Losing Our Head
by Zorra de Plata Loco
Summary: Events have happened, the gang has grown, the only thing is... one once admired has undergone a 'transformation'. Not only has he changed in appearnance but his state of mind has become unstable... HxK
1. Chapter 1

_First and last disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor will I ever. There, that pointless little thing is out of the way and now I can get on with this xD_

_For awhile now I've had this idea stuck in my head and it's because of this damn story that I'm having a writer's block with the other two. Anywho, enjoy and please ignore any mistakes in grammer you might fine! Thanks and please read and review! xD_

_(Summary will be placed on my profile page in due time but this will be a Hiei x Kurama story)_

_By the way, be aware that this is rated M for a reason, i.e. mentions of rape and sexual content... You've been warned_

* * *

_Losing Our Head: Chapter 1_

I had always known that this day would come, perhaps I had always anticipated it to come sooner. However, I was still greatly saddened by it's rearing ugly head appearing, especially at this moment in my life.

It's no one's fault for not recalling or even knowing what had happened the week prior but... I thought that maybe _he_ would notice something, anything, different about me.

Maybe he did, maybe that's why he left too...

* * *

"Shuichi, can you come here for a moment..."

The call; solemn, dark, and drawn out, meant only one thing- the man had taken it upon himself to address a matter that had been left unresolved, or in this case, unspoken.

Light steps upon the stairs caused slight creaking noises but other than that all was left silent until the redheaded boy stood in the kitchen doorway, "Yes Hatanaka-san?"

Hatanaka, as the man was now known, adjusted his glasses and afterwards motioned for the boy to sit, "We need to talk."

He did as told, sitting across from the other, before questioning what it was they needed to talk about.

"Shuichi, it's about your living conditions," he paused to see if Shuichi understood although nothing came from trying to read the otherwise empty emeralds, "It's not that you're not family it's just..."

"It's just?..." the other again questioned, even though the answer was very apparent. His need to see the man squirm while trying to say it gave him an odd pleasure though, enough so to insist on an answer.

"Well... It's just..." he sighed before trying a different approach, "How old are you now; twenty... twenty-one? Right?"

"Twenty-two," he stated, rather irked that his age had to come into account and that his 'step-father' didn't even know it.

"Exactly my point! You should be living on your own now! While your mother may have disagreed, I'm afraid it's true. Why, when I was twenty I had a job and an apartment–"

"How kind of you... to wait a full week before kicking me out of the house I was raised," he gave a smile that sent chills down the man's spine, a smile that could only have been given by those of the insane, "I suppose you expect me to be gracious and merely collect my things and leave?"

"Well... it takes time, I'm sure, to find another place, so not right away but–"

"No, no, I'll leave right away, far be it for me to stay here any further... Though, I should say I'd be leaving forever, correct? I mean, what have you to do with your departed spouse's son? Just know this..." he reached over the table and with unknown strength pulled the man forward by the collar, "you _will_ see her again in your nightmares... She will haunt you whist I cannot and... She knows that it was you who first tampered with her medical supplies and then kicked her own son out of her house..."

* * *

I regret doing that... for losing control of my temper and mouth that is. I should have just left him be for a ningen is a ningen who is a ningen and we all know they are weak and by far the cruelest of races. How? Well... instead of killing by that of the physical extent, like demons, they thread their defiled fingers into your depths, pulling at your emotions, your very sanity until... Poof... all meaning of living has left...

They attach themselves to each other creating a bond in which will forever mean your doom no matter the happiness that comes of it at a certain moment.

It's something I had come to believe I never would have been tricked into however... I was and have been a pawn of theirs for awhile, only coming to realize it when my mother had almost died and thus my own life was almost given in return for indeed saving that of a ningen...

Then again... I am a ningen now aren't I? Their unpalatable motives have embedded themselves into me in the twenty-two years I've lived here and... just the same... the Makai no longer welcomes me. So, where can I turn when I feel so displaced in a world of these... creatures?

* * *

A crisp morning breeze shook the form's all but hallowed out body as the fixed, thin fingers clutched at the barely warmth giving cloth of a jacket.

His eyes though opened were glazed over in sleep as his body lay stiff against an upper part of the tree's trunk.

Another harsh wind whipped around him, starting him to wake to full alert, as was usual when he first awoke.

Gray clouds had formed over night, he realized, and it triggered an all too common scene from his past...

* * *

"Tell me, was I right about my earlier weather prediction, Hiei?" 

Droplets rolled down the fire demon's lightly tanned skin and dripped to the carpeted floor, "Hn. Baka fox."

I never was able to stand the demon's misery for much longer then a few seconds so right away I always took to doing whatever would please him, "I'll get you a towel and some hot coco, alright?"

The other just grunted his acceptance, he never was one to talk much so it didn't surprise me when, the next morning he was always gone...

* * *

Bitter drops of the storm clouds began to drizzle their way down to the man still in the tree. He sighed and gazed up as a rather large drop plopped upon his forehead. With a leap he was out of the tree, his huddled form roaming the grounds of the park in which his friend had once lived. 

It didn't take long for his clothing to become thoroughly soaked although he'd have to say that it didn't really bother him, he'd become use to it. However, he wasn't use to contact anymore and it was this that was just bestowed upon him from behind.

Upon a minute's mind lapse he had the owner of the hand pinned to the grass, a sharpened blade at his throat. Recognition slowly registered in his muddled head and he dropped the greenish brown blade to the side, instantly turning back to a regular piece of grass.

"Hello Yusuke... What brings you here," he again gazed up, "in the rain no less?"

The boy, once ningen now but half, sat up, "Was on my way to the Makai and saw you here... What's going on?"

"Just taking a stroll, the plants sing when it rains, it's relaxing," he easily lied knowing the once Rekai detective would accept it, he didn't know that he actually couldn't hear the plants.

"Alright," he gave him an odd look, "and your clothes?"

He looked down at himself and shrugged, "Why wear good clothes if they're just going to get wet?–"

"_Rags_? Tff, I know you better than that Kurama, what the hell happened to you, you look like hell."

"Nothing happened, Yusuke. So why are you on your way to the Makai?"

For the moment the younger man allowed the change of topic, "I heard Hiei was injured after finishing off a leader that tried to rebel against the uniting of the territories. Why else would he leave the Ningenkai?"

The redhead shook his head lightly and laughed, "Why would he remain here is the true question... Anyway, I'm sure he'll heal just fine in a matter of a few days."

For a moment Yusuke seemed to weigh down his options before standing up and holding at a hand to his friend.

Awkwardly he took the proffered hand and was jerked upwards and tugged a few steps until he resisted, "What is it Yusuke? Why are you dragging me–"

"From what I heard Hiei was injected with the venom of a white-scaled snake demon... So, I just thought you might want to–"

"White-scaled snake demon... but..." he paused trying to get a hold on himself, "they're the most poisonous..."

"That's my point. So are you coming or not?"

He nodded his head lightly, "Yes, I'll come."

"Um, do you want to change first?"

"No, it's alright... I'll just switch into Youko when I get there, it's a waste of time otherwise."

* * *

I vaguely recall a moment in which some type of pain was not in my system. Though, it was at the moment of knowing the true reason of Hiei's abrupt departure that sent all that pain into overdrive... 

He was right, I was a fool– I am a fool. I should have trusted him to stay in some sort of contact with me. It was my own insecurities that had me believing he would just up and leave when he'd gotten bored of me, of the ningens, of the Ningenkai.

Or maybe that's just what I think he thinks... I suppose I can hope, for hope is all I really have left in my life. Only Hiei could understand how I must feel in being misplaced... although maybe not at the same time because... he's still a full demon while I could be considered like Yusuke, a half-demon.

No... that too is misinterpreted for I lived the life of a demon, then that of a human and now... well oddly enough my human self and demon self are one... The fruit of past lives helped it along and before I even knew of the possible long term side effects, the two souls that occupied this body joined... It utterly confused me of my identity for I was no longer just Shuichi nor Youko but... perhaps a mix named Kurama.

It took me a while to reflect on but then I came to kind of believe that it was evitable. For as long as I known Hiei to the moment I met the rest of the so-called gang they've called me Kurama... In a way it was neither human nor was it my true demon name.

It was because of Hiei that I was able to exist for this long... By his constant use of just Kurama it helped me to erect a wall that in it's own way kept me from trying to find where I _belonged_ and just kept me believing I belonged wherever I wished to...

* * *

The fresh wild growth of the Makai's nature surrounding them assaulted the fox's nose like needles. 

Upon seeing the faintest of pain the boy looked up to the odd fox, "What's wrong? I mean, why are you... Ya know, silver _and _red? Also, what's with your skin, it looks kind of gray?"

"It's just something I've been working on. It's a mix of my ningen and demon form," he again deceived the other. In truth, he hadn't known this was to happen.

"Well... It's different alright," he turned his sights towards the sky now, "We better hurry, Makai storms are not very _nice_ to walk in..."

"Indeed..."

* * *

"Lord Yusuke and..." the guard paused it brief confusion, "guest, please follow me." 

The two shivered lightly for the skies had opened moments before and thus clothes where again damp in the rather drafty castle. They followed regardless though and soon found themselves before a great wooden door.

"I'm afraid only you may enter Lord Yusuke, Lord Mukuro has made it clear that only familiarities may..."

Kurama bowed his head lightly and made to sit upon the floor when he was hitched up by the strong arm of Yusuke, "What the hell do you think you're doing Kurama! Of course you're a damn familiarity!"

The demon guard seemed to glare at the half-breed fox before regaining his composure, "I do not recall Sire Hiei mentioning a _Kurama_. I'm afraid he is not permitted to enter."

Beginnings of a frown were twitched away from the otherwise impassive red and silver headed half-demon, "It's alright Yusuke... Just tell me how his condition is. Perhaps I can help with some plant concoction afterwards..."

"No, it's not right! You've been his friend longer then I have and–"

"Yusuke, just go it's useless to fight...

* * *

I suppose it shouldn't have surprised me that I was never mentioned here... I was suppose to never return thus what would the purpose of telling one about me do? If anything, one would now call me a traitor for staying with the ningens then again... if the ningens had known what I really was they'd probably call me a traitor as well. My just desserts I suppose for entering the house of a human soul to stay alive...

* * *

It was only a few moments later after Yusuke's leave that Kurama caught a whisper from what he could only guess was one guard to another, "The Youko of legends my ass, this _thing_ is a disgrace to demonkind." 

"Quite, he's far weaker then what he was once told to be. I bet he's nothing but a D class now that he's joined with his human side," he laughed, his voice getting further and further away.

He let out a quite sigh and cradled his head upon his bent knees.

* * *

It eludes me... How can Yusuke just treat me like he does? He must know what I am, everyone else does. I'm an outcaste no matter where I go... It's sad that I attempted for so long to act like I was accepted. It would have just been best if I had just let myself fall at the hands of any number of my foes... but when I was at the point of life or death... I just couldn't do it. 

I'm a hypocrite, I know it... Many times before I've told those basically that death is for those who are desperate, selfish, and above all–

* * *

"Kurama..." 

The said man looked up slowly to the agape door and then at Yusuke who was looking back and forth down the halls, "Yes?"

"Are ya coming? Come on!" he growled, the other could only guess that he was getting annoyed at him.

"Fine, I suppose no one will know," he again lied. Of course someone would know but the worse they could do was kill him for whatever reason they so chose.

* * *

Hiei looked like he always did when in his hibernation state, the only difference being his face, instead of slack it was etched in pain, and his skin, which was as pale as the snow in which the Koorime lived. 

"They did right by giving him a blood transfusion..." Kurama started as his hand curled itself away from daring to touch him, "But they should have first tried to remove the poison... The new blood is just absorbing it."

"Well?"

"Well..." he looked to the floor again sighing, "I could try a strong plant base to dilute the poison in his system but it would take time to make and then another several days for the body to rid itself of the–"

"Anything is better than nothing, but do you think it will work?"

"Perhaps, but this is a white-scaled snake demon we're talking of... It might take up to five doses and even then if the body is too weak to rid itself of what may remain..."

He let his sentence linger there for a moment before he knelt on the floor to gather his strength for what was to come. It was a few silent minutes later that he shaped a thick leaf to act as a bowl and started the long process of grinding, stirring, and mashing.

Brown eyes constantly darted from the door to the fox before the one being watched spoke, "Calm yourself, no one will interrupt. They may not have wanted me in here however they must want desperately to heal their Sire for they have by now felt my energy being used."

A flash of a nail slit open the soft palm of his hand before he squeezed droplets of blood into the rather liquidity mixture.

"What the hell Kurama! I thought you said it was just plants? You don't even look like you have blood circulating through your body nonetheless enough to spare–"

"Normally a demon with the ability to manipulate plants would need but a drop or two of blood... However I can only hope that the amount I'm giving will compensate for not being a full one," he whispered as he removed his bleeding hand to again stir.

"But–"

"Here, it's done," he lifted it up gently and handed it to Yusuke, "Five doses... a dose is approximately..."

Worriedly the boy eyed his friend who seemed to be drifting off, "Are you alright?"

"Approximately two of those..."

He followed the green speckled eyes to the night stand beside the comatose fire demon, "Two... two of those small vials? You sure, that's only ten vials... doesn't seem like much..."

"As I said, it's a very strong... plant base," he breathed.

"Kurama, what's going on? You don't look to well..."

"I'm fine, merely tired from having to grow those many plants," he smiled lightly, though it wasn't the same as the ones he had once given those many years ago when they had first met.

* * *

I couldn't help but beam at the antics of the two. A punch there, a kick here but all was their usual greeting as well as the insults and remarks that followed. 

"Bakas... Every last one of them."

"Perhaps but if you can't act foolish in front of friends, who can you act foolish in front of?" I replied, my everlasting smile still in place as I looked down at him.

"Tff, why would you want to anyway? It's retarded."

Unconsciously my hand drifted to lay upon his shoulder, "Must there be an answer to everything, Hiei?... Sometimes it's best to just... stop thinking and do whatever–"

A gasp, one of pain, silently left my lips as a small yet strong hand took hold of my wrist and pulled my hand away from it's settling spot, "Anything that has no answer has no point. As for not thinking, you can go ahead and do that, it's not like you've done much of it anyway since you've come in contact with _them_."

My wrist was set free and I could do no more but hold it against my chest as I walked off. It was either that or sit there to admit that he was right about everything... and I wasn't ready to commit myself to that just yet...

* * *

A twitch of a smile found itself on the sleeping face as he snuggled into the blanket given to him. 

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

Their eyes never left the fox's form as they talked, "I... don't know..."

It was in an instant that the small happiness on his face darkened.

"Happy, sad, happy, sad, can't he fuckin' make up his mind?" he growled out in frustration.

"Baka..." the other breathlessly insulted, "Why– did you give me–"

"The whole mixture of that shit?... Don't know, guess I just thought ten vials wasn't enough," he sheepishly admitted to the still recovering fire demon.

As if an alarm went off Kurama shot up and for a few moments looked lost before remember where he was.

Both sets of eyes blinked at the odd display before Yusuke spoke up, "Mornin' how are you feeling?"

He frowned slightly as he gazed upon the futon on which he sat, "Yusuke, you shouldn't have given him all of the mixture... It could very well clot his veins and–"

"I can... deal with it, baka," he grunted and shifted from side to side until he had himself sitting up against his bed's backboard.

"If you say so Hiei," he untangled himself from the comfortable blanket and sighed, "Well it's probably best if I go back to the Ningenkai–"

Hiei shot Yusuke a look and he relented, "Kurama... Tell me, can you switch back into Shuichi?"

The small, almost unnoticeably silver ears pressed against his skull, "I don't know what you mean... why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Stop kidding yourself! Do you think we don't know!" Hiei hoarsely growled before huffing to regain his breath.

"Chill it, I'll handle it," the brown haired boy turned back to Kurama, "We're not oblivious Kurama... Just the same... I know where you've been living for the past month..."

The fox refused to look up, his eyes trained on the slightly unkept tail to his side, "What business is it of your's though? Why mention? Why care?"

* * *

I soberly gazed upon her tombstone, my black attire fit for the mood that everyone was in as they gave my step-father their condolences before bowing and leaving. 

But one of the crowd came up to me, taking my hands in hers before placing her forehead against them, "Your mother was the kindest person I've ever met... May her kindness live through you and your family to come..."

It was hard to refrain from twitching, I was not use to such acts of kindness, but I managed to provide a thankful smile and a nice reply. After all, I knew she didn't really care for me, after this meeting I would never see her again and just the same she wouldn't remember me... It's how the process works, it's nothing new.

I left halfway through the ceremony, the sobs of those who have not even known her was wearing thin at my patience...

* * *

"Yo... You there? Hello..." a hand waved in front of his face before his eyes focused and his head turned. 

He cleared his throat, "Yes, well, as I was saying I'll just take my leave."

"Hn no..." he glared daggers at him, "How did you cure...?"

"–you of the venom?" Kurama waited for a nod before he again spoke, "It's simple, I didn't..."

"What!–"

His speckled eyes turned to Yusuke who was still in front of him, "A large dose of white-scaled snake demon's venom is incurable, Yusuke... but not to worry, Hiei no longer has to worry about it."

He smiled at the obvious confusion that the two had, "It's like this... The venom the snake demon poisoned Hiei with was basically that of youki... It would inevitably make it's way into his blood stream once it ate away at his own youki. So by giving him the plant base it displaces the youki which then searches for the youki in which the plant manipulator gave off to the once victim."

"So you're saying–"

"Yes, but not all of it... You see, my blood is no longer pure so sadly there will be some left over. It should take a few days for him to get over it."

With strength he didn't know he had left Hiei leapt at the fox, landing on him hard and growling, "You fuckin'... baka!"

"How so?" he still had on that odd smile while he gazed upon the demon on top of him, "They need you alive, you're their heir..."

He heaved heavily while his nostrils flared but didn't know what to say so he glared off to the strangely enough quiet ex-detective.

"What? I don't know what to fuckin' say! He friggin lied to me, he said this shit would just dilute the stuff then it was up to you to get rid of it!"

The crimson eyes closed for a moment seeming to concentrate on something before smirking, "You... only acquired half...–"

"Yes, but it's only been a day at most I believe... The reason I wished for you to take only five doses was because it could have put a strain on you to lose the venom so quickly as well as it could have put me into immediate shock... In time it will transfer over to me, so you needn't worry."

Again Hiei looked to Yusuke, "Get me a bucket, _now_..."

* * *

The look on their faces was something I had never thought I'd ever receive... but it was under false pretenses, it had to be. I was just one of the five who were there attempting to win the Dark Tournament for the Rekai and Ningenkai alike... it wasn't like they really cared about what happened to me so long as I've done it. 

I was actually semi-normal back then... aside from being a ningen who let off youki... I might have been able to live a normal life afterwards as well, but I just had to be selfish, I just had to get stronger... I just had to taste that damnable fruit of past lives...

* * *

"Hiei... that won't work..." 

"I... don't care!" he growled right back, before again losing what was in his stomach.

"I must insist that you stop! You're weakening yourself, you must realize that if you continue all my efforts of keeping you alive will have been in waste!" Kurama nearly panicked, though flinched back every time he got close to drawing the demon away from the waste basket.

"You know, you're right Kurama but what you did was wrong..." came a low response from the opposite direction.

"I didn't think you would be able to understand Yusuke... but like I said before, Hiei is needed. The Makai needs him just as they need you..."

"And what about you? Don'tcha think _you're _needed?"

He couldn't help but let out an anguished chuckle, "Yusuke, name one way _anyone_ needs me..."

"What about... that ningen that you... call a mother," Hiei smirked over the foul smelling basket.

The brown haired boy winced and looked anywhere but where the two were situated.

His teeth bit into his lips as they curved to smile bitterly while his eyes drew closed, "Thank you... you've proven my point Hiei..."

* * *

Above all, this hurt the worse, it was my last string of hope finally being severed... I wasn't ready for it but it's something I'll just have to accept. I have but a month at most to live anyway. With being a plant manipulator I'm naturally immune to most poisons so though this one is more potent then what I can withstand, I can still hold up better than Hiei can... 

Maybe he'll remember me afterwards not for being weak or a baka nor for once being the infamous Youko Karama... but for being... me?

I can't help but laugh at myself for Hiei's not that way at all. If anything he'd hate me for taking _pity _on him... for he doesn't know what I did will be for the better, not for some time anyway.

* * *

_Teasers for the chapters that may come (Please review! xD):_

_**"How does this apply here? Taking ones life own life for a position they'd not get if dead doesn't match trading a life for another's."**_

_**"You're trying to point out to me that he's half-demon and though the only one of his kind he doesn't let it change him and so forth and so on... But Hiei, he doesn't understand, and apparently neither do you... and soon it won't matter..." **_

_**"Mukuro has told me to wait until you've woken to kill you,"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, I'm back!... I'm sorry this took so long to update, I understand completely if you hate me... T.T... I haven't been on the interenet recently because my computer is having a problem with it. Some error keeps popping up and both my mother and I don't know what's wrong with it... I'm able to get to my internet through RealPlayer. Sorry **phoenixfirekitsune**... I wanted to get this posted as soon as I could but I swear as soon as my internet problem is resolved I'll be sending you the chapters:hug: I really am sorry..._

_:Sigh: Anyway, I wish to thank my fabulous beta; **phoenixfirekitsune **and my great reviewers: **Kyohana**, **mistic fox**, **Anna Jaganshi**, **Blood Alchemist**, **Alexisminamino**, and **icefox94**._

_I hope you like this chapter, I made it extra long for the wait (I think it's long hehe...). Also be mindful of the warnings, they are placed in the first chapter._

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_

* * *

_

His attempts at vomiting the mixture out had ceased since then, now he sat upon his looking place, his form hidden by the cloaking garnet curtains.

Kurama crept into the farthest corner in the room, seeming to look asleep but Yusuke knew better now... He wasn't going to let himself be fooled any longer, "Yo I'll be back later, I might as well see how everything's managing in my territory, ya know?"

A grunt was the only sound made before the boy left to do whatever business he set out to do.

"Why did you do it?" came the question that was flooding through his head once the door was closed.

"You're needed Hiei–"

The curtain were thrown open baring that ever hating glare of his, "Tell me... the truth you fool."

The odd looking fox drew his head up and tilted it, "We're friends... must I say more?"

"_Friends_? Tff, don't... get me started on that!" he huffed before again catching his breath, "This better not be... one or you're fucking suicide attempts! This is something... you cannot back out of, you know this... don't you?!"

"Suicide attempts?" he feigned naivety, "but yes, I do know this is the end and I can't say I regret doing this."

He racked his head for any excuse he could use to call this off but came up empty, "What of the speech you once gave me when you found out what I've done to become heir? What of that?!"

His multicolored eyes blinked, "How does this apply here? Taking ones life own life for a position they'd not get if dead doesn't match trading a life for another's."

"But... why?" he growled, his temper getting the best of him.

"Because... I have nothing left Hiei, is this what you wished to hear? It's because I have nothing left to hold onto. I once was greedy, I took on a life that was not my own and because of this I suffer the pain that can only come from living these two separate lives and then having them combine to be one," he sighed, running his claws through his hair.

The crimson eyes displayed a fire that a moment ago hadn't existed, "So you mean to say... you're wallowing in your own self pity?"

"No..." he softly relayed, "I just do what I have to."

"Do what you... have to?! You're not a slave!–"

"Are you sure?" he smiled, "I suppose you're right... However I _am_ a slave to myself. I must do what I feel is right regardless of what may come of it... It's a ningen way I guess you could say."

Hiei seemed to pout before he waved the other over. It was a rather odd request coming from the usually antisocial demon but nonetheless the fox did as told.

"Tell me, what do you see?"

The eyes followed the other's gaze, "A rather gruesome storm?"

"You're not _looking_..." he growled and tugged his hair so his face now cast down from the sky, "What do you... _see_?"

Kurama looked at the demon from the corner of his eye, "I don't know what you wish for me to spot in the downpour, Hiei..."

He gave a frustrated sigh, "Yusuke, do you know why I point this out?"

"Because he's insane for going out in a Makai storm?"

"Fox, you're smarter than this..."

"You're trying to point out to me that he's half-demon and though the only one of his kind he doesn't let it change him and so forth and so on... But Hiei, he doesn't understand, and apparently neither do you... and soon it won't matter..."

Hiei grumbled to himself before speaking, "Maybe _you_ don't understand, you selfish asshole..."

Oddly enough he expected this from his demon friend and so he wasn't in the least insulted, "Perhaps, but it doesn't matter anymore–"

A sharp pain issued from his neck caused only by the fangs of the demon beside him. Panic flustered through him but while he tried to struggle the teeth just latched on tighter, drawing a large gasp from him.

His hands gripped at the smaller one's shoulders, still trying to push him off, "What– What are you doing?!"

By now his veins were burning and his sight was becoming impaired, "S-stop... I can't– I can't take much more..."

* * *

This pain reminded me of Kuronue... When we had first came upon each other I was meant to be his prey, his mind was obviously muddled if he had thought that I was at that time weaker than he. 

However, because of my large ego, he got just what he wanted, my blood. His fangs gave off something that temporary paralyzed me with one nick... The next morning he woke to see himself covered in the unmistakable scent of a youko's blood and once noticing his victim was the one underneath him he began healing me.

It took several days to replenish the blood, even for a pure youko, but while I was healing he actually got me to laugh. Trust me, back then, at least before him, it was very hard to make me chuckle nonetheless laugh so to say the least... we became friends...

He later explained to me that what had happened came once a month– the instinctual need for blood because of what he was. So once a month he came to me for blood and at least three times a day I came to him for release. Needless to say we became a bit more then just friends as time progressed... But prematurely our relationship had ended before it really began...

His death weighed heavily over my head for quite a time afterwards...

* * *

There was an odd taste left in his mouth, nothing palatable in the least... He gasped heavily all of a sudden, his breath being withdrawn just as his eyes snapped open. 

His mind was in a rush of thoughts, most in which he didn't even know why he was thinking.

"Calm down..." came a growl from right beside him.

Kurama made to jump up but found he couldn't so he instead tried to turn his head to the demon, "W-what?–"

Hiei smirked though his eyes gave off hints of how tired he was, "Half and half... I figure we'd both survive in time that way."

The fox was actually showing some panic, "How? Why?"

"You fail to realize how much you'd be missed–"

"Hiei, don't be foolish! Plus, you didn't answer my first question... How did you do that and how come I'm unable to move?"

The demon gave off a cat-like yawn before relaying what he had done, "My jagan was able to move some of the youki back to me... and I was then able to remove some of your youki from me... You're body's probably tired, just as I am, and you're too much of a baka to listen to it..."

He didn't comprehend how all this could be happening still. If Hiei was able to do that then how come he kept vomiting trying to get it up before? How come he didn't transfer the youki back over to himself as well?

How come you can't shut the hell up?

His golden speckled green eyes widened drastically, "How did you do that?"

Sleep... came a muffled groan before the one thinking it spoke, "We exchanged blood, we're–"

"Mated!" he all but squeaked before all that he could see was blackness.

* * *

I admit, what I feel for him is... something a more than friends but again, I wasn't ready... Just like before, I wasn't ready for this all to be... _real_. Then again, this probably means nothing... He didn't really care about me, he hadn't even known about my mother– I'm being selfish again, so again he was right... 

Of course I am right.

* * *

"Stop it!" 

No one responded causing a snarl to form as his face again turned towards Hiei's... However he was greeted with a slightly smirking face that was deep in slumber instead of the ordinary blank look.

Sleep you fool... else the poison _will _kill you and _my_ efforts would have been wasted.

* * *

So I slept and dreamt of my first love before I even really knew what love was, Kuronue... 

His fang smile gleamed even during his nightly flights... I even remember once when he tried to take me on one. Never again would I do it but it was... is something I'll always remember–

Another flash of a memory snuck up on me and I couldn't help but feel the need to laugh, Hiei was jealous...

Am not you crazy fox.

I ignored the interruption in favor of seeing what it was that Hiei had found...

It was right after the Dark Tournament I believe, I had just gotten home and after a number of lies I had supplied my mother I had collapsed on my bed.

Hn. Then you wouldn't get off your ass to let me in.

You were soaked beyond even that of a drowned rat, just the same, I was exhausted... By the way, how _did_ you get in? I remember just blanking out and the next morning... You actually stayed until I woke up...

Baka... watch the whole scene...

My hand gestured to my plant to let you in, why is it I don't remember this?

Watch!

You were hesitant to come in... I laughed and drew you in myself, my clothes grew damp from struggling with you as well as from the onslaught of the still rampaging storm. It was then that you slipped, your hands clawing at my clothing while you tried to remain balanced, it actually caused us both to tumble over and _then_ I blanked out...

Youko was controlling you in those few short moments. His gold overtook your eyes even though your shape did not change. It was when I first knew something was going on. I knew you were taking too much of that fruit shit and this just proved to me that I was right...

* * *

Three days later a shaky breath brought attention to the bedside. Then a hand pulled on the hair of the one who admitted the breath, causing a gasp and a flutter of eyelashes. 

"Wake up you pitiful creature!" there was another harsh pull, "I said get up!"

The speckled eyes finally settled on the horned demon as he tried to force his legs to move and hold him, "W-what?–"

"On your knees!" there was then a quick kick to his already weak legs.

Kurama fell forward onto all fours, his breath heaving almost uncontrollably. He shivered as a sword was held against his throat, though said nothing, just clenched his eyes shut.

"Mukuro has told me to wait until you've woken to kill you," he sneered, lightly sliding the metal across his skin which drew forth a line of blood.

"Rio drop your weapon or I swear _I'll_ kill you!"

The sword shook lightly, causing another line of red to drip before it was dropped and the demon backed off, "Y-your Sire, Lord Mukuro ordered–"

"You to kill my mate?!" he growled through his tiredness.

Rio nodded, "You did so just to save yourself, why else would you take on this... _thing_ as your–"

"Get the fuck out of here, now!"

The demon all but ran from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You alright?"

A long nailed finger felt the marks and brushed away the blood, "Yes..."

There was a small grumble before his head popped up from the edge of the bed to look at Kurama, "Hn. Why did you just let him do that?"

"I... wasn't thinking, I apologize," he whispered as softly as he could.

"Why the hell are you being so submissive?! This isn't you..." he again growled, "Do you honestly want to die _that_ bad? If so, just ask me, I'll fucking do it at least then I'd know I made you happy!"

Kurama flinched at the tone and force but tried to form an answer, "I don't know, Hiei. That's the only answer I can provide you... Perhaps it's from being such a vain youko at one time and now I'm impure... Perhaps it's from being an overly emotional ningen that now has to deal with trying to... to express itself somehow without betraying it's other half... I just don't know..."

"Hn. Is that it?" he chuckled lowly, surprising the fox to say the least, "Just be yourself, don't friggin listen to what others say or may think. If I gave a damn about what others said about me I would have died long ago."

He recovered before sitting himself atop his feet, "At what cost? Either way one would be out for my head so why should I care? Plus, even my family didn't want me... why would anyone else?"

Hiei groaned and flopped onto his back, "You're stronger than that though. Plus, family doesn't kill family, nor do they kick them out..."

The silver-redheaded man bowed his head and shivered at the subtle mention of his mother's death, "Perhaps physically, but my mental stability isn't quite up to par... I wasn't ready... for her to..."

He let his sentence drift off though Hiei knew what had meant, "She eluded death once, it was only inevitable that it would come back for her. You can only do so much."

The fox was shocked out of his thoughts when he was lifted back into the bed by strong arms, "What-"

The fire demon yawned and nuzzled the pale arm as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

He was right though... I shouldn't listen and obey what others say about me... but... it's like if someone goes up to you everyday and calls you an idiot, you start to believe it... It's not something that can be just washed off and thought to be clear and gone, it takes a bit of time and confidence, that which I don't have... 

Tff, I called that baka an idiot every time I saw him so that's bullshit–

Hiei, he was just strong-minded and had plenty of confidence, but believe it or not, it did affect him, just not in the way you think. Instead of believing it, he took to proving that you were wrong... You know he's studying to become a doctor.

Why didn't you ever go off and study to become a doctor, I thought that was something _you_ wanted to do?

I had... other obligations Hiei. I didn't even goto college mainly because...

"We don't have the money, Shuichi, to send you off to your ivy league colleges or for your books. So, to insure we don't get into debt, I want you to tell your mother that you've accepted my job offer and so you're no longer interested in _pursuing your need for knowledge_."

"But it would be my own student loans! I'll get a job of my own and take night classes, it's my choice–"

I don't know why I allowed that memory to stay up as long as it did...

I was watching that! What happened?

Nothing... nothing happened Hiei...

* * *

A soft growl woke the half-breed from his sleep and he groaned just as lightly before pushing back his hunger and curling in on himself. 

"Hungry?" came a low inquiry as a hand pet his tail.

He shifted slightly, still uncomfortable with the touching the normally unobtainable demon gave though he did admit he was a tad hungry.

Something rang and his head shot up, his ears as well as eyes darting around to find the cause.

A dark chuckle met his ears and he calmed himself though couldn't stop the light blush that tickled his cheeks, "It was the service bell. You can pull the string that lays beside the headboard on your side, but I didn't want to reach for it so I used my Jagan."

"Oh..."

Another demon, different from the last opened the door and bowed, "How can I assist you Sire Hiei?"

"The usual and..." he looked to me but sighed when I didn't fill in the blank, "the closest thing you can find to ningen chicken eggs and those flat cakes."

"Will do sire..." she bowed yet again and took her leave.

"It would seem the poison is passing by rather quickly..." Kurama noted, "How are you fairing?"

"Better," he supplied with a smirk before continuing, "I suppose it's due to your blood that I'm able to even function right now though."

He sighed and shook his head negatively, "It's been at least four days, you were bound to recover quicker with half the invading youki as well as your hibernation... By the way..." he finally met the fire demon's crimson eyes, "how was it you woke from your hibernation?"

"Simple, your panic woke me," he grumbled while he arched his back before relaxing when he felt that needed pop.

"My... panic?" he wondered more to himself.

* * *

He's able to read my thoughts _and_ feel my emotions but why can't I do the same? Is it because the Jagan gives him the ability?... 

Also... how can my blood be helping him fight off the invading youki? I mean... it can only help one if they were able to use my youki as there own... Perhaps, he can do just that...

* * *

"You think too much, you're giving me a damn headache," he groaned but not before pulling on the other's hair to share the pain he felt, in a way of speaking that is. 

Kurama yelped and followed the hand, "Let go, that hurts!" To persuaded his efforts further his tail swung at the demon as well as his clawed hands gripped his wrist.

"Hn. That's more like you. Fighting to be set free," he grinned though only tugged more on the held silver and red strands.

The tail thumped him in the head, arising another growl before the demon clamped his teeth down on it. A large yelp of pain admitted from the other's mouth putting an end to Hiei's play as he released the tail as well as the hair.

His hands withdrew now that he was set free and rubbed at his sore head before he mumbled out an apology.

The fox flinched when his tail was caught this time by the fire demon's small hands, "Hiei I said I was sorry–"

A tentative lick was placed upon the wounded area shocking the fox immensely, "Baka, why did you apologize?"

"I- you-... thinking too much?"

He gave one last lick before just stroking the fur, "Until I find a way to process your thoughts from mine I want you to stop panicking or getting suspicious or even questioning everything."

"So... you know_ all_ my thoughts?" he meekly questioned, becoming more flustered as each second passed.

Hiei chuckled, another grin forming on his lips, "Just present ones... It's not like I'm going to go into your memories without permission."

One long, thin finger curled around a silver strand, gently twisting it, "T-then you saw my..."

"-Nightmares?" he finished for his mate, "Yes, though I wasn't going to touch upon it until I felt you were ready."

"I- he was..." Kurama stammered out, not quite knowing what to say in defense.

"-Using you. We'll talk about it later. In the mean time we'll just relax and recover," he sighed.

The supple lip of the fox started to quiver before he twisted and all but flung himself into the fire demon's arms. Hiei quickly recovered from his shock to comfort the being in which was starting to shake.

To many he may have seemed one to crush any emotions under the heel of his boot. However, it was just those that he didn't understand in which he looked down upon... Though comfort for having lost or, in his own case, never having known a mother was something he could handle and remedy for this one he cared for.

It was just this new evolving emotion within himself and Kurama that he didn't know what to do with... He would have to admit the warmth in which it gave his being was something he wanted to keep, therefore he was more than willing to try and find a solution.

"Better?" he murmured into the flattened canine ears. The hot breath breathed that was let loose upon his skin sent shivers up and down his spine but at least the other one responded softly with a thank you.

Hiei held fast to the fox when he went to jump from his arms upon an abrupt and loud opening of his chamber door.

The bionic lord herself stood there, her eyes set on the couple, "Hiei, may I have a word with you, in private?"

Knowing what was to be said he left a small, brief kiss upon his mate's forehead and left

* * *

He followed behind her like a shadow before he was lead to her office and all but forced to sit in the leather chair in front of her desk. 

"I won't give him up, he's mine," Hiei started off, hoping to cut off all her ideas in which involved the fox leaving.

"What, you want a congratulation on your mating?" she huffed before a large scroll of parchment was thrown in front of him, "It is this that I'm pissed about, not of your choice of partner."

For a moment his crimson eyes looked to her then the scroll and back, "What is it about? More importantly, who is it from?"

"It's from the Rekai. Apparently that numbskull decedent of Raizen went to Koenma and told of what had happened to that youko and you."

"And...?" he growled, more than anything irritated at Mukuro for not getting to the point.

Her hand lifted the scroll and let it roll open revealing nothing, not a single word, "They sent this. The only piece of advice was that he, your mate, would know what it was... I want to know what's on here and why it was of so much importance that it was delivered by Koemna himself while you both were hibernating. So find out and relay it to me..."

She saw the hint of defiance in his eyes, "That or I'll kill him just as Rio once craved for..."

"Is that it?" he growled, lifting himself to his feet and grabbing at the unrolled scroll.

"That's it..."

* * *

She wants me dead... She probably is ordering him to do it... He'll refuse, I just know he will but that Mukuro is slick, she probably has an ace in the hole and was just waiting to play it... 

Wait... why do I care? I don't wish to continue on anymore anyway... I'm worthless...

Then kill yourself damn it! Kami, I'm sick of you thinking that way and if what I've done so far hasn't changed the way you think in the slightest then go for the fucking kill!

* * *

He looked down at himself in disgust and shock his head, "I won't die by my own head... I may want death but I'm more honorable than that..." 

A soft, almost hesitant knock was placed upon the door and he rose to open the door. In came the same demoness from which took their order, "Is Sire Hiei here..."

"Not at the moment, is there something I can answer for you?"

"Um... It's about those _eggs_ he wished for. We've only got the very petite gargoyle and snake ones or the very large dragon ones."

"Oh, well would it be difficult to simply change the eggs and flat cakes order to hishopio?"

"Hishopio..." she seemed to give him a bewildered look before nodding her head, "as you wish sir..."

"Just Kurama will be fine, thank you."

She seemed to be debating on something before she responded, "As you wish Kurama. If ever you need something ring for Iva."

"I will, thank you again," he gave her a light smile though it seemed to twitch at the end as his eyes caught something above Iva's shoulder.

Following the gaze the demoness squeaked and moved out of the doorway, "My apologizes Sire Hiei, I didn't know–"

The sire rolled his eyes and nodded, signalizing that she could leave, in which she then did.

"You can feign a smile for her but when it comes to me you don't even try?" he sneered while the door closed behind him though not in the least amused.

Kurama sighed and brushed some of his mixed hair in front of his shoulder to comb his fingers through, "So... what did she wish to speak to you about?"

He hadn't expected to receive an answer and so just plopped back onto his unmade bed, "Sit."

The fox obeyed without protest, only mild curiosity showing in his green-gold eyes.

"Yusuke deceived us you know?" he smirked, "Instead of going to check up on his territory he chose to pay a visit to his former employer."

"Oh?" he questioned, trying to link what this what might have to do with Mukuro, "What did Koenma have to say to Mukuro?"

"Nothing much," Hiei replied, "Just gave her something... Would you care to see it?"

"Is it mine to see?"

He grunted affirmatively, his smirk only growing wider as the half-demon turned fully to him.

"May I then?" he was given a nod but no more, "Hiei, where is it?"

Hiei gave him a shrug and reclined on the soft mattress, "Find it."

Drawing back he stood and gapped lightly, "Y-you mean, _search you_?"

"The thing that annoys me most about ningens is their modesty. So do your mate a favor, get over it. I'm not asking you to get rid of all your ningen ways, just this one... for now that is."

Still seeing the fox not moving he reached up enough to capture a hand and then laid back down, placing it on his stomach, "There."

"Hiei... I don't know what you want from me..." he mumbled rather perturbed.

The demon gave out a cry of frustration, "Do I have to friggin beg for my mate's touch?! It's not like I'm trying to get you to have sex with me... I just want..." an actual blush formed on his cheeks, "I just want you to know I won't hurt you for touching me..."

Kurama managed to bear a tiny, gentle smile for the rare act of care his fire demon gave. Without another word he brushed his unplaced hand against Hiei's cheek and brought himself closer to gently draw Hiei into a kiss.

Both sets of eyes fluttered close before breathing became absolutely necessary causing it to come to a rather sad end.

"Kurama..." he murmured, a smile growing on the usually passive face before his eyes opened revealing a grinning fox.

"Found it..."

"You're a real fox, ya know?"

"So I've been told," he chuckled, for the first time in awhile he was happy... If he had known a simply kiss could have done that he would have made sure to have done it sooner...

His bandaged arm extended up and ran through the cascading silk hair, "Care to tell me what it is?..."

"Hmm...?" he huffed out in content, enjoying the gentle tug of hair at the base of his ears.

A groan was let out once the caressing hand stopped, "What _is _it?"

The eyes drifted down to the parchment before the fox all but threw it from his hands, almost as if it had burnt him, "N-no! I don't want it! Absolutely not!"

"What is it?" he insisted this time, his hands grabbing hold of what he could.

"It's... It's my- well youko's... which is technically mine–"

"Get on with it!"

"It's my father's papers... I don't know how he developed it but when he looked upon this scroll, whatever he wished to know popped up on it... For instance, he always knew where I was, where my treasures were, and what I was up to," he shook his head lightly and closed his eyes, "For me to have this... it means... it means–"

"He's dead..."

"Not only that... but it could also mean that I'm the last silver youko..." the fox breathed, his hands clutching at the sheets, "Kami, do I have _anyone_ left?..."

"Me... Yukina, Yusuke, that baka Kuwabara, and many more..." he sighed, "He had to be well over one thousand and something years old fox, he out lived his own son... I imagine that hurts more than a son watching his father die."

A sound came from the door yet again so they drew apart and stood, Hiei going to the door and Kurama to the rather small table to the right of the window.

With a skilled balance Iva walked over to the mentioned table and placed the silver plates upon it. A younger demoness trailed behind her holding two goblets and some red wine.

Iva pat the young one's nervous head before looking up to the sire, "Will that be all?"

* * *

I wonder how he died... More importantly, he said he'd never leave this to me so how did I get this? 

From the start I could tell he was never going to like me. I mean, I can't even remember him being there for me as a kit so how could he have liked me?... He never even sought me out until I was the infamous thief and even then he only ran into me because I found someone was stealing from my dens.

He was an asshole but... he was my blood... the only one I had known back then...

* * *

_Teasers! XD Enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks!:_

_**"She... knows? How does she know?! Tell me!"**_

_**It was when I was seventeen and... my youko side was starting to mature in this form.**_

_**"Are you going to join or are you going to let that silver-red hair of yours remain filthy?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! I'm back with another addition for **Losing Our Head**! Make sure to keep an eye out for my other stories (they'll be updated soon ) Oh, check out my one-shot **Lessons Worth Learning **too. _

_Thanks again to my beta **phoenixfirekitsune **and all my great reviewers!: **KyoHana**, **Anna Jaganshi**, **Enjeru**, and **Alexisminamino**._

_Warnings from first chapter still apply... _

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

"My father just knocked my mother up and left her for dead... the bastard," Hiei growled, his eyes glaring down at his plate of what looked to be some type of noodle, rice, and fish.

Kurama blinked away his haze and stared down at his own food which consisted of a sweet sauce covering a lightly spiced bird, "If you want... I could see if the scroll knows where he is. I would have to look it over and study it for a bit to see how it works but..."

His red eyes glared up, "I would kill him... plain and simple, and if Yukina ever finds out who her father is she'd hate me... it's why I spared her race..."

"Are you quite sure she doesn't wish the same? After all, she does have the same mother as you..."

Hiei's glare retreated and he shook his head, "She's not like me in the least... I kill, she heals. I murder, she spares..."

"Don't you think she's searched long enough? Just because you fear her being used against you as well as what she may think of your past... occupations, do you think it fair for her not to be able to make that decision herself?" he inquired while his fork played around with the food on his plate.

"Hn. I told her he's dead and to stop searching," he grunted before stuffing a noodle in his mouth and slurping the excess up, "It's for the best even _if_ you don't agree. It keeps her alive if she doesn't have to go back to the Makai for me."

"That's horrible! What happens if she knows you are her brother? Don't you think you'd make _her_ feel like she's an embarrassment to _you_?"

His fork dropped to his plate and gapped at Kurama, "She... knows? How does she know?! Tell me!"

The mostly amber eyes blinked widely but tried to remain calm, "I-it's not like many people have red eyes or basically the same height... Not to mention... Kuwabara and her are married and you're an uncle to one year old twins. One in which looks like a tiny Yukina only with small orange highlights and the other... has a small star burst of aquamarine surrounded be a shock of... black, both female and both having red eyes..."

The mentioned red eyes were fixed on his, they were nothing short of being in complete shock, "Married... to the fool? Kids? One looks like me?!"

Though no longer hungry the fox rose his fork to his lips and slowly took the food into his mouth to avoid having to answer any further.

"I guess we'll just have to go to the Ningenkai and see, ne?"

He nearly choked before he took a sip of the wine to calm himself, "Excuse me?... If you haven't noticed we're still recovering... just the same, I can't go back looking like... _this_..."

Hiei allowed his head to drop forward as he laughed, "More the reason to go to the Ningenkai. At least there we can walk around without having to worry about being killed. But you're right, you can't go like that... you reek, when's the last time you've had a bath?"

An embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks as he backed his chair up to stand, "You're right, though unlike you _I_ haven't had the luxury of a decent bath for awhile..."

Seeing the mood was changing for the worse he stood as well, "Well then, we best get cleaned up. There's a small wooden box in the corner, grab that and I'll be right back."

* * *

We... as in _together_? I don't think I'm ready for this... 

Images flashed past my eyes. Ones of my past life as Youko and his many romps and then... Hatanaka.

The brief image was of the man taking my ningen virginity. It was when I was seventeen and my youko side was starting to mature in this form. My rut came, I didn't know what to do with myself.

I was in the throws of... pleasing myself when he came in. My haze didn't allow me to see him until his hand wrapped itself over mine which in turn stopped me from gaining the release I desired...

From then on he took me as if he had the right to. Threatening to turn the tables on us if ever I was to tell anyone. Then again, who was I going to tell? Having a ningen force himself upon the wanton Youko Kurama was almost as believable as Shuichi smoking a joint.

I suppose this was the start of me feeling as if I had to be a servant to please anyone. It was also the point in which my hopes and dreams came crashing down upon my violated being.

My heart broke that day knowing... knowing... I couldn't give my greatest kept treasure to you, Hiei...

It's alright fox. I'll kill him when we go to the Ningenkai.

No, you can't! What about Shuichi, his son? He might not be the greatest father, but Shuichi needs _someone_.

_You_ take care of him then. He may be ningen but he has a high spirit awareness, just like that baka Kuwabara.

I- I can't raise my brother. First off he'd be extremely bored in the Makai as well as a huge vulnerability for me if someone were to capture him. Just the same, it would look quite suspicious if both his father and him went missing–

We'll talk about this later.

* * *

Kurama was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Hiei had returned until he had jumped from the other's touch, "Sorry–" 

"Let's go, Mukuro said she's only giving me two weeks leave so let's get this done as fast as we can."

* * *

"There's a hot spring _below_ her castle?" 

Hiei shrugged and dropped the items he had gathered, "It's been here for years, the castle was just built around it. Also, she's been meaning to put bathrooms to bring it up-to-date but has yet to find a sorceress of such capabilities."

With a nod the fox knelt just at the edge and opened the wooden box he'd found to contain oils and soaps among other things, "Any particular scent?"

His black hair tickled Kurama's ear as he looked over his mate's shoulder and into the box, "Usually I don't give a shit about that. The scent isn't able to resist the pull of my fast movements. So I guess it's your choice."

The fox's slim hand pulled down the fire demon's hair, sniffing it before letting it go, "Just accent your natural scent. You kind of smell... like a burnt marshmallow so..." Hiei watched the fingers search the contents before deciding on one, "Try this one, it's the scent of a regloria, it should bring out that touch of sweetness."

Amused the fire demon took the offered soap, "And you're going to choose roses, aren't you?"

With a sigh he shook his head, "My scent has changed. Though it will still be a type of rose, it won't be the ones you're use to. It's going to be that of the tiuago rose, it's a bit more... untamed then the sweet one you're use to."

"Oh?" he questioned, his eyes watching as the fox drew out a seed and squeezed from the mature leaves' oil that then dripped into an empty glass vial that the wooden box held. Lightly the scent wafted through the moist air before he leaned forward fully onto Kurama, "Smells like you."

A brief smile occupied his face as he nuzzled the cheek of the demon, "Like this form."

Hiei huffed through his nose before leaning back on his heels, "No, like you. You aren't classified as a _form_ nor as a species because you're just you."

The fox merely nodded, though the thoughts Hiei was picking up from the fox told him that he was starting to believe.

Taking a quick look to make sure the door was locked, he strode towards the spring as his clothing dropped one by one to the ground.

"Are you going to join me or are you going to let that silver-red hair of yours remain filthy?" he saw that the fox was looking down at his own hands, a mild blush about his cheeks again.

"Kurama, you amaze me, you know?"

Finally his eyes drifted towards him though quickly detoured once he realized the fire demon was undressed and still above the slightly translucent water, "How so?"

"You remain like a blushing child even with the past you hold."

He felt the flicker of erratic youki coming off the hybrid at the comment and went to explain himself, "What I mean to say is that you're able to act as if this is your first time– Kuso, I mean..."

His youki evened out and he sighed out a soft chuckle, "It _is_ my first time... with you and with someone who I know will always stick by my side, even through death."

"That's what I don't get," he stated once he slipped into the steaming, relaxing waters, "You always were one to look to the bright side of things. Why did you have the sudden change not too long ago?"

The mostly golden eyes now glanced up, "You know the answers to that. I'd rather try and forget about that bleak period, alright?"

"Fine. Are you going to join me?"

Slowly, his hands helped the worn material slid down off his shoulders to then pool at his side. Just the same, his baggy pants drifted down his pale legs, his tail allowing him to secure some of his dignity before he allowed the liquid to take over its job.

"So you were serious when you wished to visit your sister?"

Hiei had reclined along the side before he answered, "If she knows, then there's nothing more I can do but to hope it doesn't bring her destruction. I just wish I knew why I didn't know. I was in the Ningenkai but a month ago."

"I was quite surprised that you didn't know as well. With your scarce visits to the Ningenkai, I had thought you'd see her before seeking me out," Kurama admitted, combing a hand through his tail to untangle the knots.

"I was concerned about you. I knew the fool would keep her happy, and with the tiny link I have with her I can always tell when she's sad and then just go check on her. I didn't have that with you and you, well, started to withdraw from the rest of them and then even started to mislead me," he muttered before dipping his head beneath the water's surface and then appearing beside the fox.

Kurama was startled by the abrupt appearance of the apparition, and, as reaction, he splashed the other which caused an all out splash war between the two.

By the time both were finished, they were out of breath but content and laughing.

Hiei's bandaged hand rose and brushed the droplets off the red lashes before dragging it through the damp hair to insure there were no tangles, "No more tangles... or dirt. I didn't realize before how fur-like your hair actually was."

Tentatively, Kurama's own long fingered hand combed through the flattened dark mass, "I didn't know that your hair was so soft either or that it could actually be anything but spiky."

The demon allowed himself to turn into the gentle caress as the other studied how his hair now laid plastered to the side of his face, framing it down to his neck and in the back down to his shoulder, "When I flare my energy to dry myself it spirals from my feet up to my head, thus drying my hair too quickly for it to rebel against the placement."

"That's a nice little trick. Maybe I should let you style my hair, ne?" the fox chuckled, letting the strand slip from his hand.

There was a sinister smirk upon Hiei's face before he dunked his mate's head below the water's surface and darted off.

Kurama coughed and sputtered before he finally regained his breath and glared around, "Hiei! That's not funny you brat!"

"Guess who?" came the snickered reply as hands clasped around the fox's eyes.

"I don't know..." Kurama drew out before his vines crept through his hair and tangled around Hiei's arms, "It wouldn't be a trapped Hiei, would it?"

"You know I can burn these off along with your hair," he warned.

"You can't harm me _or_ my plants with your youki. I know that much about being mated," Kurama laughed and turned around, giving a light kiss to the demon's lips, before looking over to the clothes Hiei brought, "I'll release you though, if you get me a towel and whatever else you brought me to wear."

Instead of getting the low chuckle Kurama thought he would get, he received a frown, "Kurama... you're aware that there's a large scar atop of your head, right?"

His moment of happiness passed, bringing forth one of sorrow, "Quite... Um, may I please have a towel?"

"How did you get it?"

His vines retreated from the demon's hands and he pulled away, "I... I'd rather not discuss this, Hiei."

"Well you're not getting a towel until we do, so talk," he stated rather indifferently as he sat, still bare, on the edge of the spring.

"Have you not been through your own torture? I never dabbled in your's. Why do mine matter?" the fox all but snapped.

Hiei rose a thin black brow at this, "Didn't you? Why do you think I came to you so often in the night? Did you think the rain was the only reason? It was just a damn excuse. If I wanted I could have slept in a cave or even at the temple, but you kept me from reminiscing about my past. So why the fuck can't you just let me help you like you helped me?!"

"Can't you just give comfort then? I mean–"

"Whether you wish to accept it or not, you need more than just _comfort_. The _creature_ that harmed you was someone who you once trusted which is why it's causing you such problems. With me, it was just bandits and raiders, most who I later killed. I also don't have many I trust, so I can't be harmed the way you have been. Plus, I lost my virginity when I was a little over ten so I didn't quite know what I had lost until years later," he shrugged, his eyes still trained on the other's back.

"It's not really what he did to _me_ but what he did to my mother," he softly breathed while he hugged himself, "Even after the Forlorn Hope she, though out of _true_ harm's way, was ill. Once a day she was required to inject herself with some solution that helped her white blood cell count. He always helped her and just the same he always made sure there was an air bubble..."

"How did he inject her?" he truly wondered.

"With a shot, it's a ningen tool but you're missing the point," the fox sighed, his head dropping to allow his damp bangs to hang over his eyes, "The air bubbles injected into her veins eventually were the cause of her death. I don't know why he did it and only a week later he told me to leave."

"Why did you just watch this happen?" he snarled which only caused Kurama to grip tighter at himself, "She... didn't believe her own son?..."

Faintly he nodded, "Over time he convinced her that I was a lost cause because apparently all I did was work, eat, sleep, and sponge off of them."

A set of warm arms wrapped around his waist and he just stayed put as their owner laid his head upon his shoulder, "There's more."

Though it was more of a statement than a question, he nodded and shifted uncomfortably, "Y-yes, there is..." he sniffed and let out a shaky sigh, "She... walked in on us as I was... _servicing_ him."

"And..." he murmured, holding his fox closer to him as he started to shake.

"I-it looked like _I_ was forcing him to stay put because... Hiei... I-I don't want to finish–"

"Finish."

"Because... I held his hands against his sides so he wouldn't wrap his hands in my hair and... um... _rush_ me," he concluded softly.

"What did she do after that point?" Hiei questioned patiently as he started to nuzzle the side of his neck.

The movement calmed him slowly and he tilted his head to give Hiei more access, "She fainted. When she awoke, she was a mess and wouldn't listen to reason. It was later simply resolved by me staying out of the house for as long as I could or remaining up in my locked room."

"And then,." he mumbled, his lips starting to suck at the neck's base.

"Mmm... He... started to take me during working hours and every night I'd go to a bar and either drown myself in liquor or..." he paused, his eyes widening at the feel of something against his backside, "or I'd go to this park where-where I found this cave and slept there."

"Is that it?" he asked, his teeth lightly nibbling at his ear.

"For the most part. H-Hiei...please s-stop?" his ears flattened and his lip was worried between his teeth.

Hiei relented after a final bite and lick, "Hn, all better?"

A twitch of a smile formed on his lips, "Are you sure you're really Hiei?"

"I guess I should be asking _you_ if you're really Kurama then?" he replied, backing away from the other to lounge against the side again, "Ready?"

Like an abused child, Kurama rose from the water, trying to be as quick as he could to wrap the towel around himself.

"It's almost like you're ashamed of your body," Hiei decided to comment as he grabbed the left over towel, "Are there more marks that he left or are you just self-conscious of what has happened?"

"Ningens are very modest. I suppose it's just something I–"

"No," the demon shook his head, "You were secretive, even a bit aloof, but never were you this _modest_ or _shy_. Are you just going to let that filthy creature hold you down for his own sick amusement and mockery? Honestly Kurama, I can understand not telling anyone but I _can't_ comprehend why you allowed yourself to become so submissive."

The hybrid shivered but did no more as he collected his garb and started to pull it on.

His mate growled and the other was jerked to the side to stare at him when his hand tugged harshly on Kurama's wrist, "Are you listening to me?! Kami, how can I get through to you? I know he took advantage of you, I know he all but raped you, and I know you were continuously broken until all that remained were tiny slivers but you survived and what doesn't kill us should make us stronger!"

"What doesn't kill at first comes back to kill later. It's as you said, you can't escape death and all in all, it _does_ make you weaker, not stronger. It's like a virus. You may be able to cure it, but you are weakened by that time and then the simplest of colds can cause great harm to you–"

"What about this venom? We barely feel it's effects now and because of your help and youki I might have just become immune to many, if not all, poisons. Just the same, as you mentioned, you're now tolerant to my flames, thus now your plants cannot die by fire alone."

"I know I can't be harmed by you, but I never said my plants couldn't be harmed by another's fire," he stated, his arm trying to twist away from the gripping hand, "Please let go, Hiei."

"I know what I say won't miraculously solve all your problems at once, but I'm not helping you in the slightest with what I'm doing, am I?" he asked though his hand refused to leave it's bearings, "I'm just making this worse, so, if you want, I can force Koenma to reverse our mating and then you'll never have to–"

"No!" the fox abruptly cut off, a light shade of pink spreading upon his cheeks before he just shook his head, "No, I wouldn't do that. If anything, Hiei, this is the one thing that went right in this life and I don't want it taken away. Also, you're not harming me further but... I don't know, Hiei. Just give me some time.I'm sorry that I can't be the mate you wish for, but maybe with time I can be."

Hiei sighed, his other hand rising to cup Kurama's face, "Let's try something else. Don't hold back and just do what your body tells you to."

"What do you mean?–" he quietly questioned before he was brought forward to meet with those warm, slightly chapped lips of his mate. He huffed lightly into the kiss before closing his eyes and kneeling to help out his mate's small height problem.

A pleasant, caring pressure was applied to his ears and he couldn't help the small moan that escaped his mouth, "Hiei... don't."

Instead of listening to his small pleas he pulled him forward into another mind blowing kiss.

Though the thin fingers clasped onto his shoulders, the force applied behind them was nothing more than a squeeze and so Hiei continued his ministrations. He lightly coaxed the long, slender tongue into his own mouth before gently applying pressure upon it with his own. His eyes, though heavy lidded, watched his fox for any signs of discomfort before shifting slightly and repositioning them both.

"Kurama.," he mumbled once he drew away from their heated kiss, "I want you to take me, please."

Their position finally became apparent and the words started to make sense again before he tensed and tried to pull away, "H-Hiei, please... don't–"

"You may not trust me, but I trust you, so please?" he actually begged, his fingers tangling in the silky silver-red hair.

Kurama squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head in Hiei's shoulder, "I trust you, it's myself I don't trust."

"How else are you going to learn to trust yourself then?"

"I don't know, but some other way–" he fought back a groan as his mate's pelvis rubbed against his own.

"Don't hold back just stop thinking."

He felt horrible for making his mate beg for his attention for the second time that day, but shook his head, "Hiei I-I'll hurt you. I don't want to do that–"

"You won't just take it slow. If you want, I can take control for now, but that wouldn't help you as much as being able to take control yourself."

His mostly golden eyes were fixed on the room's floor and some of Hiei's hair that lie there, "Hiei I don't think we're ready for this."

The demon's small hands brushed lightly down the expansion of his back, across the somewhat clothed waist, and then back up a few times, "I believe we are. W-we care about each other and we know about each other's _problems_ for the most part and we were what ningen's called 'best friends' before this, right? Doesn't that count for something?"

He bit his lip again and sniffled, "M-most ningens would call that love Hiei."

"Love?" Hiei repeated, testing the foreign word, "The fool is always talking about that when it comes to Yukina. What does it actually _mean_?"

"It's hard to explain. It's kind of feels like being enveloped in a thick, comfortable blanket that you never want to leave. You never want to leave it because it brings comfort, warmth, and, above all, protection. It's almost something you have to have done to you for you to comprehend. Do you understand Hiei?" he sighed, his eyes drifting shut as the hand continued to stroke him.

"So that _warmth_ I've been feeling is love?" he questioned, not really picking up on what it meant.

"It's possible. Hiei, haven't you ever experienced something like what I've told you before?"

Hiei's hand dropped from his back as he let out a breath, "I've been hated for what I was since birth. So no, no one has ever made me feel.the way you do," he nuzzled Kurama's neck before speaking again, "Not even Yukina. I get... I don't know, this dull kind of ache when I see her. It's not really painful but bothersome."

"So you feel guilt?" his fox offered.

There was a light lick against his throat before the other spoke, "Let's not talk about this right now. Please, take me?"

"Hiei," he spoke regretfully, "I don't think I'm ready just yet. Please stop it, please?"

The still wet, shoulder length hair lay flat against the floor when he laid his head back again, "Fine but you know sooner or later you're going to have to face this, right? I mean, your rut is going to come whether you wish it to or not and just the same..."

He was ready to just not comment at all, for it was the truth, but he felt something was left unsaid when Hiei just let his sentence drift off, "Just the same you'll go through your rut. I know, Hiei, and when that happens–"

"No, Kurama. I don't go into a rut. Being of Koorime descent, I go into heat," he huffed and lifted himself up, but not before removing Kurama from him. "There's a difference. Mukuro told me that with rutting you just feel the need to hump everything in sight. However, when one goes into heat you get this feeling that's very uncomfortable, almost like being _too_ warm and for some reason pleasure seems to overwhelm that feeling for awhile."

His silver ears seem to rise with curiosity, "Heat you say? Doesn't that mean you can... well..."

"Conceive? Carry a brat? Yeah, I guess," he shrugged before flaring his energy, which in turn dried him instantly, "But only when I'm in heat. I think that's how it works at least."

Kurama gathered the rest of his clothing and looked at it, "Hiei..."

The quick fire demon looked down after belting his pants, "Hn?"

"This shirt is just a roll of material, shire too. Is there anything?–"

"Well, you don't _have_ to wear a shirt, it's not like you have breasts," he grinned, "But no, that's all I could find. I was lucky to even find those pants. It's not easy to find clothing that shifts to allow a hole for your tail you know."

Gently he nodded and started the annoying process of trying to make a shirt without actually sewing.

Hiei watched with mild interest when he was done with his own dressing before going up behind the other and helping him tie the ends, "I never doubted that you'd be able to use it. Kind of looks like gypsy clothing."

"I suppose it does, being that they _did_ wear clothing like this. However, in the future I'd rather not were this flimsy materia,." he mumbled.

"Why? Are you cold?" he grinned as his hand ran through the long, soft hair. The heat radiating off it caused the fox's to puff up and dry upon contact.

"N-no, but I'd rather be decent–"

"You're covering yourself for the most part plus you're torso is pretty damn decent if I do say so myself."

"Hiei, stop that!" he latched onto the hand as it started to drift down his chest, "I mean... We're going to Ningenkai right?"

"Hn," he grunted before nodding, "Yes, get up."

* * *

_Please reveiw after these teasers! Thanks!:_

**_"Well if you had locked your door we wouldn't have had this problem... nine minutes Shuichi"_**

**_"Did you think you could escape?! Huh? What about that little 'promise' you made? You do realize what you've just done, don't you?"_**

**_I remember telling him I was his. After that point my vision grew dark and his hands gripping at my waist was the last thing I recall..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry for the wait! I had this in my email for quite awhile but I'm just kind of hesitant about post it. The next chapter won't be this long. As it is, I've been overloading my beta reader, **phoenixfirekitsune. **Thanks a lot, I really owe you :hug:_

_I'd also like to thank all of you who have reveiwed!; **KyoHana, ibanquet, Anna Jaganshi, Tori, What2callmyself, **and **KittyBlue**._

_Alright, well read, review, and enjoy! Please also stop by my **What Lies Beneath Our Skin** story and tell me if you want a seqeal to it! there's one chapter left and so far only 2 have told me they've liked to see one. Sadly that won't happen unless I have at least 4 people though. So if you want one you better get your word in before I get the last say. :winks and hugs:_

_Oh, the reason why I hesitated... there is rape in this chapter. It's not detailed to show you too much of what happened but just enough insight to see how the character is damaged by the horrible experience. I know, it's kind of silly of me but, oh well, sorry.

* * *

Losing Our Head: Chapter 4 _

A grip, bruising at the very least, spun me in my chair, "My office in ten."

"I need to finish my work...And–"

"Well if you had locked your door we wouldn't have had this problem. Nine minutes, Shuichi," a small grin was fixed on his face.

I couldn't help but fall forward into my folded arms, an attempt to control myself as dry sobs escaped me.

"Are you alright Shuichi?"

My back stiffened and I took in a couple of deep breathes before being able to collect myself, "No...Something has come up and–Mia, if anyone asks where I am, just tell them I went home early, alright?"

"Um, sure. I'll get someone else to take some of these files off your back too, I hope everything turns out alright," she gave me a look of pity and, as much as I hate being pitied, I thanked her and took my leave before Hatanaka could come searching for me.

I didn't go home that night. I knew what would come of doing so and I wasn't ready for another session of beatings...

However, I hadn't expected he'd come searching for me, nor that he would actually succeed in finding me. I was tempted to behead him, but there were too many people relying on him. My mother and the boy I now thought of as a brother included.

"Did you think you could escape?! Huh? What about that little 'promise' you made? You do realize what you've just done, don't you?"

My head was jerked and pulled from side to side as I tried to form a response, "Pl-please...don't...I _swear_ I won't–"

"Why should I believe you?" he sneered, his hand slamming my head into the cavern wall, "Tell me!"

I remember telling him I was his...After that point, my vision grew dark and his hands gripping at my waist was the last thing I recall.

* * *

"So that's where you got it–" 

His eyes darted up, a thin layer of tears evident in them, "I...Let's go, shall we?"

The smaller demon watched as his mate struggled slightly to stand before nodding his head, "Hn."

* * *

"Are you no longer one with nature?" the slightly shorter one asked when the youko seem to scrunch up his nose at the trees of the small forest. 

Kurama worried his lip between his teeth before merely shaking his head negatively.

He pulled the fox to a stop, "Then what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Hiei," was the small whisper that met his ears, "It's just, I never felt anything like this before."

"What are you feeling?"

"It's hard to explain, but if I had to I guess, I would say that I feel the plants' emotions in this form. It's kind of overwhelming and hurts me," he finally admitted.

"Have you tried switching back?"

There was silence again before Hiei saw the small nod, "So you no longer have two personas?"

He sighed, "Yes, it would seem that way."

"Hn. Maybe you're still too weak. Give it a bit," the fire demon tried upon hearing the sadness in the other's voice.

"I think not, Hiei, but whatever the case, I believe we should continue on our way less we wish to deal with your–"

The heir snapped around and caught the leg of a small child with a sigh, "You'd think that with their father's heighten spirit sense and their mother's smarts they'd know they shouldn't try attacking."

"Let me go, baka!" the girl yelled and kicked, "I'll get daddy to–"

"Ika, calm down," the fox murmured and took the child from his mate, "You've grown a lot since I last saw you. I almost forgot that demon young grow five times faster than ningen..."

"Only until they're three, then they slow down and take years to show any physical changes," Hiei grunted and look the girl over, "You said this one had orange highlights. Where are they?"

Ika's red eyes grew scared as she looked between the two men, "Who are yous?"

"Where's Hina?" Kurama inquired to the small girl in his arms, "Once we find her, we'll go to the temple, alright?"

"Hina?" Hiei breathed out, though he really shouldn't have been surprised, "Yukina named her...?"

A branch snapping brought them out of their 'trance' and they directed their eyes to the shadows from which it came, "Is that you, Hina? You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Uncle Kurama? What happened to you? That is you, right?" she softly spoke while her hesitant steps brought her closer.

Hiei's face was rather comical when the child came out into the light, "S-she..."

The small face turned to the stranger and stared right back with slight defiance.

"Uncle Kurama? Who's that?" the aquamarine headed girl frowned.

"Well, shall we go to the temple then?"

"Hn," the similar looking relatives grunted before glaring at each other.

* * *

"You go first, baka! I haven't spoken to her in–" 

"Hiei, just knock."

The twins looked at each other before giggling.

Kurama gave Hiei a shrug as he quirked his eyebrow at the act, "Why are you two laughing?"

"Because mother has the same look as you did!" Ika giggled before pointing away.

The demons' followed her small finger and paled as Kurama spoke, "Um, Hello, Yukina–"

Before he could even finish, the woman rushed over to the fox and hugged him with all her might, "Kurama-san!"

His mostly golden eyes widened and awkwardly patted her back once he had adjusted, "Is something wrong, Yukina?"

She sniffled and gave one last squeeze before parting, "No, I'm just so happy to see you both!"

Hiei glanced at her briefly before looking away, "Yukina, I–"

His sister beamed before cutting him off as well with her bear hug, "Brother! I've missed you so much, but why didn't you tell me sooner? I've always had my suspicions, but..."

"You simply deserve better," was all he said.

"Mommy," her mini-me said, "Hina called that fox Uncle Kurama, but wasn't he a ningen?"

Yukina gave a soft sigh and smiled lightly at Hiei's blank look towards her daughter, "Ika, all you need to know is that this is indeed Uncle Kurama, alright? Also, this is–"

"Shrimp! When did ya get back?"

With his eyes narrowed he turned towards the goofy looking ningen who carried a black case over his shoulder and a grin upon his lips, "Baka."

"Hiei," Kurama sighed while at the same time Yukina gave her husband a look.

"Girls, this is Uncle Hiei, my brother."

Upon feeling the pull on his cape he looked down to find Hina lifting it up and examining it, "Yes?"

A small smirk lit up her face and the demon couldn't help but be reminded of himself, "Hn."

"My, are you sure she wasn't meant to be Hiei's child?" Kurama couldn't help but to comment as the two continued their glaring contest from before.

"Tell ya the truth she scared the crap out of me when I first saw her. Always knew Hiei was her bro just not that his traits were so, um, dominant," Kazuma acknowledged sheepishly watching the scene.

"Neither did I," Hiei grumbled as his hand snapped out to grab and lift the girl up by the collar.

His sister gasped and made to help her child, but all too soon Hiei propped his other hand up, seated Hina on it, and jerked his other hand away revealing some type of large black insect, "You shouldn't allow them in that forest. Demon or not, they're too weak to defeat what lies there."

The child watched the man crush the insect in his hand before again piercing him with her small eyes, "I am not weak, baka!"

"Did you know that _that _blood sucker was on you then?" he snorted and made to drop her but she leeched onto his hand.

"I'm not weak!"

"Hina, calm yourself. Hiei, stop fighting with a child," the fox sighed, rubbing his head lightly as an effort to defuse his headache.

Abruptly Hiei paused and looked towards Yukina, "I need to speak with you. Alone."

Kuwabara sighed at the look he received from his wife before gathering Hina and Ika and herding them into the temple with promises of ice cream.

"What is it, Hiei?" she questioned with concern very evident.

"Kurama and I will be staying in the Ningenkai for two weeks. I was wondering if you would mind if we?--"

With earnest she nodded, "I would be honored for you two to live with us for the time being. Though, doesn't Kurama live here? In the Ningenkai I mean."

The speckled eyes met with the red before agreeing, "No longer due to some circumstances. As you can see, my two forms have merged."

Her lips pursed at that and another, stronger, look of concern passed over her face before being absorbed by feigned happiness, "So you now live in the Makai with Brother?"

A smirk and a glance to the side was what the fire demon gave before speaking, "Yes, I guess in ningen terms he'd be referred to as your brother-in-law."

She giggled and shook her head, "Silly, I knew as much, but you're so cute when you try and act like it doesn't make you happy!"

Kurama gave a weak smile and gingerly brought his hand up to wipe at his forehead, "Could we go inside, please?"

* * *

My mind was drowning in the overpowering emotions radiating off of the foliage. I didn't know how much longer I could bare with it and I was starting to feel faint. I can't help but wonder why I can feel this when I could not in my past. 

New abilities due to a new form?

It's possible Hiei but why would I possibly need such an ability?

Tff. how should I know?!

Hiei...Headache not feeling too good. Please calm yourself, especially in my head–

* * *

"Daddy, he's going to go to sleep soon," Hina mumbled upon the three entering the living room. 

Kuwabara swallowed his mouthful of ice cream before asking. "Going to go to sleep?"

In a flutter of black, Hiei caught his mate as his overtaxed mind finally gave out on him.

"See, he went to sleep," she grinned proudly at herself before slurping up what remained of the ice cream.

Yukina's express went blank as she merely stood beside her brother, "You don't seem worried..."

"I'm not," he stated after settling his mate on the lounge chair, "We both have poison running through our systems. Just the same he's having problems with his powers at the moment."

"Let me guess, ya came here because you want Yukina to heal you?" her husband growled, "Well guess what, the answer's no!"

"Baka! You _can't_ heal poison–"

"Kazuma, Hiei, quiet!" she demanded, a rather new mood overcoming her.

With a final glare towards the ningen Hiei turned his attention to his sister, "Just the same, by how you're acting, you're probably pregnant again, ne?"

Sheepishly the woman nodded, "Yes, about two months, half my term."

"So you can't heal anyway," Hiei huffed and looked down at his mate.

* * *

"Shuichi..." 

I tried to ignore the call, feigning sleep, though I knew, as did he, that I rarely sleep at all nowadays.

"Shuichi, I know you're awake! We're going out. Get up," he stripped me of the warm comforter and attached his frigid hands upon my shoulders, shaking me.

"Alright! Alright!" I remember crying, my own hands trying to pry his off me, "I-I'll go. Please stop!"

Upon my pleading he smirked and slammed me once more upon the mattress before righting himself, "Be ready in five minutes. We're going to a motel."

"What of Shuichi and Mother?"

He watched me gather and straighten my blankets before answering, "Baka, it's the first Saturday of the month. Where do you _think_ they are?"

I quickly recalled the meaning of this; the first Saturday of the month meant– "This weekend Shuichi and I were planning to spend the day together at that school fair. As was agreed upon our 'bonding' day."

"He must have forgotten," he smirked widely, "Plus, I wasn't about to let the company's free amusement park tickets go to waste."

"Oh," I mumbled, sitting myself on the now made bed, "S-so..."

My head was jerked up and my lips caught by the harsh man's teeth. They pulled on my bottom lip, stretching it before releasing it, "I rented the room to save you from having to stain your sheets again. Be thankful for that, but if you don't hurry your ass up, I might reconsider my kindness."

My hands clenched at my sides, trying their best not to wipe away the man's salvia as it angered him to no end, "T-thank you."

* * *

The sweat beads accumulated upon his forehead as another groan slipped out of him. Hiei sighed and just continued to run his fingers through the silky hair, trying to bring the fox some comfort. 

"Is he alright?" his sister inquired upon entering the room she had given them for the mean time.

"He'll be alright. I'll make sure of it," he sighed, his eyes not having left his mate since he had entered this sleeping state.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"If you can answer why I'm such a fool not to see this happening from the beginning, then, please, do tell. Other than that, there's nothing either of us can do right now."

"You were concerned with how the youko was effecting him. You thought that's where the problems stopped and thus focused all your attention on making it an easier transition. You watched him from afar rather than up close, where he needed you the most. You're afraid of letting yourself get close to anyone. It was only after your first heat last year that you _felt_ how much you needed him too, right?"

His crimson eyes remained steady, while his insides lay in his past turmoil, "Yes and I never felt such a pain like that before. It felt even worse then having the Jagan implanted."

He was startled when her frail hand pushed aside his bangs, "Don't blame yourself, Brother. Just feel lucky that you are one of the few demons who can think with this," she tapped upon his forehead, "As well as this," she then tapped upon his chest, "It just took some time for you to accept it is all."

* * *

I could feel my life's fluids escaping through my torn lip as well as my aching hole, but he still continued to pound mercilessly into me. 

He fisted me and I couldn't hold back the pain in which he caused any longer, I screamed for all I was worth before he emptied himself in me.

With a shove I was sent forward into the crumpled bed sheets with the small spots of red in which my lip's wound dripped, "I'll have to get you a gag next time. If Shuichi and Shiori were home, they would have–"

I stopped listening by that point. My tears were burning my eyes just like my last remaining 'innocence' was burning from being taken those few scarring minutes ago. Both were uncontrollable and both were the shame upon which I'll never forget.

Again I was shoved, this time onto my back though.At first I tried to resist but then I recalled his threat and obeyed.

"Why are you crying you fag? You brought this upon yourself! After all, if it wasn't for me walking in on you in all your glory, I wouldn't have been turned on. You're too beautiful!" he then laughed, his hands again trailing down my sides before licking at my flaccid member and trying to get it to rise.

I twisted in anguish and pleaded for him to stop, but he caught my flailing arms by the wrists and held them tight as he again lowered his mouth upon me. My eyes rolled back in my head as I lost control of myself. I cursed myself for my hormones before the tears started anew as I felt him grin against me when my phallus started to rise.

No sooner had it rose did it deflate as his teeth bit into it; my eyes flew open, white is all I could see and my mouth fell agape in a silent scream...

* * *

Yukina snatched her hand back when her brother started to shake, "Hiei?" 

Finally the identical eyes met and while one was full of questions the other was full of unshed tears, "I-I'm going to kill him. That bastard has harmed my fox more than any foe ever has."

She looked at him in astonishment, "Who?"

Hiei shook his head, trying to clear his blurred vision, "Don't worry yourself about it. Just watch Kurama while I'm out."

He flashed over to the window, unlatching it before setting to leave, "Wait!"

"Hn?" he grunted, his anger controlling him.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but if Kurama left him alive don't you think it would be wise to try and understand why he did?"

"He had to, but now he doesn't–"

"Please wait until he wakes. I can't stop you from doing something you've set your mind to, but please just wait for Kurama to wake."

Reluctantly he nodded his head, but still left out the window, leaving a chilling wind behind.

* * *

His katana gathered his anger and cut through the trees in swift motions. The plants fell hard upon the earth, small tremors shaking the ground upon which they once stood. 

"God dammit shrimp! At this rate there won't _be_ any forest!" the man barked from a distance away steadily drawing forward.

Kazuma, the once clumsy, foolish team member, felt the fire demon's erratic youki and never before felt it this unsettled, "Fight me unless you want to just keep on attacking things that can't fight back!"

Hiei snorted and looked over his shoulder at the carrottop, "What difference would there be?"

"Why you–" he acted the part of his old self and summoned his spirt sword and charged forward.

The demon just stood there unmoving as the ningen just came closer and closer. He stopped not even an inch upon contact and let his sword fade away, "What the hell?! Why won't you fight me?!"

He blinked several times at his brother-in-law before looking up upon the sun and ray-soaked clouds of the blue sky, "I'm trying to devise a way to kill something without being penalized by that shit-faced junior god."

"What? You mean a ningen? Why?" he murmured, leaning back on his right heel.

"Hn. Be lucky I told you this much," he scoffed and sheathed his sword. Almost as suddenly as he did that did he fist his hair to cut off the pain coming through his link with Kurama.

"What's wrong, Hiei? I'm serious, so don't go sayin' that it's none of my business either."

He sighed, but relented. After all, even if he didn't like the fool, they've known each other for close to ten years now and he _did_ trust him for the most part, "Kurama's step-father did things to him that cannot be forgiven."

"Like?" he questioned rather concerned now.

His red eyes still glared up into the sky, "Like? Well lets just say that he stole things from him, things that cannot be returned."

Being quick to react his fist slammed into an already fallen tree, "That bastard!"

"I want to kill him and if I can't find a way to avoid the Rekai prison, then I'll just do what I have to and accept my punishment knowing I killed the creature that dared to do such a thing to him."

"Wait, don't kill him. If you do, you know that Urameshi would just have to go hunting you down!"

Hiei shrugged and looked at him, "Do _you_ have a plan?"

"Maybe...But if she says no, don't go bugging her!"

"She?" he asked, raising a brow in question as well.

"Well, Yusuke has been seeing someone who has certain _ins_. I won't get into it, but Keiko dropped him when he still looked like his fifteen year old self and she grew..." he stumbled on trying to put it gently.

"Older? Gained wrinkles? What?" the other growled.

He laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, something like that. Anyhow, as I said she has some ins and maybe, if you asked, you can work a deal on which that 'ass' dies, but the bloods not on your hands."

"Who is this mystery woman?"

"Um., It's Botan, but don't go off thinking–"

A devious smirk formed on his lips upon this information, "Perfect. Reapers can easily remove souls and destroy them with no problem. Just need to call in some favors. If Kurama wakes before I return–"

"Nuh uh! You're staying here you asshole. Don't think I'm blind do ya? I can clearly see your youki fighting off the dark one. There's still a large amount of it. Plus, Kurama's _your_ responsibly. You have to take care of him and bring him back to full heath before you go off trying to fight his battles!"

"You and your moral codes are all skewed you know?" a small dark chuckle left him before his form shifted and disappeared from view.

* * *

"How are you, Shuichi? You don't look to well. Did something happen?" 

I could tell my hallowed out look startled her as she at first backed away before cupping my cheek and stroking it with her thumb, "What happened, sweety? You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

Blankly I stared at her before looking out my window, watching the wind play with the leaves, "Nothing's wrong, Mother. Everything's fine."

"Shuichi, honey, please if something's bothering you, then–"

"Nothing's bothering me, Mother!" I moved away from her gentle caress, "I'm going out. I'll be home later."

Her hurt expressed burned itself into my memory before I turned from the reflecting window glass and left my room and soon my house.

It wasn't until later that I gained the slightest of emotions back. Hours must have passed since I laid there on the park's grass and then another few before I finally drifted off.

The lightest of touches graced my skin before I jerked up and smacked the offending stick away.

"Hn, took you long enough. Why the hell are you sleeping here when you have a house?"

I gazed up at him and, though his eyes seemed to grow curious at the way my own eyes looked, he did nothing to distance himself, "Well?"

"Well," I repeated with a sigh, my sight drifting to the patches of stars in the sky, "I felt like being absorbed in the warmth that only those tiny suns can give."

Hiei gazed up as well with a shrug, "What use is warmth in which you can't hold and actually _feel_?"

A frown creased my lips before he silently sat himself beside me, his natural heat spreading through me and beyond.

* * *

"Kurama," he sighed, his hand poking the other's ear, "Wake up, come on. The _talking_ plants are gone now. They can't hurt you–" 

"You're taunting me...Why?" he murmured unconsciously, his eyes squeezing firmly shut.

He nibbled his lip, "Sorry. Please wake up? Come on. I don't want to have to see your nightmares during the day _and_ at night."

There was no true response to that, just a turn of the head away from the annoying finger.

"Kurama! Wake the fuck up!" Hiei all but cried, his hands gripping at his forehead again.

* * *

"Scream my name you little bitch!" 

I wept freely again. No matter how many times he has done this, no matter how long he continued to, I would cry. Not to satisfy his need to see me broken, but just so I could feel like I had _some_ control over myself, that I had something I could freely do.

Another harsh jab penetrated me and I held in my pain; screaming was something that I would not do anymore. Not after what happened when his son almost came in because he heard it. He harmed me terribly after that. I can still feel the thick twine around my appendages and his leather belt upon my...

Kurama!

H-Hiei?

Kami, it took you long enough to fucking hear! Wake up!

* * *

Hesitantly his eyes fluttered open, "W-what?" 

Abruptly his face was covered by his mate's as it was kissed all over as well as licked.

"S-stop!" he yelled, his fingers clawing at anything he could grab hold of. It was only after Hiei had gained some control over himself that his arms wrapped around his fox and buried his face in his shoulder.

Soft shutters wracked the smaller demon's body only causing him to hold tighter, "Kurama."

"Hiei?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry," he kept repeating, his whisper but as soft and as low as the wind.

"For?" he mumbled, his mind at a lost to why he would apologize.

His mate shook his head, "For everything."

"Hiei, what are you going on about? Stop it. This isn't you!"

The smaller one moved back and sat up on his mate's chest; his eyes again glassy looking, "I never realized how much pain _this_," his fisted hand rested against his own chest, "could hurt. I'm sorry I never believed you. I'm sorry for letting–"

"Shh...Calm yourself. What you saw, it's not your fault, its mine. If I were to just tell my mother from the beginning, none of this would have happened. I was just too ashamed and, in the end, this is the pain I was dealt. It's only fair. As Youko, I can't recall how many others I took advantage of that same way."

"But I was selfish. Even after all I saw, I wanted you to–"

Kurama sighed and lifted himself enough to close the gap between them. His tongue tentatively roamed the warmer mouth before twisting together with the slick organ that homed there.

Hot liquid dripped upon his cheeks, his eyes drifting open to find that the other's tears had spilt and those that escaped fabric clicked upon the floor. The fox's soft hand rose and dried the tear stained cheek before they parted for breath.

The golden eyes watched his mate turn his head dejectedly to the side, trying to regain control of his emotions, "Hiei, I never saw you this way before. Are you alright?"

Hiei sniffed lightly and stiffly shook his head, "I don't know. Just a few moments ago I wanted to kill that bastard, but...but when I came back and saw pain etched upon you, heard small whimpers, and then knowing why you were doing that..."

"I never saw you like this before though. Even when you knew Yomi was ready to force me to–"

"Last year was my first heat. It felt like a thousand blades were digging into my skin and then were withdrawn to only be replaced again. Up till then I thought all I felt was lust. That's all a demon _could_ feel I thought. But my eyes were burnt with your image; when I _did_ find sleep, all I could think about was you," he sighed before he added with some embarrassment, "I don't know how I lasted my heat without you."

A small smile lite up his face as his thumb keep stroking the soft cheek, "You'll never realize how ningen that sounded Hiei."

His glared pierced the sweet moment, "What?! I'm not like those fucking–"

"Hiei, it was meant as a complement," he sighed and pulled his hand away, "Ningen's are, for the most part, ruled by their emotions. When one is evil, it is likely that one will remain evil his whole life because of those constant feelings of hate and greed. However, just as there are evil, there are good too. Kuzuma is a prime example."

He snorted and rolled his eyes to avoid his mate's, "Don't make me laugh. All ningens are corrupt."

"Is that so?" Kurama questioned softly, "If you can recall, I'm half-ningen so does that mean I'm half corrupt?"

"I-I," he was at a lost as his eyes stopped and realized their mistake, "I'm sorry."

"Shhh...It's alright," the fox murmured and brought the smaller demon into his arms for a forgiving hug.

* * *

"Mother!" 

I watched as she fell for seemingly no reason, or so she might have thought, "S-Shuichi...I'm sorry..."

Quickly I was at her side, my tears, again, unchecked, "Shhh, stop speaking, Mother. I'll call an ambulance and–"

One of her caring smiles, the ones I once was graced with everyday, came upon her paling face, "I was...naive. I'm _so_...sorry, sweety..."

"Mother, stop it! Stop acting like you're going to die! The paramedics can get that air bubble out right away, and then–"

"Not...Soon enough. I'm sorry...Please...just forgive me...for not trusting you...My loving son," her eyes were quickly fading, but tears fell from them nonetheless.

"No, Mother. I am sorry. Sorry for not telling you the truth until too late," I cried into her chest as her last breath left her. That's how I stayed until her soul had passed into the next world.

* * *

"Calm down, please." 

Hiei huffed several times against his chest, "I can't handle these damn emotions! They're breaking me down damn it! If I'd just paid more attention to you–"

"Hiei, you have important responsibilities. You're not some superhero who can run back and forth between the borders whenever you wish to. Plus, because of all this I learned how to express myself better. I was once so shut off and secretive. In a sense, what I am now is better, isn't it?"

Distressed, the demon shook his head, "No, not at this cost. You can't forgive that creature. You can't just pass it off as something that was fate which would bring you to me. You just can't. He all but broke you; he made you feel like garbage."

"You're right, I can't forgive him. I never will be able to, but I can try to look at the bright side. For, as you once said, that is of my nature. Now cheer up, stop apologizing, and stop acting like this. It really isn't you."

"It hurts to see what he did to you, to feel that pain. I've been through rough times, but never before have I allowed myself to involve my emotions as such in this case. It's tiring and shatters you. I can't begin to understand why you still stand before me whole," he admitted, his arms still hugging, his head still resting above his fox's heartbeat.

"There was many a time in which I wondered why I continued on, even before my true starting of Shuichi. At first it was simply greed, the greed to be alive. It soon evolved to continuing for the sake of a loved one and, until this day, it remains that way. Though there were cases I had hoped for my demise I could never follow through knowing each time you could be or were there watching."

"Yo love birds!" came the loud call as well as harsh knock, "Dinner!"

Both cringed at the interruption before Kurama called back, "We'll be there in a moment Kazuma."

"'Kay!"

The two sighed as one before pulling apart and standing, "We can continue this afterwards if you'd like."

Hiei gave him a look and a shake of his head, "Lets go eat."

* * *

"So, Uncle Hiie–" 

"Hiei," the demon corrected before stuffing another noodle in his mouth.

Ika gave him a look, "Yeah, Hiie."

Kurama chuckled and patted his mate's head, "They'll learn it in time, calm yourself. So Ika, what was it you were going to ask?"

"Um.," she dropped her chopsticks into her dish and pouted as she tried to concentrate, "I can't remember."

"That's alright," he smiled, subtly elbowing his mate as he sent another blank look towards the child.

"Hn. Baka," the other girl muttered between nibbling on a piece of sushi.

"Hina, what have I said about insulting your sister?" Yukina reprehended.

Hina shrugged, "She forgot what she was going to say in a matter of a minute plus she can't even says Hiei."

"Say, not says. We all make mistakes and learn from them, right honey?"

"Yeah, no more insults or there will be no t.v. for a week. Got it?" Kuzuma contributed between the worshiping of his wife's cooking.

The girl looked at her plate and rolled her eyes, "Sure."

A small smile graced the fox's face as he removed three seeds from his hair and grew them.

The black-headed child darted her head up and watched with a quirked head, "That seems familar."

Hiei smirked at the girl's mispronunciation, "Probably is. He always gives flowers to the women he cares for, isn't that right fox?"

"Oh hush, Hiei," he flushed lightly and gave them out.

"A white tulip for Yukina," She smiled softly and accepted the gift.

His golden eyes drifted over to the other two girls beside each other. "To Ika a large periwinkle-no poison," he added upon her mother's worried look.

"Lastly, Hina, do you recall what this is?" he twisted the flower in front of her face.

"Um..." she focused on the moving flower, "A rose, a Renaissance rose, right?"

Kurama tapped the girl's nose with it, "You have a great memory."

Hina carefully took the dark red, almost black rose from him before proudly stating, "I can remember everything! Like this time daddy and mommy were–"

"Let's clean up. Will you girls help me?" Yukina cut in, a bright blush upon her pale cheeks.

* * *

"Hina is very much like you, Hiei. The way she looks, acts, is able to remember–" 

Hiei plopped down upon the sill and gazed out, "I feel sorry for the kid. Remembering everything is more of a curse then a gift."

For awhile he watched him gaze upon the sunset before going up behind him, "Let's go outside and watch it."

"What about the plants bothering you?"

"I'll be alright. Now come on," he unlatched the window and pushed it open before jumping out and dashing away.

"He's being playful, maybe he would be..." he shook his head with a sigh before darting off after him.

* * *

I can recall a time in which I was truly happy. It was when Mother and I were walking through the botanical gardens. 

"Shuichi, do you know what this type of flower is?"

I was eleven then, so I pretended not to know. She laughed and patted my head, "It's a hybrid of a rose and a lyrica. There really is no definite name for it."

Stunned was the one word that could have described me at that instance. I was positive that it was just a simple black rose; I hadn't thought it was naturally that way, "You're kidding me."

Her brilliant eyes gazed upon the rather dark flower, "Not at all. The lyrica flower is what gives off the illusion of the flower being black. You see, this extinct flower was discovered a long time ago and once taken out of its untamed environment it would die. They could never tame it like they could a rose or a tulip."

"I never heard of a lyrica before though," I felt the need to state.

Again she chuckled, "I'm sure you haven't heard of plenty of these flowers. Anyway, they over tested and while they developed this tameable verison, the original plant became extinct. It's a shame. From the photos I saw of it, it looked truly unique."

I pouted at her for treating me like the child my ningen form actually was, but finally gave into curiosity, "Is there any particular name favored?"

"Hmm, there were many, but none quite fit it. But I did give it a little name. I call it the Renaissance rose."

I latched onto her hand when she went to go look at the other plants, "Wait, why?"

"Well, in a way it's the rebirth of the lyrica just more tamed and a slightly different form. Perhaps one day the lyrica will dominate over the rose and become wild once again."

"Maybe."

* * *

Hiei toppled the stationary fox to the ground, "Caught you." 

"So you did," he replied and looked ahead like he was doing previously, "It's majestic, isn't it?"

The red eyes followed the train of view and sat up. "It's...nice," he offered.

The golden sky and the gifted orange and pink clouds reflected their light into the small pond before them, alighting it as well with its color, "We need to talk."

"About?"

Kurama flipped onto his back and watched the departing sun that way, "I suppose we should start with us."

The demon sighed and turned onto his back as well, "What about us?"

"I heard your thoughts from before, the ones of Hatanaka," he began, "He's my problem and I know you care about me and want to protect me, _but_ to have his blood on either of our hands is something we don't need. I rather him live with what he's done than to die and erase it all."

"But he deserves to be shown no mercy!" he yelled, shooting up from the ground to look accusingly at his mate, "What if he starts doing the same thing to his son?"

"He won't," he answered simply, "Answer me this, would you be upset if I were to get involved with your everyday duties with the Makai? Or better yet, become Yomi's advisor again to form a peace treaty between the two territories?"

"You can't be sure and don't you _ever_ get involved with _him_ again, you hear me?!" he growled, ready to shake some sense into the other.

"I merely use it to prove my point," he sighed and closed his eyes, "That's your job, your duties, not my own. Unless asked, I will not deal with such matters, so I wish to expect the same from you, please?"

A moment passed before Hiei bowed his head, "Fine, I give you my word."

"Thank you."

Minutes later Hiei thought to ask how Kurama had been able to read his mind.

A soft smile glowed upon the fox's lips, "Our mating bond is becoming stronger, or have you not realized this?"

He closed his eyes and tried to feel out the link, "It's still small."

"Yes, that's the size it will always be, but does it not _look_ less fragile? Does it not now radiate a light blue to the before black?"

Hiei quizzically looked over to his fox, "What does color have to do with anything? How do you know it won't grow larger?"

"I've seen a few mated demons in my day and they all had that small looking link. I suppose it's so only the observant can know of one's mating, and so it's like a protection against foes. Although, I don't know where the color really plays a part. It just changed, so I thought it might..."

"Hn. I'm as new to it as you are."

"I know," he chuckled, "I just find it a bit humorous that both of us don't know much about this."

"Never thought I would be mated," the demon admitted and stretched, "Ready to go in?"

"Wait, there's something else," Kurama added as he turned onto his side to face the other.

"Well?"

He reached his thin fingered hand forward and ran it through the dark mass, "I don't want to ever see you cry again."

His crimson eyes glared at the other, "Like I ever intended to in the first place! It's the damn hormones."

The other's eyes grew wider and his hand stilled, "Hormones?"

A pronounced red lit his cheeks, "From what I know about my race-both sides-their hormones are a bit out of wack in the first five years of our heat."

"Oh," he laughed, relaxing once again, "Well, in a sense you're half female then, right?"

"Don't push it!"

The half-demon sported a pout and looked away with false hurt, "I was just joking around, hermaphrodite!"

"Hermaphrodite?" he quirked a brow at the word, "What the hell does that mean you baka fox?!"

Again a small chortle left him, "It's a being or animal that is both female and male."

Blinking blankly at the silver-red fox, he shook his head, "To think I was debating on whether on not to have brats with you. It's decided I guess. You're simply too immature."

"W-what?" he returned, shock clearly shown upon his face.

A deep roar of what could only be labeled as Hiei's laughs erupted, "That look–oh–oh that was good!"

A real pout formed on Kurama's lips now, "That wasn't funny Hiei."

"Oh?" he slowed his laughs to a chuckle, "I thought it was. Now let's get back. I'm tired."

"Just another moment," the other whispered, "I want to watch the stars come out."

* * *

"That's the little dipper and above that, to the right, is the big dipper. Oh, and a part of the dipper is Orion's belt. There's the North star and over there–" 

"What are you talking about? They're just stars."

She pulled me into her lap, the blanket underneath us scrunching up slightly from the movement, "They aren't _just stars, _dear. They're memories, stories, pictures–nature's way of guiding us safely home."

I remember leaning against her and gazing up once more, "How so? They're just tiny suns. That's what I say."

Mother gave my six year old self a questioning look before shaking her head, "In time, sweety, you'll understand the importance of those _tiny suns_ you so readily dub as unimportant. Why, some of my most wonderful memories are right here under the stars. It's a time in which wishes really do come true–"

I was rude and selfish back then, just the same I was arrogant, "I'm no fool. Wishes don't come true no matter what the circumstances."

With a sigh, she hugged me tighter and my sensitive nose picked up the scent of her salty tears. I could only guess that she blamed herself for the way I viewed things. If only I was more considerate, maybe she wouldn't have tried so hard to satisfy my every need, maybe she wouldn't have felt guilty about me not having a father, maybe...

* * *

Hiei didn't comment on the little flashback playing before his eyes. Instead he reclined back onto the earth and gazed upon the darkening sky. 

"Dragonheart."

"What?" was his sighed response even if he hadn't quite heard what was being said.

A weight settled upon his chest and he looked down to find a head resting upon it, "I remember my mother once calling my father dearheart. Like Yukina calls Kazuma honey, it's terms of endearment."

"Oh, well what did you say before?"

A hand came up to lay upon the chest too before his body cuddled against Hiei's side, "Dragonheart."

Carefully he lifted his arm from beneath the fox before wrapping it around the other's shoulder's, "I'm not that great at making up nicknames."

Kurama chuckled, "Give it a shot."

He was silent for a bit more, his hand starting to stroke through his mate's hair.

"Hiei."

"Renascence Rose."

The fox propped up his head to stare at the demon, "Renascence Rose? That's sweet, but isn't it long?"

"Hn. It''s not easy to find a fitting name for a complex being such as yourself," he stated his eyes still looking to the sky.

"Oh."

"Does that bright star have a name?"

A soft smile graced his lips as he turned to look up as well, "They call that the North Star. It is believed that if you follow it, it will always lead you home."

"And that cluster over there?"

For what seemed like hours, the two talked underneath the stars before they both grew too tired and too comfortable to return back to their room to sleep.

* * *

There was a swirl of different colors ranging from greens to browns to blues. I could only guess that I was moving through some woods at a _very_ high speed. The only thing that threw me off was that I could not possibly move at that speed, so what was going on? 

There was a short gasp and apparently a lost of footing as the ground came spiraling forward. I couldn't even pretend to feel the pain that must have been felt...So again, what's going on?

"You done running you piece of trash?"

A demon with rather sharp, protruding teeth came into view as his arm lifted–

It was cut short. Was that part of...

What the hell are you doing here?!

What am _I_ doing here? What are you doing here?!

This is my head, baka!

W-what? How?

Get out!

Stop yelling!

* * *

The two woke with a start, both sets of eyes wide and staring into the other's. 

"I didn't mean to–"

"How did you get into my head?"

"I was sleeping! How am I suppose to know?!"

"How long were you there? What did you see?" came the urgent questions.

The fox drew away from the other, hurt clear in his features, "Does it matter?"

"What did you see?!" Hiei demanded.

"Why does it matter?!" Kurama yelled right back.

"What did you fucking see?" he snarled, his form rising just enough to pounce if the need to arose.

The other couldn't help but draw further backwards at this. Sure Hiei had acted much the same many times before but never to him, "Hiei..."

* * *

_Please review atfter these little teasers!:_

_**"We need to find out more about what happens when one mates, that's what we need to do..."**_

_**"Mommy was saying that... that... um... Oh yeah! That she was going to take me somewhere today!"**_

_**"Well, there's the actual mating and then there's the first step to creating the mating bond. You two have done things out of order which in turn is why you are probably stressed and a bit hormonal in Hiei's case."**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_Thanks again to my great reviewers! I love ya!: **shiorifoxiesmom**, **Anna Jaganshi**, **ShibuNoNeko**, **KyoHana**, **SanguineFox**, **ibanquet**, **Wild Irish Rose31**, **phoenixfirekitsune**, **Gemenice**, and **rosealin**._

_Please read and review! Oh, a word of warning, there's a bit of lime action going on in this chapter._

* * *

_Losing Our Head: Chapter 5_

The simple call seemed to break through the fire demon's resolve for he fell backwards onto his rump and buried his head into his arms.

"Hiei?..."

He didn't speak at all, just shook his head numerous times.

The head of silver and red stains bowed, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, I hadn't even known I was..."

"No," Hiei shook his head one final time, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at **you**. It's just... my past is a bit–"

"Hiei, I understand... you don't have to explain yourself. It's just... I didn't know what I was viewing. If ever it happens I'll try getting out, alright?"

"We need to find out more about what happens when one mates, that's what we need to do..."

* * *

"Morning brothers, how are you two?" 

Kurama beamed lightly at the aquamarine headed demoness, "Very good, and yourself?"

"Fine, fine!" she too smiled before setting down a few food items on the table, "Eat up, there's plenty for everyone."

"Thank you," they both said, a brief smile on their lips as they looked to each other and sat.

"Uncle Hiie, Uncle Kurama!" squealed the mini-Yukina.

Kurama chuckled and hugged the child good morning while Hiei awkwardly accepted her hug.

"Mommy was saying that... that... um... Oh yeah! That she was going to take me somewhere today!"

"Oh?" Hiei questioned, his eyes turning towards his sister, "Where?"

"To the island. I can't and don't want to go but as mommy has explained, Ika is a full Koorime so she needs to spend a week there once a year," Hina spat out, taking her place at the table.

"You're just jealous!" Ika cried, her eyes looking ready to spill.

Yukina was about to stop all of this when Kurama stepped in, "Girls, calm down. Demons are demons regardless of their race just as ningens are ningens. If Yukina doesn't mind, maybe we can take Hina to the Makai so she too can get in touch with her demon heritage."

"I don't want to–"

"That sounds wonderful... but I wouldn't want to be asking too much from you two. I was just going to drop her off at Shizuru's place and then Kuzuma would–"

"Hn, we'll do it. We have nothing better to do," Hiei shrugged.

"What about the poison?"

The fox sighed, "Unfortunately it's still there but the only thing it seems to be effecting is our sleep. It shouldn't be anything to worry about but if you wish we'll just linger around Mukuro's property."

**_Yeah... a brat around her property, I'm sure she'll _love _that..._**

Kurama turned to Hiei and blinked, "Did you... say something?"

The demon returned the odd look as well as the others in the room, "No."

_I could have sworn he said something..._

"Crap," Hiei groaned, his hand opening to cradle his head.

"Hiei, Kurama, what's going on?" was the innocent question passed on by the ice apparition.

Reluctantly her brother spoke, "It has to do with the _bond_ we share..."

"Oh..." she flushed lightly before looking down at her girls, "Why don't you two go watch some t.v.? You can eat breakfast on the coffee table, alright?"

Hina rolled her eyes and hopped out of her chair, "Not hungry–"

"Growing demons need their nutrients, eat what your mom cooked and be happy with that," Hiei growled.

The girl snorted, "Make me–"

Before anything could happen Yukina cut in, "Sweety, please eat something, you're uncle is right and Hiei please let me deal with these matters."

* * *

"So... you two don't know _anything_ about the after effects of mating?' 

"Not...quite," Kurama offered, a note of embarrassment in his tone.

"Well, there's the actual mating and then there's the first step to creating the mating bond. You two have done things out of order which in turn is why you are probably stressed _and_ a bit hormonal in Hiei's case."

Hiei turned away with a huff, "It's kind of hard to have _mated_ when I was in a rush to save him _and _then there's–"

"I'm not looking to know why Hiei," Yukina stated before the fox's face could grow anymore red, "I'm just pointing out why you are having some difficulties. There's also the fact that neither of you have spent much time around mated demons to know what one needs to know..."

"For instance, Hiei you can bear children since you're part Koorime. That means you'll go into heat twice a year just like you, Kurama, will go into romp twice a year. That is until you settle down and have some children," she paused and smiled slightly at the blushing men, "I sometimes forget that you two spent so much time with ningens... I'm sorry, I'm embarrassing you two."

"No you're not," Kurama softly objected, "You're just trying to help is all, please continue."

She suddenly stood, a bright smile on her face, "I think Genkia had something that you could read, it should be a bit more informative and less flustering for you two. Plus, I have to get ready for the trip."

* * *

"Thanks again for escorting us to the mountain brothers, I'll take it from here... After all you know how testy _they _can be," she turned back in afterthought, "Hina be nice and listen to your uncles, I'll pick you up on the way home..." 

The girl pouted and turned away from her mother, "Fine, but I don't know why I couldn't just stay with Aunt Shiz..."

"I'm sure you'll have a fun time regardless– Oh and Hiei, maybe you can teach her a bit of control on her flames... I didn't mention before but when she has nightmares they tend to–"

"Mom!" Hina hissed, a brilliant red blush on her cheeks.

Kurama's patted her head and smiled, "It can't be any worse then when I was a kit and I had such problems controlling plants that when I fell asleep I awoke to a jungle of flesh-eating Hungrias..."

The four gave him an odd look causing him to turn red, "What?"

"You were able to grow flesh-eating Hungrias as a kit and in your sleep?" Hiei questioned.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Mind you it wasn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to either... but we're getting off track. Have a fun time Ika, take good care of your mother!"

"Will do!" the girl laughed and tugged on her mother's hand.

"Alright... well I'll be back in a week's time. Take care," she hesitated a moment, her face showing her sorrow before kneeling and hugging her other daughter to her.

The child pouted and half-heartedly tried to escape her mother's embrace, "_Mom_..."

"I'm sorry honey, I know you're upset you can't come but do try to make the best of it," she sighed before pulling back to stare into the matching eyes of her daughter, "You'll understand when you get older, you'll see."

With one last brush of her hand against Hina's pale cheek she stood and left with Ika.

_"Shuichi... please stop worrying about me," she pleaded, her eyes carrying dark circles under them, her pale skin did nothing to help lessen the shade._

_"Mother," I sighed, "Once you get better I'll have nothing to worry about so until then I'll be there for you..."_

_Her brown eyes met briefly with my own. I couldn't help but look down into my lap, focusing all my attention on the apple I was cutting rather then those pained eyes, "I don't know how long I may be here... I don't want to see you wasting your time with a sickly woman like me when you could be hanging out with friends dear."_

_I remained silent as I finished with the sweet fruit as my mind drifted off to my plans... I was going to make sure she recovered even if the fire demon tried to stop me. Though even back then I figured he knew of my plans. It was simply that he didn't care, that he didn't really know what the offering to the mirror must have been..._

_**I didn't know... Not that you'd leave the group nor that you'd attempt to offer your life for that of your ningen mother. You're mind is too complex to simply try to read with the Jagan.**_

_Oh... well either case my plans didn't quite go as followed... but at least I was reunited with her once everything was worked out._

"Uncle Kurama?... Uncle Hiei?"

The silver-red headed fox shook his head before smiling down at the child, "Shall we?"

"Hn, how fast can you run?"

The girl looked up to the dark-haired man daring him to insult her, "Fast enough."

Not even a blink of an eye later she was lifted into the air, "Apparently not too fast then... We'll need to improve on that. In the mean time do you want to feel what _real_ speed is?"

With slight awe she gazed down at the hand that held her before washing the look from her face and glaring at Hiei, "Hn."

_You've got her interest, can we go now?_

Hiei looked over to the fox who was looking to the sky and quirked his head, "Why are you so impatient today fox?"

With a sigh he motioned to the clouds, "I can smell an approaching storm. Seeing that we're quite a distance from shelter we've best get on our way."

"A storm? Will mom and Ika be 'lright?"

The demon snorted and shifted the small girl securely in his arms, "The island floats above the clouds, the most they'll feel of it is a slight breeze. Kurama's right though, we should get moving, hold tight."

* * *

Their niece laughed and giggled along the way as the wind whipped around her and the trees seemed to be nothing but blurs, "You move really fast!" 

He couldn't help the grin that passed upon his lips, "Of course, I didn't train over ten years just to improve my skills and techniques."

A plant surrounded them suddenly while Hiei jerked to a stop and looked around, "What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

Feeling the light shiver the girl gave off he summoned his fire to light the area, "Don't worry, Kurama's doing something..."

For a good five minutes they waited inside the flower prison. Hiei hadn't even tried to break through it mainly because he couldn't, after all this was his mate's creation.

_**Kurama...**_

_One... more second..._

He blinked in surprise before he closed his eyes to experiment on a theory he just came up with.

* * *

Up and down, to and fro, the movement threw him off at first before eyes settled on a large demon. 

_**A Welph.**_

The fox didn't have time to be startled by the presence of another inside his head as he dodged another attack.

"Mutt, you'll not defeat me, give up and I may spare you... After I get a taste of your sweet ningen blood that is," he grinned as he lashed out once again at the agile hybrid.

A twitch of his wrist sent out the ever recognizable rose whip, "We shall see who's blood will be spilt."

_**Let me out of here baka! That's an A class Welph you're dealing with, his weakness is fire so why the hell did you trap me in your–**_

_To protect Hina. She has not seen bloodshed in her year of life, I'd prefer us not to be the ones to ruin that._

**_But_–**

Suddenly the whip slashed out at the creature, catching him by the wrist and tugging hard to secure the fastening.

"What do you plan on doing half-breed? Binding me?" he pulled hard at the thorny weapon trying to gain some momentum and make Kurama fall forward.

Holding tight to the handle the youko smirked, "A Welph, a creature of foul attitude as well as lacking good judgement. Your kind were once allies with the Youko clans of the Makai, were they not?"

With a snort the demon answered, "What youko clans? Fool, the only youkos that remain are those who were rejects of the clans that once existed."

His hand jerked roughly on his weapon of choice, "You lie..."

A malicious smirked resided on his face, "I speak the truth Youko Kurama, your father, King Rama _is dead_."

With an unknown source of energy his whip lite with the flames of hell. The last thing he could recall of the Welph was the look of horror in his eyes.

* * *

A large in take of air scared the girl to no end as her uncle started huffing in and out, "Uncle! Uncle! Are you alright? Y-your heart beat stopped for a bit... Are you alright?" 

His wide eyes calmed slightly as he looked down at Hina, "Fine..."

Slowly his hand rose and touched upon the thick flower petals as he tried concentrating enough to open them. He growled slightly when all his efforts only rewarded him with a pulse through the plant.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to open this damn flower..." he sighed, his eyes closing again as he tried to concentrate.

"Oh... but I though Uncle Kurama was the plant person and you the fire one?"

"That is true for the most part... but we're..." the demon paused his eyes twitching under his lids as he tried to remember that ningen term the baka had used often, "married so I can use his powers."

The girl shrugged and not even a minute later the flower's petals drew back revealing the tall fox, "We must rush, I'm sure with the amount of youki I let off we'll be swarmed with demons soon..."

* * *

"Wow..." a tiny set of red eyes gazed upon the gigantic edifice, "You live _here_?" 

Hiei smirked lightly though his own orbs told a different story, one of concern as he looked upon his mate, "Yes, this is Lord Mukuro's castle. Remember, don't cause any trouble for her or anyone in there, alright?"

"Hn!" she grunted affirmatively, apparently she now held a torch for her uncles, "Can we look around, can we?"

"Maybe later... We'll get you settled in and then we'll decide what to do."

* * *

"Hiei..." the demoness's voice echoed through the hall. 

With a huff he kneeled down on one knee and bowed his head, "Lord Mukuro."

A soft chuckle met his ears as he again stood, "You two have a child? To think I thought your relationship just started..."

"This is my niece, Hina," Hiei snarled before guiding the girl forward and more into the light, "She will be spending the duration of the week with Kurama and me."

"Hn. She sounds mean–" the girl started but soon found a hand clasped over her mouth and a piercing glare coming from the owner.

Mukuro looked amused at the scene in front of her, "Are you quite sure she isn't yours?"

With his patent grunt stolen from him he merely gave a nod before Kurama stepped forward, "You needn't worry about your heir becoming pregnant. When the time comes you will surely know."

"Who's to say I will allow that to happen?"

A long fingered hand rested upon the angering fire demon, "Who's to say you have a word in that matter?"

Her small grin never left her face as she threaded her hands together over her knee, "Touche, however... if I really cared to enforce your signed upon contract Hiei, would I not have a word in that matter then?"

The mostly golden eyes chanced a small glance down at his partner before gazing right back to the lord, "Under subsection F there's a few remarks about how if the heir has a mate that the former lines of forced production or lack of that would be otherwise terminated deciding upon their decision as a whole, is there not?"

"Ah, true, I nearly forgot Yomi tried his hand at making his heir produce offspring..."

"Is that all, Mukuro?" Hiei growled, clearly frustrated with the way she was acting.

She seemed to tap her chin in thought before replying, "No but I would like to speak to you alone after supper. Go get your guest settled in for now."

* * *

"I don't like her," was the first thing the girl huffed as the main room doors closed behind her, "She's mean and hurtful." 

"She's a lord, you will respect her and do what she commands you to do, alright?" Hiei mumbled before taking hold of his mate's hand, trying to see what was wrong.

"If she told me to jump off a bridge I'd do it then?! I think not baka!"

"Mukuro wouldn't request anything that absurd."

**_Kurama?_**

_What is it Hiei?_

_**Are you okay?**_

_I'm fine... Hina wishes for you to show her to a room._

"Hn, Hina do you mind if I have Iva get you settled in? We have some business to take care of before we join you."

"Iva?"

A bell chimed from somewhere in the room and a few moments later the brown haired demoness joined them, "Is there anything I can help you with Sire?"

"Iva, this is Hina. Hina, Iva. Now that introductions are out of the way, Iva can you set up a room for Hina in my domain?"

"Of course Sire," she smiled down at the moody child, "Come Hina, once I get your room together would you like some chocolates and some clothing of the Makai?"

The girl looked up to her uncles before looking at the woman, "Clothing of the Makai?"

Kurama chuckled before explaining to the confused demoness why the girl didn't know what she was talking about.

"Ah... You're from the Ningenkai, that explains a lot! I'll show you some clothing and you can choose whatever you like, alright? You know, I have a son that's two, perhaps you'd like to met him?"

Bewildered eyes gazed upon her, "Uh... Sure?"

* * *

"Hiei–" 

"Don't pretend to be happy when you're just around me, alright? You can't deceive me... I can understand doing to others just because you _are_ very reserved but _don't do it to me_," he harshly whispered.

The fox's face darkened before a frown overtook his once smiling lips, "I'm sorry..."

His red eyes glanced around the small library again before sighing, "Enough with the apologies... There's not much you can do about it but just don't lie to me."

"Alright..." he mumbled out while his downcast eyes traced the titled floors and his rump leaned against an oak table.

Hiei nodded before withdrawing the book they had received from Yukina from under his cloak, "What do you want to know about first?"

The silver-red head shrugged, "What seems the most important?"

"I guess why I'm so friggin hormonal..." he grumbled, his finger tips flicking through the pages.

Really now? I thought it would be getting me out of your head...

He looked up, a touch of hurt evident in his eyes, at the youko who had turned to the window, "I..."

"Hmm?" the fox glanced over his shoulder and noticed a slightly glassy look to the red eyes, "Hiei, are you alright?"

"It's nothing," he muttered before he trained his eyes on the book and the words he could barely make out through the blurriness.

Hesitantly Kurama pulled Hiei to him, "Just the same, you can't lie to my Dragonheart... What's wrong?"

"It's not that I mind hearing you there... it's just there are some things I rather not relive or have you see... It could cause a relapse and it's the last thing I want to have to deal with..."

"I'm sorry... I just thought that you'd want to stop hearing my frantic thoughts and have your personal space back."

Hiei snorted lightly and relaxed into his mate's arms, "We'll get through it, just don't think that way right now... I'm acting too emotional for some reason so until we find out why you're just going to have to bear it."

"Well, let's look then... Try page fifty-seven, The Effects of Mating."

He rolled his eyes but did as told, "Mind links... Sharing of youki... Change in some physical features..."

"Right here, mood swings..." his clawed finger pointed out the paragraph, "The demoness may start becoming easily upset if–"

"I'm not a female nor am I pregnant," he scoffed after reading the sentence to himself.

Kurama sighed and skimmed ahead, "Neglect can also cause the female to become overly emotional. Varying from species of demons the amount of time between one's next mating can come into account. On the average case if the mated couple hasn't joined within a week's time the starting of this _feeling_ can arrive. It usually starts with the need to be touched and held. With time it can evolve into–"

The smaller hands slammed the book closed before throwing it at the wall to then land with a thump, "Hn."

"Hiei... I didn't know–"

The fire demon whipped around and pointed a finger at him, "Neither did I but I'm _not_ going to force you and I don't want you to fucking feel obligated to have sex with me just because of what that _book_ says!"

"But Hiei–" the larger hands that tried pulling the other back to the fox were slapped away.

"I mean it Kurama, I won't do it until _you're_ ready," with that being said he flitted off.

The golden speckled green eyes looked to the far wall where the book was thrown then to the ground in which it fell upon, "He took it so I couldn't find out what could happen if I let this go on..."

_**Depression... I've dealt with it before and I can deal with it again... after all he really does want me, doesn't he? So it's just a matter of overcoming instinct, simple enough. **_

_**I just have to make sure it doesn't get any worse... The last thing he needs is me dying on him.**_

"Dying? He's dying?" he muttered, only catching the last bit of what Hiei thought.

His sharp teeth worried his bottom lip carefully, "I can't allow him to do this to himself... I'm selfish and it's because of my selfishness that he's..."

A soft noise spooked him from where he leaned and he caught the sight of a small white haired demon, "I apologize, I didn't know you were here..."

The dark blue eyes of the demon looked up into his, "I should be the one apologizing Sire... I'm just looking for my mother, I was told she was around here looking for me..."

Again another mask covered his face in the form of a smile, "Iva's son I presume?"

The child looked up at him a bit odd, "Yes... Kyi"

"Nice to met you Kyi, I'm Kurama," tentatively his outstretched hand was shaken, "Your mother's in Hiei's domain I believe, care to lead me there?"

"Of course Sire..."

* * *

"Uncle Kurama!" the bundle of black leapt at him and was easily caught, "Iva showed me all these different stuff and I even saw a cool weapon! I can't believe I get my own bedroom too!" 

Kurama chuckled and set the girl down, "Did you thank Iva for all of this?"

"Yes, she continuously thanked me. She's a very well mannered child for being of only one year," the demoness answered softly before patting her son's head, "You've met Kyi I see."

"Quite, he's very intelligent. He was telling me on the way here of his love for reading."

"Ma, Sire was talking of shool in the Ningenkai and–"

Iva laughed, "It's school sweety and they have it here too it's just not as common. Plus, what they learn in the Ningenkai is not always the same as what you'll learn here."

"You also have many years to live and learn... There's no need to rush your learning when you can take it a step at a time without worry."

"Where's Uncle Hiei?"

"He just went to–"

"–get you a kendo sword. You're not ready to use a real weapon just yet," came the grunted reply as he appeared leaning against the wall.

The child pouted and stomped her foot, "I don't want a kendo sword! I want a bow and arrow!"

Both glared at each other before Hina hned and turned her head away.

"Spoiled brat," Kyi couldn't help but mutter out.

"Kyi! What have I told you about–"

A deep laugh filled the air around them, "He's right, don't penalize him for stating the obvious. She needs to be told the truth every once in awhile."

"I really must insist he apologize Sire..." she nudged her son but sighed when he disappeared, "I'm sorry, he tends to do that when he's in trouble–"

"Ah, I should have known... white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, slender build; an Evaneski?"

Iva smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, his father was."

Hiei's hand seemed to just snap out of nowhere, "He needs to practice he's youki control but being of his age he's pretty much mastered his cloaking skill. You're welcome to join Hina during the week in her lessons. I plan on teaching her how to use a weapon–"

"And of her heritage Hiei..."

"What?! I thought this was some kind of vacation! I don't want to learn anything–"

Red eyes glared again at Hina, "What do think your sister is doing? She has to go there once a year because otherwise she'll get sick from the heat _and_ it's also where she'll learn to use her healing abilities. When you're a Koorime who's training to heal you need the low temperatures to balance out your youki."

"But–"

An echoing bell rang throughout the castle starling the girl and the fox.

"Dinner," was the only clarity Hiei offered to them, a small smirk upon his lips as he let the boy go.

* * *

Her fingers' tips thumped lightly against the wood table, "Hiei, your niece is glaring at me. If she doesn't stop I will be forced to–" 

"Tff. Shut it Mukuro and Hina stop it, what did I tell you before?"

Mukuro's fingers paused before she laid her hand flat against the table and stood, "Hiei, office, _now_."

He dropped his fork into his plate and looked over to the fox, "I'll meet you in our room, if you have trouble finding it ask Iva for help."

"Should I bring you up your dinner? You hardly ate..."

"I'm full," he mumbled before stomping after the lord.

* * *

"You're more moody then usual–" 

"I have to deal with a spoiled brat, of course I'm fuckin' pissed!"

Her eyes seemed to analyze him before she flowed to sit in her leather chair, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that Hiei?"

He shrugged before flopping down in one of the other seats, "It was worth a shot."

"Care to share the truth then?"

"Let's just get to what you wanted to see me after dinner for, hmm?"

"Fine," the lord huffed, "One, why are you back here so soon? Two, why did you bring your niece back with you? Three, why the hell does she look identical to you?"

Hiei chuckled and shook his head, "So many questions, it's quite unlike you..."

"I expect some answers."

"Kurama and I had bad timing. Yukina was setting to go on a trip with Hina's twin, Ika, who just so happens to be a spitting image of my sister. I took some pity on the kid so I told her while her sister is on the Koorime island she can come to the Makai and stay in your castle. Lastly she has Yukina's hair color instead of my white. I guess the youki overtook the reiki, probably why half-demons such as Kurama and Yusuke are so rare."

"Fool, it's known that youki overtakes reiki! What I'm asking is _why_ the fire demon is active in your sister's body when she's a full Koorime."

His red eyes glared openly at her, "How do you expect _me_ to know?! I didn't even know she had kids, was mated, or even that–"

"Calm yourself, I'm just suggesting that perhaps your sister isn't as full a Koorime as everyone thinks. Perhaps if you tried you could touch upon ice as she does and just the same she can touch upon fire."

"She's enough a Koorime for her clan, that's all that matters. Plus, I'm not interested in learning how to use ice as a power because to train with that element I would have to go up _there_. Just the same I could _die_ from being exposed to the harsh coldness, baka! Now tell me the truth, what did you _really_ want?"

"Fine, I had some of my minions do some follow up on your mate," she unlocked a drawer and withdrew a large file, "It appears that Youko Kurama own's a chunk of my territory as well as Yomi's. His father left it to him, I don't quite know why being that he supposedly 'died' but then again that youko was an odd one. Whatever the case, I never had to worry much about it because Rama _disappeared_. Now that there's a living–"

"Stop," he growled, jumping to his feet, "This was _not_ some over-the-night search! You've been doing a background check on him for awhile, haven't you?! What _else_ do you know about him?!"

Mukuro shrugged, "Yes, this is a collection of what I've obtained over the last couple of years. I never had to worry about this before though because I never thought he would return. Now, I need you to make sure _he_ doesn't try to claim his old clan's grounds, can you do that?"

He snorted and flitted off but not before giving his simple answer of no.

* * *

The door slammed shut causing the already edgy fox to wake with a start, "What–" 

"Hn. Sorry," he plopped onto the bed and removed his boots, "What are you doing asleep so early?"

Sheepishly his eyes sought out the other's, "Well, I put Hina to bed because Yukina told us eight was her maxim bed time and I guess I just dozed off..."

"I didn't realize I was with Mukuro _that_ long," he grumbled before settling himself to lay beside his mate, "So what–"

His eyes widened when his mouth was sealed by Kurama's though he relaxed gradually under the gentle pressure. It was only when he felt the wandering hand that Hiei pushed the fox off him and sat up, "What did I tell you before damn it?!"

"Hiei, I'm not just going to let you put yourself through this if I can prevent it," he pleaded, his soft hand reaching up to caress the fire demon's cheek.

"Well, I'm not going to do anything until _you're_ ready. I want our first time not to be remembered as a _forced_ mating but as a..." his cheeks reddened at the implications he'd just made.

Silver ears flattened against his skull and he shook his head, "I'll be frank with you Hiei... I don't think I can ever get over what he did to me... but I think this is the readiest I'm going to get."

His smaller hand drew the other's away from his face, "Fox..."

The silver-red headed demon closed the distance between them again before pulling back with a small but genuine smile upon his face, "Just trust me, please my Dragonheart?"

The smaller one nipped at his mate's nose cutely, "That was never the case my Renascence Rose..."

Another kiss was shared and as each second passed the passion within the two grew.

"Hiei..." he breathed as his lips followed the dip of his chin right down the center of his throat. A shiver of pleasure coursed through the one beneath him. For a moment he worried and pulled back, fearing that the quake of his lover was out of pain or fear.

"Kurama... don't stop... _please_..." a hand ran through the silky mass, gently massaging the base of an ear upon reaching it.

A content purr escaped him and he lapped lightly at the Adam's apple presented in front of him. Hiei softly groaned as he threw his head back, giving his mate complete access to his throat.

He panted lightly and forced his eyes back open when the fox paused again, "I-I knew it was too soon... Don't worry–"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head when hips rolled against his, "Don't worry about me... I was just removing some _things_..."

"Y-you fox," he grinned, his eyes sliding close to concentrate on what his mate was doing to him.

Hands, chilled by the night's air, skimmed down his sides before a hot puff breathed into his ear, "Open your eyes love..."

Red eyes fluttered open and connected with the golden speckled green ones, "The candles... do you want them out?"

"No," he smiled, breaking eye contact to nibble right below his ear, "do you?"

"And pass up–" he gasped lightly, turning his head more to the side, "pass up... watching a majestic creature such as yourself make love to me? Never..."

Gently he took the lobe into his mouth, a smile upon his lips as he sucked on it. His mate's hand ran up and down his back before stopping at the extremely low dipping pants where the tail was, "Why... aren't you wearing the pants I gave you?"

The supple lips eased their way off the ear and down to the collarbone, "I can't wear the same clothes two days in a row... without washing them. I took a pair of Kuzuma's."

Hiei groaned and dropped his hand to the side. If that wasn't a mood breaker he didn't know what was. The beauty above he straddled his hips before sitting up, "Don't be that way love..."

"Hn. Sorry but that was–" his mouth fell agape as his mate ducked his head down to envelope a nipple. He arched up at the unknown pleasure spot and moaned, his hands being careful to clutch the bed sheets after remembering Kurama didn't like his hair pulled. Carefully a clawed hand sought out one of the sheet tangled ones and wove their fingers together.

_Touch me..._

His eyes drifted down watching the long tongue lap lightly at his chest before unclasping his free hand from the bed. A pleased purr rumbled through the one above him as his hand touched upon the tail's base.

A moan was vibrated around the hardening nipple causing him to rub up against Kurama who returned the act, "K-Kurama..."

With one last hard lick he stopped his onslaught and again met with those crimson orbs, "Yes?"

"Please..." he mouthed, his eyes struggling to remain open.

A fang smile met the plea, "You've never done foreplay, have you?"

"I... haven't allowed myself to- to get close to anyone," he inhaled a breath trying to calm himself, "s-since I was ten..."

He felt the other one tense above him and he squeezed the hand that still held his own, "_Please_... please don't stop..." The blood was rushing to his cheeks as he pushed himself forward to leave his own sloppy kiss upon the slender lips, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you–"

His breath was stolen as Kurama deepened the caress and took advantage of the fact Hiei was talking. It was the oddest sensation to have his own slick muscle caressed by that of another's the fire demon discovered again.

As Kurama went to pull back Hiei followed, "Calm yourself Hiei...From what I've heard about both fire demons and koorimes, it's natural for you not to take casual lovers..."

A soft smile spread on the slightly bruised lips, "Alright..."

"How old are you Hiei?..."

"Kurama, what does that have to do with anything?!" he groaned, his expression quickly changing to that of a pout.

He chuckled softly and stroked his mate's cheek with his free hand, "Just answer me Dragonheart."

"About... fifty-two," he murmured, his face turned away from the fox.

"F-fifty-two?..."

"Yes fifty-two! Just turned it last month," he huffed.

His stroking hand stopped to turn the other's face back to him, "You're still a babe... In all rights you shouldn't have even hit your first 'heat' until about a hundred..."

"Tff, what do ya want me to tell you? Yukina obviously had her first heat last year too so get off it–"

A finger was pressed against his mouth to silence him, "I'm not saying this to insult you in any way love... I just feel horrible for–"

"Making me happy? Baka our bodies are classified by ages so you'd only be twenty-two, but our spirits are timeless," he nuzzled the hand cupping his cheek while holding the eyes that gazed upon him.

Kurama rubbed the cheek with his thumb, "You're amazing Hiei... When I was your age I was still a naive kit with a rank of a C at the very highest..."

A smirk took over the smaller one's lips, "My Jagan and dragon help baka, don't think I made it here _all_ by myself. Now can we get back to what we were doing before _this_ goes away."

Seeing the question in his mate's eyes he grinded his pelvis against the other's bottom getting a blushing realization, "Oh..."

Hiei noticed how Kurama stalled so he slowly rolled the fox under him, "Mind if I do some roaming?"

"N-no..." was the sputtered reply.

"Are you positive?" he tried again, wanting a more reliable answer.

"Yes... I'm positive..." he murmured, though his eyes held something that could be a touch of fear.

To hide his frown he started gently lapping and nibbling at the side of the fox's neck.

"Hiei..." the golden orbs were drifting closed, his breath slowing, "D-don't..."

He pulled back with a sigh and slid to lay beside his mate, "You're not ready yet... I'm not going to let you force this upon yourself. When you are ready, you will know."

The porcelain skinned face turned towards him, the eyes evidently struggling to remain open, "Please... don't–"

"Go to sleep my rose," he placed a peck on Kurama's cheek before settling down to spoon his side for the night.

"But," his voice got a tad stronger before Hiei grabbed his jagan in pain.

A large frown creased his lips, "Don't ever do that again Hiei. I will not be controlled–"

Unseen right away, a droplet of blood fell from the third eye, "Y-You were forcing yourself. I won't have that Kurama, I'm not going to be the one to break you!"

The speckled green eyes grew as they took in the sight and smell of blood, "Hiei?"

His calloused fingers drew back from where they held.

"Oh my..." he was at a lost for words as his eyes meet with the crimson ward, "H-Hiei, your jagan is..."

"Bleeding," Hiei whispered, his blood soaked hand laying numbly in his lap.

He blurred from the bed when Kurama reached out to touch, "Dragonheart, what's wrong? Why are you?–"

"You reflected my jagan's control back at me. I shouldn't have tried to make you sleep... your mind is too complex for me to freely control."

"I'm sorry!" he cried, "I just don't want to be that way anymore... I'm sorry–"

The young demon walked over to the wall where a mirror hung, "Baka, it's not your fault, you have nothing to apologize for. Go to sleep though, I'll be back soon enough to join you."

"Don't leave me, please," he fisted the covers with his fingers, "Come here, I'll heal you, I'll–"

"Calm yourself," Hiei sighed lightly before unwinding the soiled wards and throwing them on the ground.

Blankly he gazed at his irritated eye, another droplet making its way down his face as it blinked, "Kurama..."

The ever watching eyes stayed fixed on trying to see the damage in the mirror's dark reflection, "Yes?"

"What's wrong with it?..." he murmured, his fingers hovering lightly above the third eye.

"Come over here, let me see," he called, his hand beaconing for him.

"Fox..." left the parted lips as his form turned.

Kurama's slowly adjusting eyes focused on the demon's pale face. His red orbs were worried but drooping and his skin casting a glow from the faint candle light.

Without another second's pause he was on his feet and supporting his mate as his being crumpled, "Hiei?"

The small, slender hand rose slightly, lingering upon one of those helping hands, "H-urts... getting worse. H-Hibernation—" His mouth fell open to finish but instead he let out a small wail of pain.

"Hiei!–" his hand gripped tight in worry as the wails as well as suffering grew worse.

_**Force hibernation... Need to... to force hibernation. Force hibernation need to–**_

_Hiei?! What's going on?_

Blank, those blank red depths stared ahead into the emeralds that were trying to get a reaction.

The smaller one shuttered as a soothing warmth licked at the bloody edges. Seeing the small reaction he continued the action, his arms wrapping tightly around the other.

A gentle pulse of violet leaked from the closed lid, just a touch weaker every time.

_**Sleep... Energy... Hibernation... Poison...**_

Kurama sighed and placed a chaise kiss on the dimming light.

* * *

_Don't forget to review after these small previews!:_

_**Silver foxes are known to be the weakest of their kind so how are you so powerful? **_

_**I was forced to kill my mother by my father... That or be put to death with her. I was but a kit of ten at the time when I abandoned her... and the clan.**_

_**His name was Kage. After he found that the koorime he made love to was impregnated and that my sister and I were the results of her overall destruction... he charged blindly into the depths of hell before my very eyes... That was a year and a half ago...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_There's just a few things I wish to point out to clear up any confusion. Almost everything in italics is Kurama's thought or memories and almost everything in italics and **bold** is Hiei's thoughts or memories. Also memories are suround by ---. That's about it hehe. _

_A big thanks goes out to my long time beta-reader, **phoenixfirekitsune** and my reviewers; **Sweetnsexy89**, **shiorifoxiesmom**, **AlwaysImpATIENT**, **Silver-arctos-star**, **Gemenice**, **Anna Jaganshi**, **Blood Alchemist**,and **SanguineFox**._

_Please read, enjoy, and review! Thanks!_

* * *

_Losing Our Head: Chapter 6_

* * *

_Have I been wearing his energy down by not actually joining with him? So much so that I can reflect his own attack back at him and cause him so much harm?_

_I can't begin to imagine what goes on in that selfless head of his...To think I once thought him to be so full of himself. _

_He deserves so much more than I can provide...I can't give him that physical aspect of love...I know only sex, more explicitly how to pleasure another. I force my reactions. I don't even know if I can really experience them naturally anymore... _

_I feel...tired..._

The fox shifted down the bed enough to be face to face with his sleeping mate. His eyes were fluttering every so often in a silent struggle to remain awake, "Why?..."

_**Hibernation...energy...mate...**_

He fought to understand the broken message, but as he finally decoded the message his mind drifted off into the land of dreams and nightmares.

* * *

"Sire Hiei, Sire Kurama your presences are being requested–" 

Hina squeezed her way through the slightly ajar door, squirming out of the hands of those trying to capture her, "Uncle Hiei! Uncle Kurama! Wake up!"

The child jumped on the bed when no response was made before being lifted into the air above it, "Hina, you can't just go running into your uncles' room. As it is they're still recovering from the white-scaled snake venom."

"But!–" her small hand went to grab the blanket for more leverage when she was quickly jerked away from the bed.

"No buts!" Iva stated quite flushed, "Now wait in your room while I clean up here–"

"Who says I have to listen to you?!" the girl angrily demanded.

The demoness huffed, "Would you like to take that up with the lord of this castle? Now if you do as I've asked I'll let my son spar with you for a bit, alright? Now shoo."

The petite child landed on her feet once released and smoothed her pajamas out before stomping off.

Once positive the child had left she pulled the sheet further above the demons' hips and straightened things up.

* * *

A warmth that resembled that of a wool blanket had him sighing and burying his head further into it. 

_**Kurama...**_

_Mhm?_

No message transpired after that leaving the half-fox demon to groggily open his eyes. His mouth went to speakb but no sound came causing him to become quickly alert.

_**Calm yourself...**_

His eyes drifted up to find Hiei's eyes remained shut.

_**My hibernation usually takes a few days, be lucky that by feeding off each others' energies it only took a few hours. Slowly you'll regain feeling, then sight, voice, and lastly movement.**_

_But I opened my eyes and moved my head, so why can't I speak?_

_**When I say movement, I mean complete control of your body. As it is I can only move my right arm and open my Jagan.**_

As if to prove his point the arm moved to lay on the other's back.

_How much longer will we be like this?_

_**Your guess is as good as mine, fox.**_

_Well...what do you wish to do? _

_**What can we do?**_

_Talk...or sleep._

There was a slight sigh from the silver-red head when no response was offered right away.

_**Silver foxes are known to be the weakest of their kind, so how are you so powerful?** _

_We're not weak...just not brutally strong. We are Inari's gifted, silver being the brother of gold in which our god is and would not allow any other to possess. We are graced with the natural ability to think quickly and apply what we've learned. Many demons don't have that trait and find that force of the common red fox is better. There is said to be more about silver foxes, but I never learned of it being that I ran from the clan at a young age..._

Hiei could almost hear the sigh coming off his fox's words

_**Why did you run?**_

_Why do you?_

That question remained standing for a moment longer then needed, neither expecting much of a response from the other.

_**The rush steals my past, my guilt, my worthlessness...I doubt you ran for those reasons.**_

_I was forced to kill my mother by my father...that or be put to death with her. I was but a kit of ten at the time when I abandoned her...and the clan._

The hand lightly stroked his back, causing him to sigh out again.

_She...she was just teaching me how to sew my own clothing. Apparently only females could do such a job back then, and when father found out it was my job to penalize her. He was a harsh ruler...an even more exigent father...Needless to say I would have none of that even back then... _

_**My parents killed themselves...**_

_I never knew you had met your father..._

_**His name was Kage. After he found that the koorime he made love to was impregnated and that my sister and I were the results of her overall destruction...he charged blindly into the depths of hell before my very eyes...That was a year and a half ago...** _

_Why?... Didn't he care?_

A soft chuckle met his ears, his emerald eyes casting up to look at the otherwise slack face.

_**Care? You forget that demons feel differently than ningens. Kage cared for my mother, not the offspring in which their joining produced. As far as he was concerned, we were the spawns of death in which brought upon their darkness...**_

_**---The light quickly faded from the room, taking with it familiar surroundings. A storm seemed to cast its head over the land on which appeared...**_

_**"So...Hina, you say she's dead?"**_

_**Focus changed before settling on the speaker.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"I see," the demon sighed, his hair; long, smooth, and damp from the previous opening of the clouds. **_

_**For awhile the man looked to the sky, a mask so commonly seen covering his feelings, "Over fifty years ago, am I correct?"**_

_**"Hn," the view seemed to dip up and down before turning towards the tree tops.**_

_**"I felt it," was all that was supplied.**_

_**Their was a snort, but no glance back to the older one, "We mate for life. Why wouldn't you feel that lost link?"**_

_**"Child..." was the only harsh growl offered before a whirl of wind and leaves twisted about.---**_

A crimson eye barely peeked through the twitching lid, watching the other who's eyes were clenched closed in effort.

_**What are you doing?**_

Pink, however light it was, spread upon the porcelain cheeks.

_Well, I was just trying to block the memory was all. I don't wish for you to become upset again..._

_**I don't think anything can be done about that. I know I was angry the other day, but neither you nor I can help it. At least not right now.**_

Through his lashes he could see the lips turn upwards.

_Do you really mean that?_

"Y-es"

Kurama's lids lifted, gazing up at the partially open eyes before attempting to speak himself, "Thank...you."

The other's lips twitched a tad into what could be called a smile, "Can you...move?"

With a sigh he willed his arms steadily up and pushed himself to the side, "I guess you're done regaining your energy?"

"Not quite...but soon enough," he muttered as he forced his eyes to open wider, "We better get dressed though. I'm sure Hina's going to bitch if–"

"Hiei!" the half-demon shook his head, "She's a sweet child, just with an attitude to match your own. Sure she's a bit spoiled, but that's because she has so many uncles and aunts that give gifts to both her and her sister. I imagine that when we settle down you'll see for yourself how spoiled _our_ children will be."

"_Our _children..." he murmured, his eyes growing adorably big and round.

Kurama chuckled behind his hand as he slowly sat up, allowing the blanket to pool in his lap, "Well, not any time soon, silly. When we're ready. We still have to make love for _that_ to happen and, as it is, we haven't even done that."

"About last night, I shouldn't have–" his apology was short lived as the fox sprung from his spot and onto him.

"You're right; you shouldn't have. Nonetheless, what is done is done and if we've learned anything, we've learned we must not force anything upon the other," he briefly licked his cheek, a small smile spreading on his lips, "Would you like to take a bath?"

Hiei turned his head to the side as the red refused to leave his cheeks, "Sure..."

"Dragonheart, I don't think the question is if I'm ready anymore. I believe it is are you? You want it, but you're afraid of what may come because of your inexperience, right?"

He shook his head negatively, "No, it's just if we'd have to stop halfway through because you suddenly got spooked...I don't know if I'd be able to."

"I see," the fox thought aloud, "but am I not able to defend myself? My plants would help me. You'll never be like my stepfather, Hiei. I know you fear that a bit. Do you know why?"

"Because you don't have to hold back from killing me?" he snorted, his expression turning solemn.

Feeling this in his energy as well as the way the other tensed, the thin hand shifted the face to gaze at it, "No, love, it's because I know you have no intentions of hurting me, because you care, because you _won't _force me."

"What are you talking about?! I nearly forced you a few days ago! Do you not recall the spring!–"

"Baka, you were still getting over your mating season! If it weren't for that, I don't know if we'd be where we now are."

"I would have saved you regardless, baka!"

"Perhaps, but you would have hesitated. You would mostly likely have waited until the absolute last minute," he mumbled, his head turned down as he continued, "That's just your nature. It has nothing to do with your feelings toward me, but–"

Hiei huffed and smothered his fox with a pillow, "Baka, regardless of my own insecurities I wouldn't have let you suffer, just like I wouldn't let my sister suffer! Do you really think I'd friggin do that?!"

He brought back the pillow and let the gasping hybrid regain his breath to answer, "I-I don't know...It's just, whenever I tried to speak to you beforehand about what was happening in my life you'd say, 'You're ningen, what the hell could be that difficult.' I supposed you just didn't want to deal with my issues thus I had to deal with suffering for several years with no one to tell."

"That," the fire demon murmured as he shamefully turned his head, "doesn't count...During those couple of years I was going through a few changes. For weeks on end I would be in pain as my bones grew in preparation for my adult form. Then, once I finally got accustomed to my new height, it took me months to adjust to running at high speeds. Mukuro found it humorous to watch me stumble and flap my arms around to remain balanced."

His pearly whites showed as he imagined the scene, "The ever refined Hiei flapping around like a chicken to remain upright? My, that's one sight I wish I hadn't missed!"

"Tff. What about you? You, the ever composed fox, gaping like a fish out of water at the first sight of my grown being?! That was funny and I _did_ see that, even if a split second later you were acting like it never happened."

Kurama smiled at the smug smirk upon his mate's face, "I was wondering if something _else_ remained the same or grew too."

The pillow met with his face again as the younger demon huffed, "Baka!"

Skilled hands drew back the pillow at least an inch away from his face, "If it helps, it did. It was only a banana before–"

"Peeping Tom!–"

"That's human terminology, Hiei! It's called being a Youko here," he chuckled lightly.

Hiei couldn't help but to chuckle and draw back the feather stuffed object, "I guess I thought you to be too humanized to actually do that, baka kitsune."

"Hiei, do you honestly think two decades of living in the Ningenkai could control several centuries of living in the Makai? Granted it taught me a bit and I have different morals now, but I'm still a demon at heart," Kurama sat up and drew back slightly, "As inconvenient as this is, Love, I believe I'm going into romp. I could have sworn I went through it this year already though...and your heat is over–"

"We mated at the end of my heat. It could be that it took you this long to ready your hormones...If you keep producing those hormones, I'll go into heat again. God damn it, I don't want to! I just fucking got over being a fucking sex crazed–"

"I could go off to a den nearby for the next few days. I could probably use one of my plants to defuse the situation before it begins," Kurama gingerly spoke, his hands traveling up and down his chilled arms.

"Our bond won't allow that. Don't you feel that pull? If we were to try to go our separate ways, it would most likely cause us pain within hours and at most a day."

"What do you suggest then? I don't wish to displease you, Dragonheart."

Hiei launched himself at the redhead and flared his youki in warning, "_Stop_ being so submissive. I won't abandon you just like you didn't abandon me. The only thing is we're going to have to be careful. With both of us going through–well we can't just allow our bodies to control our actions; and, if something does happen, then we can't regret it or fear it, understand?"

"But–"

"But nothing," he placed a gentle kiss upon his lips and smirked, "Now let's get that bath and then see what our niece is up to, alright?"

"I don't know if that's so wise now."

"I can take care of myself, baka. Let me worry about what you may do," he smirked and carried himself off to get the needed materials.

* * *

"K'rama," the fire demon breathed after another passionate kiss, "Slow it down–" 

He drew in the other's bottom lip before giving a slight tug and letting it go, "I'm sorry, love. I can't control myself."

Hiei pulled back from the embrace, a smirk upon his kiss-swollen lips, "Baka."

"Yours," was the sultry hybrid's reply as he attempted to regain the closeness he'd just lost.

"Bathe now and maybe tonight we'll try doing something about your little problem."

His smaller hands whipped out to keep those exploring ones at bay, "_Tonight_."

Golden speckled eyes seemed to clear from their lust filled state, "I'm trying to control myself, but it seems I don't have as much control as I once did..."

"Demons have been know to lose their minds during their ruts. It's only natural. Be glad you have _some_ handle on it. When I go into heat, about three days in I lose control of myself. The last two times I forced hibernation for a few days–"

"But you won't have to now," he smirked before shaking it off his lips, "Sorry. We really should finish this as soon as possible."

"You're right," Hiei laughed as he reached out over the ledge to get the wooden box, "Same as last time's?"

"They're in there, see if you can find it."

He looked curiously over at Kurama before turning away, "Hn."

"No, nope, no–"

"Stop that! I know it's not that rose and that sweet smelling one."

"The regloria and tiuago rose," he mumbled as he made himself comfortable next to the other.

The fire demon sighed, "I'm not really familiar with plants' names. I know you know it as if it were written on the back of your hand, but to me it's a foreign language. It's like you trying to remember all five hundred and sixty of Mukuro's territory laws and all three hundred and...eighteen prisoners in her dungeon."

"I can know them all in an instant," he laughed, "I could simply look in your head."

Hiei gave him a look and shook his head, "Not yet. If you were to try and do that right now, it would cause you pain."

He continued after the odd look it got, "I read a bit from that book. Until we actually mate, the bond we have just _teases_ you with some of my memories. If you were to try and see into my mind through the bond, it would hurt you right now."

Kurama frowned and pulled him against his chest, "I want that book. I want to see what I'm doing to you. I want to prevent whatever I can."

"Fine, but I don't want you to put pressure on yourself about doing _anything_," he sighed, "I'll know when you are; I can feel it. The jagan combined with our bond helps me know what you're thinking and going through if I so choose to focus."

"I'll try," his kissed the top of his head, "That's all I can promise."

"We really have to finish. I have duties I still need to keep up," Hiei said as he untangled himself from his fox's arms, "You don't mind having to deal with Hina for a bit by yourself, do you?"

"I thought you were on two weeks leave? Isn't the poison still in your system too? I also thought you said you and I were going to see what she was up to?"

"I was going to talk to Murkuro and see if I can terminate my vacation so I can save it for later," Hiei replied, "It's not often that I get one, so if I'm here already, tben I thought I'd save it. As for the poison, for the most part it's out of both of our youki systems. You can tell."

"And Hina?"

"She can be a handful, but you can leave her with Iva if you really want," at the look of disappointment he received he turned away, "I just want to save it. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"How long will you be? What do you have to do?"

He ducked his head under the water's surface quickly before running his hand through his hair, "Only five hours; I just have to fill out paperwork, make sure my generals are maintaining the training of our soldiers, and then deal with some problems that the people here may have–land disputes and crap."

"What does Mukuro do?" Kurama questioned with much suspicion.

"Deals with the people the other percent of the time, keeps up with what's going on in her lands, maintains peace between the other territories, and more," he huffed and pushed himself onto the springs edge, "She does a lot more than me, but for years I've been working myself up this tedious line. I do what I do because I am her heir and will soon be the lord, alright?"

"Alright," came the quiet response.

Hiei shook his head and sighed, "Look, I know you need me right now and I know you need to feel secure. I still need to do my job though. So in a week's time, when Hina leaves, I'm going to take you somewhere to celebrate our mating."

"If you so wish–"

A sharp pain cut through the hybrid's chest before he found himself drawn into his mate's arms, "I do, but only if you want to. If you want to spend time with me here at Mukuro's castle then I'll do it. I just thought you'd like it better somewhere else."

Tears were in his eyes as his glimmering gold met crimson, "What did you just do?"

Hiei lifted a brow at that, "Nothing, what are you talking about? Are you okay?"

He shivered and pulled away, "No, Hiei, I'm not. I felt pain and then I'm in your arms. It was as if my free will was taken from me. What did you do?"

The fire demon frowned, "I don't know. From what I saw you just walked to me."

"I think we should get out," he mumbled as he lifted himself onto the edge as well, "If you don't mind, I would also like that book."

Frowning at the way Kurama just fled from his touch, he stood and went to his clothes, "It's in my closet–the one next to the bed. It should be on top of some black box."

"Hiei?"

Turning he regarded the fox lightly, "Hn?"

"Never mind..."

_To say I wasn't expecting this would be lying. I just anticipated it sooner. For him to have such patience and love for me is kind of hard to believe, so I know it had to start dwindling. It doesn't help that I'm probably irritating him with all my stupid insecurities among this tiring off and on with my romp's passion. _

_That pain though...I can't even being to describe it or tell where it came from. It was the oddest thing and I can't even remember walking into Hiei's embrace_.

He gasped as he was all but slammed into the stone floor, "How many times do I have to fucking tell you that I love you?!"

"Hiei," Kurama breathed out, "Y-you're hurting me!"

Hiei drew back, confusion and pain clearly showing upon his face before he flitted to his clothes, dressed, and was out the door.

The silver-red mixed head turned to the side as its owner spilt his tears and his body curled into a fetal position.

* * *

It took awhile for him to calm himself down, more from the memories that were brought up then the actual pain, before he healed himself. His back would bruise, there was nothing much he could do about that, but he was able to put some salve on the crescent shaped cuts upon his shoulders. 

After taking care of all this, he went to Hiei's room, put the bathing supplies away, and found the book before going in search of Hina.

"Uncle Kurama!" the young demon leapt into her uncle's arms, "Iva wouldn't let me wake you and Uncle Hiei up! I had to eat breakfast all by myself–well that mean lady was there, but...Oh! I was sparing with Kyi too! He kept dis-a-pairing though and yeah. So what took you so long?"

He smiled at his niece and set her down, "We were both really tired. So what do you want to do?"

She tapped her chin and looked around, "Iva went to get lunch, but I really want to go exploring!"

Kurama sat beside her on the grass, "I suppose I could take you into the woods–but you're going to have to tell Uncle Hiei that you were learning things about herbs, alright?"

"Fine," she huffed before shivering, "Ika's just playing in the snow though. Can't I do something fun?"

"Ika's playing in the snow?" He questioned with mild curiosity.

"Yeah!" Hina closed her eyes tight and focused hard,

"Hina?"

A minute passed before her face relaxed and her red eyes opened, "Well, now she's talking to Mom, but she was playing in the snow. She says hi."

Kurama lightly brushed up the girl's bangs before shaking his head, "How are you doing that?"

She blinked blankly at him and quirked her head to the side, "Don't you know? Twins have a special connection. At least, that's what Mommy says."

"Oh, what else does she say about this?"

"Um...she says it gets stronger the longer we are together," Hina tapped her chin, "Mommy also says that every twin has it. Ningens too! They just don't know how to use it."

He tapped her lightly upon the nose, "You've taught me something, so let me teach you something, okay?"

The girl beamed and nodded enthusiastically, "What?!"

"Hmm..." he smirked, "I know just what to teach you. Come along."

With that, the two went running off through the woods.

* * *

_Here's the teasers! Hope you enjoyed and drop a review! Thanks again!:_

_**"I trust you and then.. then you start acting like Hatanaka–"**_

_**"Why would it just start now then? There has to be something else!"**_

_**"Please don't ask that of me. There are some things you don't understand but don't ask that again."**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright, here's the next chapter... I'm going on vacation next week and haven't gotten off my lazy behind to send this to **phoenixfirekitsune** (sorry! hehe...) so please excsue the errors that you may find. Also, there's a bit of a lemon in this chapter. I'm not great in writing them so I don't often do... Anyway, I've warned you. XD_

_A great big thanks goes out to my beta reader, **phoenixfirekitsune**, and my two reviewers, **Anna Jaganshi **and **Gemenice**. I can't say I wasn't a bit disappointed in that but... I suppose I should be happy with any reviews at all, ne? hehe Thanks you two:hugs:_

_---memory--- :_Kurama's memory

_**---memory--- :**_Hiei's memory

_thought :_Kurama's thought

_**thought :**_Hiei's thought

_I hope that helps out a bit... Well, please read and review! Thanks a bunch! _

* * *

_Losing Our Head: Chapter 7_

* * *

"Hina?!" Iva called for the umpteenth time. 

She bit her lip and rushed off to the castle, "Sire Hiei!!"

Almost immediately Iva found the fire demon at her side, "Hina– she's missing!"

He sighed and mumbled, "That's my baka mate for you, don't worry Iva, I'll yell at him."

The demoness sighed a breath of relief, "Don't worry Sire, I'm just glad she's safe–"

"I told him to stay on the castle grounds," Hiei huffed and disappeared leaving only a fraction of displaced air.

* * *

"Wonderful Hina! You did it–" the celebration was short lived as he was shoved to the ground in a sudden action. 

"Uncle K!" the young fire demoness gasped before looking up to her other uncle, "What are you doing?!"

Hiei ignored his niece in favor of glaring down at his mate, "I told you not to leave the castle grounds."

Kurama eyes clearly quaked with fear as he lifted his head to look up.

_---"What the hell do you think you're doing?" _

_I picked myself off the floor and stared at him, "I had to work with someone on a project for–"_

_"I told you three!" he wrenched me up by my hair and I could do nothing but follow as he dragged and threw me onto the couch._

_By now I knew better than to try and explain myself. So as he tugged at my hair and had his way with my body I only closed my eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't happening.---_

"U-uncle Hiei?" 

The demon in question blinked and shook his head, his eyes still on his fox as well as his frown, "I'm going to drop you off with Iva and then I need to talk to Kurama alright?"

Nervous of what may happen if she said no she nodded and before she knew it she was in the main room by herself.

* * *

"Kurama–" 

"W-what is wrong with you?" he whispered somewhat fearfully, "I trust you and then.. then you start acting like Hatanaka–"

"Don't you ever–"

"Start comparing you to him?! It's hard not to! I know you saw what he did to me!" Kurama cried out.

Hiei's hand stopped just short of striking Kurama before he stepped back in shock, "I'm sorry... Why am I acting like this?"

Kurama drew back his hands that went out to protect him, "I don't know, but all our problems that have recently surfaced have to do with our mating so why not add this."

He growled, "I'm not kidding! I don't know what the hell is making me do this to you! I fucking love you but look what I'm doing!"

The fox cleared his head and patted the ground next to him, "Maybe there's something in the book about this too."

Warily he sat beside Kurama as he pulled the book from his tunic, "Are you alright though?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled as his long fingered hand scanned through the book, "Here's something; Mating has it pros and its cons. While sharing memories means learning to trust, memories can also bring about strange behaviors or acts on the receiver–"

"Why would it just start now then? There has to be something else!" the hints of desperation in his voice drove the hybrid to chase away what had just happened and draw him into his arms.

"I'll look," he brushed his lips against his cheek before looking over Hiei's shoulder and into the book.

Hiei turned in his arms and hugged him, "I really don't know what came over me, I'm–"

"I should be apologizing, I shouldn't have said what I did," he tightened his embrace, "By officially making you mine tonight I hope it will cure all this."

"Kurama," he mumbled out embarrassed.

He smiled lightly and released him, "How about this, if your random spurts of anger don't go away by tomorrow you will consult your sister?"

"What?"

"Hina can communicate with her sister from here. She says that Yukina says all twins can so long as they spend enough time together. The way I see it is if you use your jagan to strengthen that link than you can do the same," Kurama shared as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

Hiei motioned for him to turn around before applying a heated hand to massage the area, "I forgot about that. So why were you all the way out here with Hina?"

The golden speckled green eyes struggled to remain open at the relaxing pressure, "Since she taught me that I said I was going to teach her something."

"What did you teach her that she couldn't learn to do in the garden?"

"How to focus and read the life around her. No offence to your gardeners but their plants are there for decoration and with direct orders from their masters to stay the same. They just repeat their commands over and over and thus don't have much emotions to read," he reached over and held the hand in place, "Don't worry about it, right now you have work to do, don't you?"

"I do," he agreed with a frown, "but Iva called for me and told me Hina was gone. I searched for her and found her with you. I got angry and thus this is the result."

"Well why don't you go and finish your work so you can come to me sooner? If you don't mind I'm just going to roam around here for a bit."

"But..." Hiei paused and stood, "Just don't go too far away and watch out for the middle of these woods. Something was reported a few days ago and while my men haven't found anything I don't trust it."

"I won't stay here too long, don't worry," he squeezed the hand he still held before letting go, "I promise."

Satisfied for the moment Hiei left.

_---"Kurama!" _

_I giggled and peaked through the greenery from where I hid. My smile grew as a blond, almost golden, fox demon walked right in front of me._

_"Where can my little quicksilver be," she stopped before a smile brightened her face and something crept and tangled around my leg._

_I was lifted upside, a pout now upon my lips, "You cheated!"_

_I was dropped into her waiting arms and licked, "My kit, you need a bath, this is no game."_

_As I was carried off and rocked back and forth I asked, "Why do they listen to you?"_

_My mother gazed down at me, "They?"_

_"The plants," I stated as if it were obvious, "They never listen to me so why do they listen to you?"_

_"Oh," she chuckled and tapped my nose, "it's because I understand them, I know when to leave them be and I know how to make them feel better."_

_"How?"_

_"The same way I do it for you, I care and listen to them."_

_We entered the castle grounds as I thought about what she said, "Can you teach me that?"_

_Her beautiful smile faded, "Please don't ask that of me. There are some things you don't understand but don't ask that again."_

_I frowned and looked away for while I didn't understand I knew she didn't talk that way unless she was serious.---_

Something for a second caught his eye before he sighed and stroked the blue flower one last time and stretching to leave. 

"Who are you?"

He jumped up right away and his hand went straight to his hair, "Come out from behind those bushes and I swear I won't harm you."

The trees' shade seemed to shift as the figure stepped out, "Well."

Kurama dropped his arm to the side, deciding to give the person their privacy and his word for the moment, "I'm Sire Hiei's mate."

"I wasn't aware Mukuro's heir was foolish enough to mate with a fox," the voice was feminine but harsh.

"Think what you will of me but leave him out of this. So, do you care to share _your_ name?"

"I see no reason to," the demoness disappeared into the foliage as soon as her words were spoken.

"Wait!" he sent out his youki to his plants but they too could not find her.

**_Kurama, don't._**

The fox looked in the direction of the castle before gazing around one last time and departing.

* * *

"Ah there's t'e mutt of t'e heir. Told you 'e was pretty, probably a good lay too!" 

"You fool, that's Youko Kurama!" Kurama heard before the same demon added, "He _is_ a good lay!"

He allowed his eyes to cast over to them, they were soldiers and while strong not as strong as him.

The one that was talking previously winked at him. Kurama turned away and walked into the castle.

"Sire Kurama, Hina's in her room," Iva told him when he entered Hiei's domain.

"Thank you Iva."

She gave him a small sympathetic smile, "Is there anything I can do for you Sire?"

"Just one thing, please call me Kurama," he managed a twitch of his lips before going to check up on his niece.

"Uncle Kurama!" the young demoness flung herself into her uncle's arms, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to get you in trouble. You don't have to teach me anything, I–"

"Calm down little one, your Uncle Hiei didn't mean anything, I promise. Give him another chance, we're going through a hard period right now, okay? I will continue to teach you things too so don't you think you can get out of it so easily," he gave her a bear hug and she latched right on, her nails digging softly into his clothing.

"Fine, but if he does it one more time I'm telling Ika to tell mommy!"

He ran a hand through her hair, a gentle breath leaving him, "It's a promise. Now what have you been doing? This room doesn't seem like much fun now does it?"

Hina cheeks turned a pretty pink before she shook it from her face, "I was practicing with my flames, mommy says I should do it for at least ten minutes a day."

"Oh, well I can't help you much in that but may I see it?"

She bit her lip lightly before nodding and jumping up and away from him, "I don't have much control over it though so..."

Her tiny hand lifted and produced a small steady flame.

"It looks alright to me–"

Suddenly it went out of control and engulfed her whole hand and part way up her arm, "See!"

With a large pout she stomped her foot and drew back her youki, "Hn!"

Kurama couldn't help the chuckle that left him at the display, "If I didn't already know you were our niece I would think you were Hiei's daughter."

The glare he got for the comment just made it all the more true and he reached out his lanky arms, drawing her back into them, "Spend a few days with him and you'll know that he really is a great demon, Hina."

Her cubby cheek rested on his shoulder, "He better be after all those nice things mommy said about him."

"Hn, I don't see it either but those two are always going on about it," Hiei snorted from the doorway before kicking off it, "Get up."

Hesitantly she got up and stood before him, "Why?"

Hiei walked around her with his arms behind his back before stopping in front of her again, "Arms up."

The fox watched as the once stubborn girl did as told and then his mate lifted her up and put pressure upon a point in her back, "Hiei!"

Hina cried out before being released and running behind Kurama, "Oh calm down, I didn't hurt her on purpose, watch. Hina try using your flame now."

She looked to Kurama before producing her fire.

"Hn," he turned to leave and would have if not for his mate grabbing him.

"Hiei, do you really have work today? It seems as though you're watching me."

"I have paper work today, Mukuro says my first general is doing a good job without me and that she hasn't received any complaints today– I know that's a lie but whatever."

"Well how much do you have left?" he whispered into his ear, "Hina needs to spend more time with you to gain your trust after that last stunt."

"In an hour I should be done," Hiei mumbled back, "I have a training room across the hall, three rooms to the left, meet me there."

Loosely he draped his arms over the fire demon and brought himself closer to leave a kiss on his cheek, "We'll see you then Quickfire."

For a moment he allowed himself to lean back into the embrace, "You and your nicknames, baka fox."

Kurama felt his control starting to slip so it was pull away or ravage his mate right here in front of their niece, "You best be going now, I'm sure Mukuro would have a fit if she found you were gone."

Lazily he stretched before flitting off.

"Uncle Kurama," he turned towards the whisper and saw Hina still holding her maintained flame, "What did he do?'

"I don't know but you can ask him in an hour if you'd like. He's a fire demon like yourself so if you allow yourself to learn from him you could be just as great as he is."

She closed her palm, getting rid of her flame, before admitting she was hungry.

"Alright, well let's go have a light lunch," he smiled as he took her hand and left to find Iva.

* * *

Upon their return to Hiei's domain they saw three demons in a circle around Hiei. They seemed to question him nonstop before he finally burst, "Shut the hell up!" 

The one with horns was the first to speak up, "Why I never! We're here in concern for your future! If you don't at least take a female concubine you'll never have a heir and then we'd have to go through that long tedious case such as what we did for Lord Mukuro!"

"We won't stand for it this time," said another who's midnight blue hair grew past his waist, "It took years of chance and once we had a promising candidate you went and killed him! This time we're going to make sure this heir is trained from the day he is born–"

"I could care less of your needs!" Hiei growled, his youki heating the air and making everyone back up a step, "I will get a heir but in my own ways and time, got that?! Now get the hell out of here and don't you _ever_ think you have a right to enter my personal space again! Out!"

The third scoffed and turned his head in the direction of Kurama and Hina, "There's the mutt now, and a child– Hiei is this your heir, she does look an awful lot like you–"

Before he could finish he was slammed into a wall and lifted off the ground, "He's my mate, disrespect him and you disrespect me. Disrespect me and you will die. Hina, the young girl you see, is my niece and though powerful, not my heir. I will take care of finding my heir, you officials take care of... whatever the fuck you do."

With one last shove against the wall Hiei released him, "Now for the last time, get out of here!"

The officials left but not before turning up their noses while they passed the hybrid fox. In shame he looked down but his chin was jerked up rather suddenly by his fire demon, "Stop!"

They stopped and turned, "Reconsidering after all?"

"No but unless you apologize you will be killed," he glared at their shocked faces.

"Fine we apologize for suggesting a concubine even if you should get one to produce an heir."

Out of rage and a means of upholding his current position he rose his fist to incinerate the horned demon.

"Hiei don't," his fox grabbed hold of his raised hand and shook his head, "There will always be those who look down on me but to stand up for me and kill everyone who thinks the same doesn't help. Let them think what they will because I know what I know."

"Oh, you see he _knows_ what he _knows!_" laughed the demon with the navy blue hair.

"Yes, I do," he smiled, allowing his fangs to shine in the light, "I know that by saying what you do to me that every plant you see, whether I ask it to or not, will come to kill you. They're loyal and at the very same time deadly. While I might think it not noble to kill in another's moment of thought, they think differently. So a small warning, do be cautious."

Only one out of the three took the warning to heart and their face showed it as they finally departed.

"You should have killed them."

"You should think," Kurama sighed as he lifted the slightly frightened girl up into his arms, "I don't think we should train today. Is that alright Hina?"

The girl nodded, her cheek rubbing against his neck in a means to comfort herself.

"I lost you to another fire demon," he huffed mockingly and threw up his arms, "What next?!"

Hina lost her previous fear and giggled, "Mine!"

"Is that so? Well, I know only one way of solving this and that is to do this!" Hiei started tickling her madly a grin upon his face as she squirmed and laughed.

"I give! I give!" she dropped down from Kurama and looked up at Hiei once he stopped, "Uncle, why are you so mean sometimes?"

His red eyes rose to those of gold before looking back at her, "You of all people should know. After all why were you that way when we first met?"

"I didn't know you, I just do that," she shrugged and jerked her head to the side snuffly.

"You do that as a means of protecting yourself. His reason is very much similar but more evolved. By being that way _and_ strong it makes people listen to him and learn to respect him," Kurama offered lightly as he kneeled beside her, "So you see, he doesn't mean it, he's nice."

"Fine but," she pointed a finger at Hiei, "You better not hurt Uncle Kurama anymore or I _will_ tell mom!"

The heir locked his eyes with his fox's again, "I already promised him that."

"Good! Now kiss and make up! That's what daddy and mommy do!"

Hiei frowned at the image that brought before he found himself swept up in a gentle but addicting kiss.

"So," he murmured as he pulled back, "What do you two want to do?"

"How about we..." Hina started only to find her own yawn stopping her.

"How about we take a nap? I think we've all had a pretty big day."

"But I don't wanta!"

"Hina, you know my sister said to listen to us. She also said for us to give you a nap when need be and I think you are in need of one," the fire demon agreed with his mate and picked Hina up, "If you take a nap I promise to get you ice cream later."

"Ice cream? Really?"

Kurama shook his head lightly, "Does all of your family have a sweet tooth Hiei?"

With a toothy grin Hiei responded, "I can't speak for the rest but I'm having a cravin' right now."

A light pink flushed his cheeks, "I'm sure."

* * *

"Hiei!" Kurama chuckled while holding him off, "I must question why you're acting all sweet and lovable to Hina! I've never seen you this way!" 

Hiei wiggled out of his grasp to run his hands down his sides, "I saw bits and pieces of Hina and you with my Jagan. With her looking so much like me it wasn't hard to imagine you holding our kit some day and for some reason it turned me on."

The fox pursed his lips as he thought, "Possessive, anger, caring, loving..."

"Huh?" he pulled back to watch the fox's face for any indication of him hearing his mate.

"I was ticking off the extreme emotions you showed today. I just wish I knew why you were expressing them so intensely."

"Probably going back into heat," he murmured as he went back to lick at his neck, "Mukuro says I get _bitcher_ when I go into it."

Kurama struggled to keep his eyes open from the assault on his neck, "Hopefully that's all that is, Dragonheart."

"Renaissance Rose," the fire demon breathed.

His golden orbs had finally slid behind his eyelids when he was grabbed through his clothes, "_Hiei_!"

Hiei looked at him sensually through his eye lashes, "Kurama."

"I don't think we should," he moaned as the hand started to massage him, "go any further than heavy petting."

"Heavy petting?" the fire demon questioned, moving up to lick at a pointed ear.

"Kissing, groping, and such things are allowed, intercourse however–"

"I get it now, we can't have sex," he snorted, rubbing himself against the other.

Kurama lifted his mate's chin up before instigating a heated kiss.

It only evolved from there on and before they knew it they were unclothed and rubbing against each other.

Something brought the fox out of his passionate haze and he froze. Hiei groaned and rolled his hips up against him.

"W-wait," he clenched his eyes shut trying to concentrate, "Hiei, stop."

His crimson eyes started to clear, "Why?"

"Tonight– I mean what if Hina were to walk in right now–"

"She takes two hour naps, it's been about twenty minutes. The door also has a lock– a good lock, I made them upgrade it a few hours ago," the fire demon sighed out, quickly losing the mood, "What's really holding you back?"

"I suppose not being able to remember this, my first time at making love and not just sex," he looked to the side after not being able to meet his mate's eyes.

"In this life."

The fox nodded despite it being more of a statement then a question.

"I can tell you what happened, I can show you what we did, but it wouldn't be the same," Hiei murmured, his arms reaching up to wrap around his neck and pull him down, "You're too horny and needy to remember even how you got where you are right now, aren't you?"

Bashfully he nodded, admitting that he really didn't know how he had gotten above Hiei or undressed for that matter.

"Well maybe once you've climaxed you'll be able to concentrate more."

His eyes widened almost comically but before he could protest his mate had slid down and started licking at his manhood. He felt himself losing control again and only regained it when his body arched down into his mate's mouth releasing all of the built-up tension into it.

With a smugly content grin his fire demon slid up his body and kissed him deeply, letting some of his own essence escape into his mouth. They didn't relinquish each other's lips until the loss of oxygen had their vison spinning.

"You're purring again," Hiei whispered, his tongue slipping out to lap at his neck, "So, can you concentrate better?"

Kurama sat up on his knees, his hands gently messaging the thighs that lie on either side of him, "I believe so, but if I start going into that blind haze again..."

Hiei moved his legs up to wrap around him, "I won't let you miss out, don't worry."

He shivered when Hiei's member rubbed against his own, "You better keep that promise."

"Mhm, I will," the demon promised, "Just get on with it I feel like I'm friggin roasting in the desert."

With a fanged smile Kurama nipped at his mate's ear, "But you look so sexy all hot and bothered."

"Fox," he warned before bucking up against him, "don't think I can't flip you over and take control."

His fox growled excitingly into his neck, "We both know that you want my shaft up your ass so you wouldn't."

Glaring lightly Hiei grabbed his forelocks and pulled him down, "Let's cut out the foreplay and just get down to it."

That act resulted in an unwanted response and tears filled the golden eyes as the memories resurfaced.

---"Get on with it you fucking whore," he grunted, his hands tugging harshly at my hair, "Come on!"

My eyes squeezed shut but it did nothing to stop the tears from escaping as he forced his manhood into my mouth— ---

---"Hiei I need that for my report!" I laughed, my eyes never leaving his being in the tree.

Carelessly he thumbed through the book, the specks of light through the leaves aiding him slightly, "He caressed her chilling cheek as the poison swept through her system, "If only it could have been different-" What the hell is this? I am suppose to believe he loved this ningen if he killed her?"

"If you really wish to know the meaning then read it. The novel really isn't that bad," I shared, "But I suppose that won't happen any time soon now will it?"

"Hn," the smirk you held sent me on alarm.

"Hiei, don't," I rose my hand and was ready to summon my plants but your deep chuckle was the only thing remaining that my senses picked up, "Hiei! I need that back, the report's due tomorrow!"---

A weepy chuckle left his lips before he sniffed and shook his head, "Did you ever read it?"

He leaned forward and kissed his mouth, "I did but I still wouldn't go about killing someone I loved to _save_ them."

"It was more than that, Love, much more," Kurama brought his lips down to his mark and brushed against it, "He sacrificed his true love in order to save her the pain of having to be wed to an abusive but rich king. He gave her peace and in return he was sentenced to an eternity of torment by that tyrant."

Hiei gasped as his entrance was rubbed by his mate's shaft, "K-Kurama, _please_."

"I-it will hurt if I go in without– "

"It didn't hurt much my first time," he mumbled, his backside increasing the friction between them, "I think... I think I remember him saying I was naturally lubricated."

His eyes cleared from his own sorrows and frowned, "Hiei..."

"Ah," escaped his lips before clenching them shut.

"H-Hiei!" he grabbed hold of his hips and held him still, "Don't do that, you're going to hurt– "

He panted out heavily, trying to slid further down onto the stiff manhood, "Let me go!"

The fox went to pull fully away when all of a sudden those slim hips jerked down and enveloped him completely.

Simultaneously the two moaned, both nearly unable to contain the passion and keep from moving.

"See," Hiei breathed, his arms tightening around him, "No pain, now move."

"I foresee you being in pain later, don't say I didn't warn you," he whispered as he slowly drew back until just the head remained and then snapped his hips forward.

The body beneath him arched up and gasped at the pleasure he felt, "Harder, faster."

Kurama closed his eyes so he could focus on what he was doing before going to a complete stop, "Hiei I just- I just thought about something–"

"You think too much! Move!" he cried, his body's movements not in the least aiding him.

"A child could come of this union!"

Hiei rolled his crimson eyes, "A kid usually does come from one's first mating, at least that's what the book said, now move! _Please!_"

"W-wait we should talk about this–"

"You can't just stop!" his fingernails pressed themselves into the other's back, "Plus chances are that you already impregnated me!"

"What?"

Just as Hiei threatened he would do, he flipped the other over, "This is our first mating and it's like... it's like you _want _to ruin it!"

The tears were evident in both of their eyes, "Dragonheart I'm so sorry, I never meant to ruin this for you."

The fire demon lowered his head to rest against his shoulder, "It's not about me, it's about us."

"Why don't we try finishing this as best as we can?" he meekly suggested, his hips rolling up enticing a moan.

A single droplet escaped his eyes as he lifted and lowered himself before stopping, "It's not the same. I want _you_ to move in me, not for me to... to pleasure myself on you."

Gently the silver-redheaded hybrid turned the other on his back before pumping in once, "Is that better?"

His head nodded against the pale shoulder as another tear was shed.

"Hiei?" he murmured as he continued pulling small whimpers out of the demon.

"It's so... so different b-but good," Hiei moaned and very nearly screamed as Kurama struck against his prostate time and time again

Kurama smiled and attached his lips to Hiei's. Their eyes slid closed as their mouths devoured the other's. Then suddenly Hiei jerked his head to the side and arched of the bed with a deep, low, moan.

Feeling his mate climax against him and his crevice tighten around him he drew closer to his own. After a few more thrust he exploded and collapsed to the side bringing with him his stunned fire demon.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips stealing a soft kiss.

His mate smirked and curled his body closer to him, "I love you too my Renaissance Rose."

He went to remove himself from within Hiei but the demon just wrapped his legs tighter around him and shook his head, "No, sleep."

"A small nap," Kurama left a kiss on his warded Jagan before closing his eyes.

* * *

_Alright guys, here are the teasers! Please don't forget to review! hehe:_

_**Mukuro's nostrils flared at the scent she caught off her heir and his mate, "Hiei, I need to speak with you again after dinner."**_

_**"This is my fucking fault for allowing this!" she screamed at him before taking up her usual chair, "Most heirs aren't allowed to have mates until they're fully trained and loyal to their lord!"**_

_**"Kurama, I know you're alive. In fact, I've been to both of the tournaments you've been in since your 'death'."**_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm back! So sorry for the long wait! To make it up to you I'll try and update within a month's time, alright? Sadly I didn't send this to **phoenixfirekitsune**, my great and wonderfulbeta-reader, so please ignore any errors you may find. _

_A big thanks to all of my awesome reviewers!: **shiorifoxiesmom**, **Gemenice**, **KyoHana**, **SamguineFox**, **Anna Jaganshi**,and **Mae Rose**. Really, I love ya guys! hehe _

_**Warning**: This chapter contains some lemony content, you have been warned_

_Now please read, enjoy, and review! Thanks a bunch! _

_---Kurama's memories--- _

_**---Hiei's memories---**_

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Hiei's thoughts**_

* * *

_Losing Our Head: Chapter 8_

* * *

"Hiei," Kurama softly spoke, his hand running through the fur-like hair, "Nap times's over." 

The demon buried his head further into his chest and mumbled incoherently into it.

Both moaned after Kurama coaxed the legs off him and pulled out, "Hiei, come on, we need to take a quick bath before Hina wakes."

"There's a bowl and a pitcher over there, use that," he mumbled and stretched lightly, "I'm hungry."

Kurama retrieved the water and the hand towel, which lay beside it, and he started to clean himself off, "Well perhaps dinner's almost ready."

Hiei hissed when the water met his skin, "Could that be any colder?!"

He gave the demon an odd look before touching his forehead and snapping his hand away, "You're burning up, quite literally."

"I'm hormonal fire demon, it bound to happen sometimes," he sighed before squeezing his eyes shut to concentrate, "There, that should be normal, right?"

Carefully he laid his hand back on his forehead, "Pretty much."

A small dreamy smile crept on the childlike face as he flopped down onto his back, "Our child's growing already."

The hybrid sheepishly lowered his hand onto the still taut stomach and focused his energy, "He is."

"He?" Hiei chuckled upon bringing up his mate's hand and kissing it, "What makes you so sure it's not a she?"

Kurama sat beside him and smiled, "Can you imagine if we had a girl? As it is you're having _such_ a fun time with Hina, ne?"

He shrugged, "We'll just have to wait and see I guess. So how do you think Mukuro will react?"

"I don't know, as it is I'm sure she wants to kill me for saying what I did about making you pregnant."

An evil grin took over his face, "How long do you think it will take her to find out on her own?"

"Hiei," he shook his head, "I'll play along if you so wish to but if she tries to do anything strenuous with you in that time–"

"I'm doing the light work right now as it is. Plus I don't think it would take her more than a month to figure it out," a small yawn escaped him before he sat up and looked around, "I'll pick up the clothes, you look through the closet for dinner outfits."

"Dinner outfits?" he murmured as he rose to look in the directed area.

"Yeah, the last couple of days she didn't care but she bitched to me today that she wants us dressed for dinner for now on," Hiei snorted, "She has something about formal dinners and crap like that."

A green outfit with silver underlay was brought out and held up, "When did you get outfits for me?"

"When do you think the outfit you're wearing came? I had a few of my servants goto the market and pick a few things up for you and Hina."

"Oh–"

A small grumble cut through the air causing one's face to redden.

"My, I can't say I ever heard your stomach complain before."

His glare couldn't hold up against his mate's happy expression, "Hn, I did say I was hungry."

"Well let's get dress and worry about the dirty clothes later then," the hybrid chuckled as he laid his findings on the bed.

* * *

"Uncle Kurama!" the little girl flung herself into his arms and giggled as he lightly tickled her, "Uncle Hiei?" 

The demon in turn smirked and accepted her into his arms, "I see Iva got you ready for dinner already, how long have you been up?"

Hina shrugged, "I don't know."

Hiei rolled his eyes when he looked to Kurama who seemed to be spacing out, "How about we go see how's dinner's going?"

"Okay, I'm _really_ hungry anyway!" she scrambled out of his arms and ran to the door before look back to her uncles, "Well, aren't you two coming?"

Kurama blinked widely as he snapped out of his thoughts, "Of course."

* * *

Mukuro's nostrils flared at the scent she caught off her heir and his mate, "Hiei, I need to speak with you _again_ after dinner." 

He sipped lightly at the red wine placed before him before responding, "I've finished your paper work for the next month, I've sent messengers for the meeting next week, and I've completed looking over everyone's salary– By the way you missed a payment on Yuo, that's probably why he's been pissed off and glaring at you for the last month. Anyway, what else is there?"

Kurama glanced briefly at the lord before looking down to his niece and placing a napkin in her lap.

"Don't test your boundaries," she warned, "You'll be unhappy with the results that will bring."

Hiei went to retort when his mate squeezed his hand.

_Let it be for now. The less you argue the sooner you can be released from her hold._

Seeing the smirk spread on his lips Mukuro sniffed and commented on it while slicing through her meat.

"It comes with having a mate- the privilege to talk to each other in private. If you have a problem with it there's not much I can do but say get over it. After all, mated demons always do this," the demon then rose a piece of food to his month only to have it destroyed in a shock of yellow.

"Most have some sense to not insult others by having a private conversation on the side," her grin grew upon receiving his glare.

"I'm sorry you have an issue with us but this is a private matter. Now if you wish to continue about such subjects I would first request that Hina was not present as well as you not just discussing this with Hiei," Kurama contributed with some exasperation showing through.

"Why can't I be there Uncle K?"

Both looked to the girl with amusement before the silver-red head hybrid explained, "Well these matters are very private and in truth not even Lord Mukuro should be questioning us about it."

"Oh," she mumbled before looking at her dish again, "Just one last thing, what is this?"

"A meat similar to that of ham with a side dish of iginshi, which is really just thin pasta in an odd buttery sauce," Hiei offered as he tried rising another bit of the ham-like substance to his mouth only to get it incinerated again.

"Stop doing that you mean old lady! How would you feel if I burnt all of your food?! How would you like it then–" Kurama quickly placed his hand over her mouth.

"I think before we all lose our appetites we should stop and eat in our rooms. Of course you can stay here though Lord Mukuro," he went to stand only to have her block his path.

"You will stay and eat or not eat at all–"

"I shall do what I feel to be best for us. If you haven't noticed Hiei didn't have dinner last night nor breakfast or lunch earlier."

"Then I suggest you stay," her tone was cold as she tried to stare the slightly taller hybrid down.

"If you wish for such then _I_ suggest _you_ mind your own business," Kurama calmly sat back down before his mate jumped up and between his lord and mate.

"Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare _what_?" she scoffed before going back to her seat.

His fierce red glare didn't let up and soon he sat himself in his mate's lap to insure nothing happened to him.

The fox kissed his temple lightly before bringing up some of the noddles which were then denied, "Hiei, eat."

"I'm not hungry anymore," he quietly mumbled before having the food shoved in.

When assured that all the food was eaten he nuzzled his cheek against his fire demon's, "Not hungry hm?"

Hiei fought back the red from his cheeks, "Baka."

"Is _everyone_ done now?" the lord snapped, sick of the _sweet _display her heir was giving.

Without replying the demon got up from his mate's lap and stretched, "Let's get this over with, I'll meet you back in our room later Kurama."

He watched as the Lord and her heir left before picking Hina up and resting her against his shoulder. The girl immediately buried her head there and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, "Why is she so mean to him and you?"

"Many reasons Hina, but above all I believe it's because she jealous that she is not receiving the same attention Hiei once gave her."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" the door slammed shut behind the furious demoness, "You've been such a fucking pain in my ass since Kurama has come here–" 

"Don't start putting the blame on him!–"

"I'm not! This is my fucking fault for allowing this!" she screamed at him before taking up her usual chair, "Most heirs aren't allowed to have mates until they're fully trained and loyal to their lord!"

Hiei was seething by this point, "Your fault for _allowing_ this?! Who the hell do you think you are?! I have half the mind to leave this place!"

"Leave! Go ahead!" she threw up her arms, "Maybe I'll get an heir that will actually listen to me! I was too friggin lenient on you, I thought you were better than this!"

Unintentionally Hiei's heat enveloped the room, "I gave you my life for the last couple of years, why can't you just let us be happy?! I don't want to be alone again, don't you get that?"

Mukuro's anger lessened upon hearing the once passive Hiei chocking on his emotions, "Are you going to _cry_?"

The temperature in the room intensified, "_No_, I'm just sick of this. I've been here aiding you for years, I deserve to have a life and a family if I so wish."

She pursed her lips and rested her elbows upon her desk, "Lower your temperature Hiei."

The demon did as requested and shook his head, "You can do what you want to me but–"

"Sit and shut it," she commanded and waited for him to do such before going on to say, "Good, now listen. I've had over ten heirs in the last fifty years. You've surpassed all of them and have met my expectations and beyond. It's because of this that I'm angry at you. You go all this way to just give up, to mate, to have kids? You're setting yourself up for failure and many liabilities. Do you not remember what happened with Kurama and the demons who used his mother against him? Or even better, when that ningen girl of Yusuke's was always used against him?"

"The urge is too strong to just deny," Hiei muttered, "And though I would like to wait it's not something I can just sit back and watch pass me by. I've thought this over and I would rather have a family while I'm still heir."

The lord rose a fine eyebrow at this, "I see, it makes sense now. Kurama actually talking back to me, you being over emotional- you're pregnant. I thought your mate said he'd warn me?"

"That is true, but it was rather unexpected–"

"Why is it I doubt that?" she snorted and waved him off, "You may leave–"

"There's just a few last things I'd like to address. Firstly, no one knows about this and secondly, those _officials_ aren't allowed in my domain again or I will personally kill them."

"They were in your domain?" she questioned rather surprised as she sat back in her chair.

He nodded affirmatively, "Yes, they've heard of me taking Kurama as my mate and were trying to convince me to take up a concubine to produce an heir."

"I don't remember them coming to me and asking for permission," the lord grumbled, "I'll see to that when I can."

Hiei paused briefly at the doorway to thank her before darting off.

"I'm not sure I like him being pregnant," she chuckled to herself, "His random spirts of emotion might throw everyone into a panic."

* * *

"Kurama." 

The two of them jumped from the abrupt arrival before the fox tried laughing it off, "Hiei, you enjoy surprising me, don't you? So, how did it go?"

Hiei allowed his own deep chuckle to leave his lips before he flopped down onto their bed, "We yelled, we screamed, we threatened, and then we, in a way of speaking, made up. There's just some things I want to go over with you two."

"Like what Uncle Hiei?" Hina jumped onto the mattress as well while her other uncle remained sitting on the window seat.

His red eyes glanced over to his mate shortly then turned his attention to his niece, "First off I need you to stop calling Lord Mukuro mean or anything else other then Lord, alright? Just the same no glares at her _or_ asking about what you're eating. I appeased you today but it's basically a slap to the face for the Lord if her company doesn't know of her food or doesn't like it for that matter."

"But she _is_ mean and I don't like eating food without knowing what it is!"

"You gave me a second chance, give her one. While she is tough to handle at times, her motives, for the most part, are good intended."

"Motives?" the girl grumbled to herself.

Hiei gave her a confused look.

"Her actions. What he's saying is that what she does, she does for a good reason," Kurama offered off hand while twirling his hair around his finger.

"Oh."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders but otherwise did not more.

Hina followed the fire demon's glance before looking down at her hands, "He's just mad at me. I opened something and words popped up that just made him even more mad."

"I'm not upset with you Hina," he sighed.

His eyes quivered as they met with the other's red.

**_Are you mad?_**

_I'm _frightened.

**_Of?_**

His eyes quivered as they met with with the other's red.

_King Rama's alive._

"What?!"

"N-no one said anything Uncle Hiei," the girl backed away slightly before getting pulled into his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," uncharacteristically he pecked the top of her head but never released his hold on his mate's eyes, "Let's goto my training room and work on your flame alright?"

Hina squirmed out of his arms to give him an odd look before nodding, "Okay."

Just as they were about to leave Kurama called Hiei to him.

Without questioning his mate went to his side, "What is it Kurama?"

He rose his arm and rested it on his stomach before letting a large sum of his youki flow into him, "Don't over due it, you don't want a youki deprived child."

For a moment Hiei held it there before bringing it up to cup his cheek, "I promise just be ready to tell me more when I get back."

A warm kiss was placed on his cheek before his mate and niece departed.

His eyes cast first to the closed door before drifting down to the parchment lying in the corner nearest to it.

_---"What's this Uncle Kurama?"_

_I looked to her just as the scroll unrolled and hit the floor. To my surprise writing flooded the paper. I snatched it from her hand and rose it up to read it, what I saw sent a terror like no other through me._

**Kurama, I know you're alive. In fact, I've been to both of the tournaments you've been in since your 'death'.**

**You've said you'd given up your life as the youko but I know you better, in time you'll return. I left you this so you'll know where to find all of us– what remains of our clan that is. There's a special pen in the wood this is wrapped around. It's where your answers lie and where you can get in touch with me– I had another one of these made upon your birth and had planned on giving it to you once you've passed that last test. I don't think you really deserve this but seeing as you've become a better demon then what I will ever be I gave in.**

**To write to me simply write out your message then write father and underline it. That goes for everything you want to know. Such as for a question you just put answer and underline. If you need to know more don't be afraid to write to me.**

**King Rama**

_My hands shook as I finished before I threw it to the side and took up residence near the window.---_

His fingers brushed against the carefully carved wood trying to open it before his finger was pricked and a droplet of his blood graced it. He watched a tad stunned as the crimson made its way through the wood before a latch opened revealing an odd looking feather.

Kurama withdrew it and found the feather to change color as his hand grasped it. It went from silver, to green, to black, before settling on gold and popping out a point at the other end.

Hesitantly the fox brought it to the paper and started to write. Once done the message faded into nothingness.

* * *

"Uncle Hiei, are you sure you're alright?" Hina watched as he slid to the floor breathing heavily. 

**_K-Kurama!_**

It took all of his power to remain conscious but once he saw his mate's being he allowed his eyes to slid shut.

"Hiei! What happened?" was Kurama's frantic question upon gathering his mate into his arms.

"I don't know, he was just showing me his sword that looked kinda similar to my daddy's but then he got tired..."

He breathed out lightly before cradling him into his arms and surrounding him with his youki. With concentrating eyes he watched it then being quickly absorbed into the tiny frame, "He's using more energy then he can save. I'm afraid that in the future you two will not be training with your flames anymore and perhaps even your weapons."

"But!–"

"I'm sorry Hina but I will not allow for him to do this to himself again," with that said he lifted his mate and went towards the door, "I'm also sad to say that I must ask you to goto your room. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

Dismally she followed, "Whatever."

* * *

He groaned lightly as he came to and wasn't given the slightest chance to adjust to the light before being assaulted with questions. 

"Headache," Hiei grumbled as his hands clamped down to block the sounds from entering his ears.

A drop of coolness grace his skin only to vaporize a second later, "Hiei."

His hands lowered as he looked with half lidded eyes at his mate, "Kurama?"

"You need to lower your body temperature again, Love," he sniffled lightly and with fisted hands rubbed away the tears from his face.

"There," the fire demon sighed before raising his concerned eyes up to his mate's, "Now, what's wrong?"

The hybrid pulled him into his arms and kissed his forehead, "I've told Hina and now I'm telling you, you're not using your youki _at all_. I don't want you using your jagan, fire, or speed unless you're feeling threatened. No arguing about that either, alright? I was moderating your youki while you slept and you were absorbing far too much to just carelessly waste it with attacks."

"I absorb so much because I have to maintain a normal temperature while around everyone," he lowly revealed, "It's why I guess I've been having troubles controlling it as of today."

"I see," Kurama whispered as his chin rested atop the other's head, "I suppose we're going to have to get me use to your true temperature then. The way I figure it is that if your fire does me no harm if I work on it you won't either."

"Whatever... Kurama?"

"Yes, Dragonheart?"

"I saw what you wrote your father," he pulled back and stared him in the eye, "I know you haven't had the best experiences with them but you shouldn't have said what you did."

"I don't know what test he speaks of and I don't want to speak to the demon that wanted his own son to kill his mother," was the light response.

Hiei rolled his eyes and jabbed him in the chest with one of his small fingers, "Maybe that _was_ the test. He did say he didn't think you deserved this, plus he admitted you were the better demon so he can't be all that bad."

Suddenly Kurama jumped and covered his ears, "What the hell?!"

He pursed his lips and tried hearing what his mate did but the most he could make of it was a small humming which he found was coming from the talked about scroll, "I'm guessing he responded."

Grabbing at the scroll Kurama threw it open and finally that humming, which was oddly a piercing, nail-on-chalkboard screech to his ears, stopped.

His fire demon crept over and read what it said from above his shoulder.

**After all these years this is how you respond? To tell you the truth I expected something a tad more ruthless. Whatever the case you can be sure I'm not here to drag you into hiding with the rest of us. I know you're happily settled in Mukuro's castle with her heir and your unborn children.**

**As for that test you say you know nothing about, it was your reason for running. If you had been a born leader you would have confronted me head on as I did at that age and as your grandfather did, so forth and so on.**

**Oh yes, my reason for trying to get in touch with you. Well, I had a feeling you'd be returning, however sooner than I first thought. I'm dreadfully sorry for your ningen mother's death as well as for what that bastard did to you. I would have intervened if it were my right but sadly it wasn't. I suppose I'm just wishing you well and Hiei, you take care of him and your sons.**

"You made him out to be an asshole," Hiei probed. 

Kurama watched as the writing disappeared before shaking his head, "He was– Wait, Hiei you know what this means?!"

"Yeah, you were wrong–"

"No, it means she's alive! My mother is alive!" he turned and toppled him to the bed, kissing and licking his face.

"K-Kurama!" he gasped out between the kisses, "Calm down."

Tears of joy streamed down his face as his never relenting pecks continued across his mate's face, "I thought she was killed! I– I– I have to see her!"

Hiei froze at that and stared at him in shock, "W-when do you plan on going to see her?"

"Oh, I don't know Hiei!" he flopped happily onto his back, his hands again wiping away the tears from his face, "Perhaps a month, maybe four, maybe a year- Oh, I hope they aren't too far away."

He nodded before taking the parchment into his hands, "How is it Hina was able to open it and produce the writing? Mukuro touched it before and nothing happened– I did as well."

"Well I suppose when you first touched it you either weren't seeking anything or because we weren't _fully_ mated yet it didn't show you anything. As for Hina, she's of your sister's blood who is of your blood," Kurama gathered as he turned on his side, "So how are you feeling?"

"Honestly, a bit paranoid," Hiei snorted, "Your father knows quite a bit about you just because of this _thing_. What the hell is it and why haven't I ever heard of it?"

A long nailed finger brushed back the mix of black and white bangs, "I don't know the exact name it was given but my father created it. The technology for the creation of this was passed down for centuries and my father was the first to succeed in building it. I really can't even begin to tell you where this information comes from. In a sense it reminds me of a laptop just with correct information instead of having to search– "

"There's no need to finish that analogy," he yawned cutely, "I have no clue what a laptop is."

Kurama smiled at the display before sharing, "From what I do know of this, it's tradition to add something to it. Whether it be a what-not-to-do or a what-_to-_do doesn't matter but perhaps I'll try making a laptop version."

"Most things you speak of from the Ningenkai require electricity, there is none here."

Kurama gazed fondly at his drowsy mate as his gentle hand laid on his stomach, "I'd figure something out. So really, how are you? You seem a bit tired and it's a bit early yet."

A smaller hand went out to lay upon the other's, "I guess our kids are taking more energy out of me than I expected and it's only been a few hours. I am a tad hungry too, do you have anything?"

With a chuckle the fox lifted the hand to his lips to kiss, "So long as it's fruit I have it."

"Star melon?"

"Star melon? I hadn't thought many even knew of it– it's quite rare you know," he said in a rather matter-of-fact way.

The fire demon pouted, "I know, I had it once when I robbed this rich demon. Do you have it?"

"What kind of plant manipulator do you take me for?" he grinned and threw a seed to the side, "The tree luckily doesn't grow too big–"

"The star melon grows on a _tree_? Most melons grow from vines," Hiei mumbled as he shifted to watch it grow.

"It's that very reason why they're so rare. You have to get it just at the right time. If you pluck it before it's fully matured it's poisonous and if you get to it too late it would have gotten too heavy and crashed to the ground in pieces," Kurama told while he gently coaxed the plant into it's mature form, "Very few people know when the right time comes, that includes earth demons and animal spirits alike."

"Really now? Let me guess, you're one of those few, you conceited fox," he snorted, propping his arms atop his mate's leg.

"I'm not conceited Hiei, I just know the luxurious life," the fox quietly said.

"I was kidding, plus you have every right to be proud of yourself–" a piece of the melon was popped into his mouth causing him to nearly choke in mid-sentence.

"Stop kidding yourself then Hiei. There's no reason why I should be proud of myself. Everyone else seems to know it, perhaps you should realize it too," his face showed one of anger as he glared at the ceiling but the demon knew better and crawled atop of him.

"You're rather random when you're upset about things. I'm sorry I can't change others' minds but," he shook his head and rested it against his mate's chest, "being part human is not as bad as other's make it out to be. You still have all your demon abilities plus a few extra that we have yet to really deal with. In many ways you're the superior creature for you love with all of your heart from the beginning without knowing why. Plus you're kind to demons like me."

"Demons like you?" Kurama murmured, his hand brushing through the black fur-like hair.

Hiei softly nestled his cheek into his mate's chest, "I'm half fire demon, half ice maiden, two opposite elements that were never suppose to be brought together. You didn't even care, you saw me for who I was rather than what I was. It was that ningen part of you that allowed you to do that."

"It's not that I'm part ningen that enabled me to do that. After all you do the same–"

"Only after spending years with you and ningens did I learn that. It came naturally for you though, that's what I'm saying," he sighed.

"Alright, well are you going to finish your star melon?"

"Too tired now."

A smile formed upon Hiei's lips as the fruit was brushed against them. Slowly he took the piece into his mouth as well as the tips of the fingers offering it. His tongue swirled around it, tasting the juices and the unique one of his mate before releasing the fingers and chewing delicately upon the wondrous melon.

"Don't get too excited, my Renaissance Rose," he chuckled out upon feeling the growth against his abdomen.

"Dragonheart, how could I _not_ get excited?" Kurama's hand drifted down the demon's side before he whispered out, "Now finish up your dessert so we can goto sleep."

Tiredly the heir moved himself up the taller one's body and started licking away at his neck.

"Hiei," he moaned, his head turning side to side, "I thought you were tired."

"You said to finish my dessert though," was the flirtatious response.

"You know I meant the melon-" his voice drifted into his low groan as the slick muscle warmed on his skin, "Mmm Hiei..."

The strong muscled legs settled aside his hips as he rose to tango with those talented lips of his mate. A soothing hand slipped into the dark mass and brought him closer.

"We should," he panted between kisses, "stop."

"Why?" Hiei whispered after a final lick.

"First," he breathed, trying to catch his breath, "We're still wearing our good dinner clothes. Second, you're tired and lastly, you need your rest and energy."

"I need your love more," he chuckled while allowing his hands to slip under his tunic.

"What of Hina? We didn't tuck her in yet."

"She's already fast asleep and tucked in by Iva–"

"I told you not to use your Jagan–"

He swept him up in a sudden kiss before making a path to his neck, "Habit, sorry."

"I'm sorry, but you're really going to have to stop using your youki all together unless you wish for our children to pay."

"I know," he sighed, his head stopping to rest upon his chest.

"I know you think I'm nagging you Hiei, but I'm just trying to make sure you and our kits remain well."

"Kurama, I know," he grumbled before getting up to remove his clothes, "Do you think me so stupid that I haven't seen your primary intentions?"

"Not at all my love."

Hiei jumped when through his distraction of trying to unbutton his shirt hands had slipped under it, "Need help?"

"What kind of help do you mean?" he smirked, turning his head to steal a soft kiss.

"What kind do you require? I'll only help as much as you wish me to," Kurama purred right back, leaving a small kiss upon his shoulder.

"Truthfully I'm a bit sore so what can we do?" the fire demon naively inquired.

After helping him out of his silky top the fox pulled him flush against his still clothed chest, "Well we could sleep–"

"Kurama."

"Or I could show you how to make love differently," he chuckled.

Hiei lightly shivered as his mate's hands rubbed circles around his nipples before breathlessly calling out to him.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Baka, what do you _think_ I want to do," he growled before arching into the hands that suddenly pinched his chest, "K-Kurama!"

"What is it that you want done is what I mean. Do you wish to take me? Or perhaps you want to–"

The demon turned and toppled him to the bed, "I think you should stop talking."

"Well what do you wish to do?" he chuckled, his arms going up above his head to rest on the pillow.

"First," he murmured, his teeth going down to nip at the covering tunic, "I think we should remove _this_."

"As much as I agree I feel the need to mention that you were tired, ne?" he started laughing tenfold when two small hands started tickling at his sides.

"You made me friggin horny so deal with it," his fingers quickly unbuttoned the sides of his garment, pushing it up and flicking his tongue upon the skin that met his sights.

"Mmm," he wormed his arms out of it before throwing it to the side, "Now what Love?"

"Hmm," thoughtfully the demon licked around the other's naval drawing a hitch in his breathing, "This seems to excite you."

"I-it tickles more than anything–"

"You're body speaks differently," he spoke into the sensitive skin causing another shiver to travel through his lover's body.

Hiei huffed when he somehow found himself on his back a moment later, "You're no fair."

"You saw to my needs before, it's time that I saw to your's," he sweetly said before sliding his hands down beneath the pants, "I think it's time we remove these too."

"Ah!" was released before it became a low hiss as the bitter coldness of the castle room met his skin.

"I never realized you could change your temperature from place to place on your body."

"I can?" he gasped, his eyes closing to lower it, "Stupid hormones."

"I thought you knew," the fox admitted, "Before you heated your tongue, it felt amazing."

"Really?"

The fire demon jerked his pelvis forward in sudden pleasure, his mouth open in a silent scream while his eyes clenched shut.

With a devious smirk which his mate usually held he pulled back from his treat, "No more talking."

His golden eyes watched Hiei gasp for breath and attempt gaining control before taking it all away from him again in a quick movement of mouth.

"Uuhh,"

Kurama moaned at hearing his Love's sexy sounds. Needless to say it only brought more about as well as another arching of his hips.

His hand then crept up the blanket and untangled his mate's from it to thread their fingers together.

Hiei didn't know what to do with himself. Never before had he felt this type of pleasure and he was stunned on what he had been missing out on.

Then it burst into this incredible, indescribable feeling that overwhelmed him to no end. The next thing he recalled his mate was an inch away from his face, staring him in the eyes.

"What– What did you do?"

"I gave you a fellatio," he chuckled at the confused look he received on his still passion-consumed fire demon, "A blow job? I put your penis in my mouth–"

"Baka," the demon pushed himself up and drew Kurama's tongue into his mouth before pulling back, "The only thing is with doing that don't you still have a problem?"

The hybrid smiled and licked at his cheek, "I'm not so sure it's a problem but yes, I do still have an erection."

Hiei arched up into his mate when he grinded up against him, "Ahh... K-Kurama..."

"We have a few choices; a dry hump, a sixty-nine, or hand jobs."

He puffed and blew his bangs off his face, "What the hell is a sixty-nine? The other two are self explanatory but–"

Kurama easily distracted him with another roll of his hips before getting into position.

When the stars cleared his red eyes he found a penis bobbing in front of his face, "Kurama?"

"This is a sixty-nine, Dragonheart, would you like to do this?"

The sultry way his fox had said it sent another shiver up his spine, "It's the same as giving a blow job?"

"Mmm, you could say that," Kurama offered while he gently nibbed and nuzzled the one below him.

He closed his eyes again to regain control before bringing his mouth up to the pre-cum dripping arousal. One moan from his mate sent a rumble through him causing one of his own to escape thus a series of them continued until one pulled back for a breath.

"Hiei," was all that escaped his mouth before went he went back down, his hands squeezing the soft but toned globes.

The fire demon groaned while his pelvis set a slow rhythm unconsciously with his mate's mouth. Then when he was just about to get lost in his pleasure again a touch of pain came and he hissed. He tried moving away from the cause but found himself stuck. His head slammed back against the mattress as another wave of discomfort overtook him, "S-stop!"

Immediately the silver-red head backed off, "Hiei?"

"I told you I was sore," he complained breathlessly.

Kurama tried tilting his head in such a way so he could see his lover without having to remove himself, "I know, that's why I was trying apply this nectar to your crevice. It would have healed faster with it and I thought you wouldn't feel it as much if I did that while we were pleasuring each other. I'm sorry."

"Turn around you baka fox," he grumbled, his hand mockingly slapping his butt cheek.

His lips were caught as he complied with what was asked of him before the other's legs wrapped around his hips, "Hiei?"

"I like being able to kiss you," he admitted after another short but lingering kiss.

"What do you suppose we do then?"

Hiei shrugged lightly and smiled, "What do you want to do?"

"As much as I don't wish to disappoint you I believe we should goto sleep," he suggested lightly knowing that his mate would be frustrated, "You need your sleep more than you need anymore of my love and our pleasure."

His smile dropped as well as his legs, "Whatever."

When he tried to pull and move away Kurama stopped him, "Don't do this Hiei, you know I'm just–"

"_Looking out for what's best for me_?! Well I'm trying to look out for what's best for you so what the hell can we do?"

"A compromise?"

"Like what? Having sex in the morning? Hina's awake then, as well as Mukuro and Iva and the rest of the castle. Someone will be bound to hear us and–"

"Shh," Kurama whispered against his lips before gently nibbling at one, "Perhaps we can ask a favor– that is if Iva's the type of demon I think her to be."

"What type do you think she is?" Hiei snorted, turning his head away from his mate's talented mouth.

"A sound demon?" he smiled at the look he received before explaining how he deduced this, "How else would she know the exact room in the castle which the bell was rung?" Another thought ran through his head that was evidence as well but he left it unspoken.

Hiei picked up on what ran through his mate's head though and frowned, "I can be more strict on those two soldiers so they–"

A sweet kiss was placed on the corner of his lip before the giver spoke, "It's not worth the trouble, Love. As I said, there are many who think this way, you can't go beating all of them up."

"Says who?" he softly yawned but didn't even realize it, "I'm stronger than them all."

The fox lovingly smiled down at his mate as his exhaustion finally took over, "I'm sure you are." With a last kiss to his temple he moved to the side and pulled the smaller one to his chest for the night, "I love you Hiei."

A soft cheek rubbed against his chest before mumbling out the same tone of affections.

* * *

_Ready for the teasers?! Well here they are! Please just review afterwards! Thanks!:_

**_"Do I_ look _like I'm fucking alright?!" _**

_**"Calm down, I won't do anything you won't like," **_

**_"I'm afraid you're too young to understand but a_ child _will not come from_ mating _with a_ male_,"_**

_Edit!: Originally Kurama and Hiei didn't know how many children/kits to expect so they just mention one. However after Kurama's receives his father's letter they can safely guess they're having having more. [_**take care of him and your sons.**_ Hope that clears things up a bit! hehe _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Once more I'm late on the update... I'm already feel horrible so please don't add to it? I'm sorry for all who are loyal readers and reviewers... _**

**_Please read and review._**

**_(Sorry, I forgot to add the separators. That's fixed now, hope it makes it a bit easier to read...)_**

_Losing Our Head: Chapter Nine_

* * *

Hiei woke with a start and after a quick glance around darted for the waste basket in the corner. Kurama roused from his sleep not too much later upon feeling his mate's distress.

Almost immediately the fox was at his side rubbing the fire demon's back as he expelled whatever was in his stomach, "Are you alright?"

Upon dry heaving for a bit Hiei caught his breath and glared at him, "Do I look like I'm fucking _alright_?!"

He squeezed his eyes shut when his stomach started to rebel against his yelling.

"This, Love, is what most call morning sickness," Kurama sighed while his hand searched through his hair before pulling a seed out, "I have something that may calm it but if I give this to you, you won't be able to drink wine or anything like that."

His red eyes' glare intensified at that for if there was one thing he had taken a liking to it was his drinks, "I'll pass."

"Fine," he chuckled before getting eerily serious, "but do realize that you will have to stop drinking soon. It's not good for our little ones, especially the strong Makai brewed alcohols."

Dark brows bunched together in frustration before growling, "Fine give the damn thing to me."

"Nuh uh, not yet, I still have to prepare it for you– You don't want to have this whole seed, it will only intensify your vomiting. You just want the roots' juices and–"

"Just make it," he huffed, his belly continuing to flip as he flopped back onto his bottom.

Taking pity on his moody little demon the hybrid tried to finish his task as quickly as possible.

"Here you go," a larger leaf topped with a mixture of things was handed to him, "You need to eat it all."

Hiei shook his head and looked at it, "Just when I was getting use to eating prepared meals I go back to eating crap."

A hand cupped his cheek and he looked into his mate's partially gold orbs, "It's only once a day, I promise. If you really want I could add some coco beans, it's not that great tasting."

"I was just kidding," he smiled, his head rising to give a kiss only to meet cheek.

"You just threw up, Hiei," his gentle laugh rang softly in the other's ears, "After you eat this I'll give you tooth paste and then you can kiss me to your heart's content, okay?"

He rolled his eyes but chewed and swallowed the grotesque mixture. Kurama caught him suddenly and whisked him up. His reason became clear as again Hiei's stomach revolted against him and cast out his insides.

"This happens, shh... it's alright. Once this one's over you should be fine."

"Is this going to happen everyday?" he heaved out tiredly.

"For a few weeks," the fox honestly told as he nuzzled his neck, "I'm sorry you're going through this."

"It could be worse," he murmured when laid back on the bed, "Some demon could be forcing himself on me to have his brat."

A frown took form on his lips, "Don't say that DragonHeart, I'd kill them before they ever did such a thing."

"Just saying it could be worse."

"I know but–"

There was a knock at the door before a voice drifted to them, "Sire Hiei, Sire Kurama, your presences are being requested by Lord Mukuro."

"Thank you Iva!" Kurama called before brushing his fingers through his mate's hair, "What do you suppose she wants?"

He tilted his head into the caress, "Hell if I know."

"I suppose we should get ready?"

"Fine, but tooth paste first. That's that crap you used in the Ningenkai, right?"

"Quite, but this one is produced by a little plant I found while still Youko. It's called puritz and its nectar is what you use," he sheepishly smiled at the uninterested look his mate exhibited, "Sorry, I keep forgetting you don't care–"

A small hand jerked his chin up to lock with the fire demon's glare, "Do you care about it?"

Kurama didn't know how to answer, his bottom lip quivered for a moment, "I care for all my plants, Hiei."

He sighed and released him, "I figured as much, so I guess I'll have to start paying attention to them. Just don't expect me to know what the hell they are called. Most of your plants have some pretty out-there names after all."

"You don't have to Hiei, it really isn't necessary–"

"Tff you're going to teach our kits this, it'd be pretty embarrassing if they knew more than me within the first year," the smaller one snorted, "Now get out that... purite?"

"Pur-ets, p-u-r-i-t-z," he chuckled before producing the seed from his hair, "If there's any plant you want to know, it's this one. There are several things you can use it for; cleansing any foul odor, healing minor rashes and cuts, settling a stomach ache, but above all I used it as..."

"As what?"

Kurama shook his head to clear it, "as a base in tea."

"Kurama."

His mate's tone demanded the real answer and so he told it as the plant grew in his hand, "Kuro liked the taste so he used it for lubrication."

The odd look he received made him blush before realization overcame it.

"He _licked_ you _there_."

Bashfully he nodded, "Now dip your finger into the petals and scoop some up. Just rub it over your teeth and tongue a bit."

A grin spread on his lips as he took it onto his finger before putting it in his mouth. Hiei made sure Kurama focused all of his attention on what he was doing prior to dipping another one into the flower. He then moved forward and closed the distance between lips all the while pushing him down on his back.

It was only then that the fox felt something slid into his entrance and his eyes grew wide with fear, "Hiei–"

He brushed his lips over his mark in turn gaining a gasp.

"W-what are you doing? Mukuro–"

"Can wait," Hiei interjected, licking lightly at the pale, smooth chest in front of him, "You still owe me for last night."

A shutter traveled through the body beneath him as a second finger was added, "R-right now?"

"Calm down, I won't do anything you won't like," he promised, now kissing up the other's lean thigh.

The fox never got the chance to reply as the head of his manhood was taken into the warmth of his mate's mouth. Without realizing it he arched up into it and pushed down on the fingers still in him, a large, loud moan being the result.

With the smirk he was known for he lowered his head further down until he added his tongue to the play which his fingers were already involved in.

Gold overtook the specks of green within the orbs when they flew open and his mouth fell agape.

_--His slim, long tongue was a tease, it only flickered against me a few times before slipping back into hiding. _

"_Mmm, so you're not as much of a whore as they say you are."_

_My clawed hand, already tangled in the long black hair of my lover, jerked up in warning, "Don't fuckin' think you have the upper hand. I may not–"_

_Kuronue's lovely wet organ slithered lightly over my entrance, "You're too full of yourself, relax. Now then, got any of nature's lubricant or do I haveta do it the old fashion way?"_--

Just as the room flooded back into sight his body arched off the bed, emptying his seed into the moist warmth.

"Kuronue had an exquisite taste. Fox with a touch of mint makes up from the shit you made me eat before. Is there anything else he use to do? He seems like he knew how to really pleasure you." The grin upon his face wavered when Kurama flung his arm over his eyes, "Kurama?"

"I'm sorry," he sniffed, his head lightly rolling side-to-side, "It's just... no one aside from Kuro ever did that to me..."

Hiei frowned but still didn't relinquish his hold on his mate, "Are you alright with me doing this?"

The fox released a few deep breathes before answering, "Of course, my body's your's ."

Hearing the truth as well as lack of anything holding him back in the soft, alto voice his smile returned, "That's payback for last night. I guess we should go see what Mukuro wanted now, ne?"

"No bath first?"

"Afterwards, promise," he kissed him lightly on the lips before getting up and going to the closet.

* * *

"As I was saying," Mukuro continued after the doors closed behind the two, "There is no need to worry about my heir's heir. You can send the demonesses back to their towns, Umashi."

Hiei pulled a chair out for his mate before taking a seat himself, "I thought I already made myself clear on this matter."

"I'm afraid you're too young to understand but a _child_ will not come from _mating_ with a _male_," the navy haired demon from before made sure to point out.

"Really? A male and another male can't produce offspring?" he sarcastically asked, a smirk upon his lips, "Listen, Toshi, I'm not stupid, nor is my mate. However that issue is not your own, but ours. No child of mine will come from a female, understand?"

"Ah, so you plan to clone yourself like Yomi?" asked Umashi, the horned demon.

"No you fool!–"

"Then what do you plan on doing?" inquired the last official.

"Wun, I said that I have a way and that it was none of anyone's business!"

_Hiei, as much as it isn't their business, perhaps we should satisfy their curiosity._

His soft hand caressed his cheek with care and his smirk lengthened, "Fine–"

Mukuro blinked blankly at her heir, "You agree to take a female?"

Kurama chuckled and shook his head, "No, he was speaking to me, sorry."

His mate grinned and nodded, "I can have children by myself, if I so wish."

"Wouldn't you want to keep a female around for when you _wish_ to then?"

"I can _have_ them, dumbass. In fact in a few months time you'll _have_ an heir," he scoffed, his arms folding upon his chest.

The three officials looked between each other before turning back to him, "So you have a female pregnant already?"

"Idiots! I'm pregnant!" Hiei finally exploded.

"But you're male–"

"And you are all idiots but that hasn't stopped you from thinking!"

"You're obviously incompetent. I guess we'll have to choose a female for you and–"

His hand, though small, gripped Umashi's throat, "I'm not incompetent. I may be younger than what most heirs are but it doesn't mean I'm retarded or inexperienced. You all know me as the forbidden one, so take a moment and consider what I'm saying. I'm _pregnant_ and not by artificial or any other fucking means you can come up with."

"Mukuro, is this true?"

The lord growled lightly in warning, "I train my heirs to never mislead their _followers_. However annoying and inconvenient you have been to him, he does still tell the truth. Are you three satisfied now?"

Again they turned to each other before relaying what they've decided upon, "We'll be by next week to see how he's progressing. If he is _pregnant_ then he'll be showing by then."

"You fuckin' bastards won't–"

The silver-red haired beauty snaked his arm around his waist and covered his mouth with the other hand, "I'm afraid if he is progressing I won't allow you to see for that is mine alone to view. However in a few months time you may stop by to view the heir of the Heir."

"He has a point, I wouldn't allow other's to see my mate's protruding stomach–"

"No one cares about your mate, Wun. Your child holds no value to the upholding of this castle," the horned demon sneered.

"These two are mates nonetheless gentleman, they have the same rights regardless of their _positions_. This meeting is over, I'll be seeing you three in four, long, luxurious months," Mukuro's face lightened as she guided them out of the meeting room.

"You alright Love?" Kurama murmured into Hiei's ear as he slumped against him.

"I hate those miserable bastards. They always find a new way to piss me off."

_You need not worry about them. My plants, regardless of my commands, will kill them before your terms over._

_**Wun's not so bad. Tell your plants to just give him a scare, 'kay?**_

_I'll try, but, as I said, they sometimes do what they wish._

"Alright you two, up. Hiei, office; youko, your niece." Mukuro walked away after giving off her orders.

"His name's _Kurama_!" Hiei yelled before huffing out, "Asshole."

Those lovely, talented lips kissed his temple before releasing him, "She's trying to get under your skin, I wouldn't let her bother you Dragonheart."

"I'll be done within the next hour and a half. Give Hina some extra attention if you can. She's been kind of..."

"Neglected, I know," he placed his hand upon his mate's stomach and released a large sum of his youki into it again, "Try relaxing in your office, let your true temperature come forth so you don't waste too much of your energy, alright?"

Hiei shook his head and got up from his lap, "No can do, Mukuro and I share an office."

"Oh, well just try relaxing then," he gave him one last kiss to his lips before standing as well, "Looks like our bath is going to have to wait until later, make sure to at least eat something though, here."

His red eyes watched as a tree formed before his eyes and apples grew from little seeds to red, juicy fruits, "You have to watch your energy too. I'm not going to check it because I'll be wasting more of my own but you're giving me energy and then using more of your own to grow your plants among other things."

Kurama smiled and plucked an apple before withdrawing his energy and replacing the seed in his hair, "The way I use my energy is different than your own. I put it into a plant and when done with the plant I take it back in. The only times I waste it are if I don't take back my energy, the plants are destroyed, or if I'm sending it to you."

"Oh, I guess that's an additional bonus to being a plant manipulator."

"Quite, though you can probably do the very same to any flame, despite it not being of your creation. I do that to other plants so long as they are compliant," he pointed out before winking and taking his leave.

* * *

"Uncle Kurama," the tiny girl bowed her head in acknowledgment before looking back at the gray clouds, "Two days ago you said there was going to be a bad storm, where is it?'

The fox sat beside Hina, "It did storm the first night. This is just the meeting of two fronts that have yet to move. The warm front is battling against the cold front, so far it's at a standstill. Tonight the warm front should win though and for the next few days the skies while let down their tears upon the land."

The black haired demoness turned her head to him, "How do you know?"

"I've been to school in the Ningenkai, I've also lived for hundreds of years. There's not much that nature can do that will surprise me," he lifted the child up and sat her in his lap, "I'm yours for the next few hours, what do you want to do?"

"Sleep," she yawned, tucking her head against his chest.

"Let me guess, you take lots of naps in the trees?"

Hina looked up at him oddly before nodding, "I like taking naps when I wanta. Mommy says it's normal."

"I suppose, Hiei use to do the very same years ago, before he became heir."

"Uncle K," the little girl yawned lightly before stifling it, "why _is_ it that me and Uncle Hiei look so much alike?"

His graceful fingers combed through the fur-like black hair, "You're both fire demon silly, that's why."

She sighed lightly against him, trying to fight off her need for sleep, "I'm not a baka, he looks like he should be my daddy even if I know he's not. I just can't think of why."

"Your mother's mostly Koorime," he softly started as he lifted the child and himself up from the window seat, "Koorime have basically a clone of themselves, Ika and then a clone of... the genes inside of them that aren't Koorime, you. Your grandmother is no different from your mother."

"What are genes?"

"Oh, it's basically what makes you up," he chuckled as he placed her upon her bed, "Your uncle is made up of the same genes you're made up of, it's why you look so similar to him."

Her tiny hands rubbed at her eyes, "Why not my daddy's genes?"

He frowned, "You're a demon sweety, unfortunately it's very rare that there would be a half demon, half human mix. You're Uncle Yusuke was the first and me the second, both of us being special cases."

"Why?"

The barely mumbled question hardly reached his ears as those tiny red eyes drifted shut. "Because we were never suppose to be."

_**No, because you're special, unique, and an unbelievable creature.**_

He closed his own oddly colored eyes and slipped in next to his niece who had turned and attached herself to his side.

* * *

_**Kurama, it's time to wake up.**_

_Hiei?_

_**Mhm, I'm done for today. Hina will be awake soon but before that, I want you to wake up.**_

His mostly golden orbs fluttered open before meeting with his fire demon's red ones, "Hiei?–"

Hiei rose a finger to his lips, quieting him, _**Shh, look at her. **_

Kurama turned his sights towards the tiny girl against his chest before smiling.

_**Do you think our's will be just like her?**_

_Hiei, our's will be our's and that's all that will matter. I only hope that we'll be able to have scenes such as these with them._

A tiny yawn came from the child before she pulled away, "Uncle Hiei, what are you doing here?"

"Finished my duties for today. Come, get up, let's goto the forest before the storm has us inside for days."

Hina looked back and forth between the two, "I thought you didn't like us being in the forest?"

His mate chuckled when a light pink sprinkled those childlike cheeks, "You know how your mommy has mood swings? Well your Uncle Hiei does too."

The fire demon scrunched up his nose, "Do not."

"Mommy has a baby in her belly though. Boys can't have babies, so why does he have mood swings?"

"You're uncle is part Koorime, so he's a very special case. You see, he's the only male of that race, just the same, you are the one of the few female fire demon."

Fierce crimson eyes glared at him, _**Why did you tell her that?! You should have just stopped at 'he's a special case'. Now she's going to–**_

_Hiei, you can't very well hid it from her. It's best she's knows at a young age so we can construct a barrier of reasons as to why it's not so bad and such. Don't you agree your own life would have been better if you were told that it wasn't so bad from the very beginning?_

To their surprise the girl paid no mind to that information as she asked, "So you _do_ have a baby in your tummy?"

"We think there's two," Kurama replied once he had forced his mate to sit on the bed.

"Really?!" she pouted after a moment, "I don't believe you, your belly isn't big like mommy's."

Hiei looked to Kurama in such a way to say you started this, you answer.

"Well, you see Hina, our babies are still very small. In a few months he'll have a big tummy like your mom."

"Oh, well I should tell Ika to tell mommy! I'm sure they'll be excited!–"

"No, don't!" Hiei finally spoke before explaining, "I wish to in person, alright?"

"Okay..." the girl blinked her eyes widely before her stomach grumbled, "I'm hungry."

Kurama gave Hiei a look before rising to ring the bell, "I think we all are."

A moment later there came a small knock before the door was opened, "Sires..."

Hiei smirked at Iva's son, Kyi, "Where's your mother?"

"She asked me to come tend to your needs, she's taking care of some things right now. Is there anything I can do for you?" the tiny demon bowed.

"Yes, I'd like to have spicy skeazy, Kurama, Hina?"

"Just a salad, mestrea dressing please, and Hina, what kind of ningen food do you like?"

The little girl huffed and turned her back to the boy, "Mommy gives me apple slices with peanut butter."

"Peanut butter, what's that?" Kyi giggled, his writing hand dropping to his side.

The fox grinned and ran a hand through his niece's hair, "It's similar to that of keuinut cream."

"Oh," the boy wrote down the order and disappeared, quite literally, before the door shut.

"I think someone has a crush–"

Hina flushed and toppled her hybrid uncle to the bed, "Tff, baka, that boy's an idiot."

"I don't know. I think he's pretty clever," Hiei teased.

"You guys are mean!"

Kurama snatched her from her midair jump and brought her back, "Aw, look Hiei, she's blushing."

"Let her go fox," he snorted and went to the window seat only to find his back cushioned a second later.

"You're right, I'd rather make you blush," he murmured softly into his ear.

"Mmm fox, we got a visitor," the fire demon pointed to the very distant speck in the sky.

"Is that Yusuke and Botan? Perhaps something's happen..."

Hiei grinned and forced the other to remain sitting, "Kuwbara told me Yusuke was courting her."

"No, Uncle Yusuke likes Aunt Botan a lot! That mean brown haired woman made him cry– Daddy says she had him wrapped around her fingers before she dropped him like a sack of potatoes– or whatever that means."

"Poor Yusuke, his first love broke his heart–"

"That ningen was always a stuck up bitch. Tff, she always pushed him around and crap and she walked like there was a stick up her ass–"

"Hiei!"

The once speck was speeding up and drawing closer at an alarming rate.

"What?!" he growled, his body going forward to unlatch the windows and open them.

"Watch out!" the familiar deep voice bellowed before the two came crashing through the window and knocking the hybrid and his mate off their seat.

"Hiei are you alright?"

The small demon groaned lightly from where he was thrown upon his mate's stomach, "Fine..."

"Sorry about that, Koenma gave all of the ferry girls these new oars and Yusuke said he wanted to stop by so I figured it would be a nice chance to test it out. I'm afraid they still have some tweaks to work out," Botan apologized as she bashfully stood and bowed.

"Yeah, sorry guys, guess it's my fault," their once leader grinned.

"You do realize that you're going to be stuck here for a bit, right?"

The two looked to each other before gazing down at the others who remained on the floor, "Why?"

"Uncle Kurama says it's going to rain soon."

Yusuke snapped his head towards the bed, "What the hell is Hina doin' here?!"

Botan jumped and bounced onto the bed hugging the small girl into her side, "Hina, it's been such a long time! Look at how much you grown!"

"She's staying with us until Yukina gets back from the island with Ika," Hiei shared as he finally got off Kurama.

"Oh, well how are you two feeling? The poison's almost gone so...?"

"Better, thank you."

The woman nearly squealed upon finally seeing the once redhead, "Kurama?! That's really you?! My, your definitely a unique beauty of the Makai now! I love your hair– oh you're so beautiful, I wish I could look like you."

A small growl left Hiei's throat as he stepped between his mate and the reaper.

"Thank you Botan, but I assure you, you're quite a unique beauty yourself," he chuckled lightly however the pink upon his cheeks was clearly seen.

Yusuke smirked and whispered in Botan's ear something that sent her blushing as well and staring widely at the mates.

"You're expecting?! What a surprise, I didn't even know you two had even had–"

"Yes, Hiei is pregnant," Kurama cut in saving them all the embarrassment of having to explain the birds and the bees to their year old niece.

There came a knock at the door before Iva entered with a tray of dishes, "Sires, your meals?"

"Thank you Iva, just put it on that table."

The demoness did as asked, "Is there anything else I could get? Lord Yusuke, Lady?"

"No thanks, we're fine."

With a bow Iva left.

"So, when did ya finally, ya know?" the ex-detective winked.

"I believe that is none of your business, Detective."

"Oh come on! Please, I'm sure it's a really romantic story!" Botan gushed.

"I must insist that we stop talking about it," Kurama uncharacteristically growled which in turn had everyone looking to him, including his mate.

"Ouch, fine, we won't talk about it now, but I wanta know later," the young lord huffed and sat near his niece.

The little demoness jumped off the bed and kneeled on a chair in front of the tray, "Ew, what's that?"

"It's spicy skeazy, a chicken-like dish with very spicy seasonings– worse than tabasco sauce," the fox stated whilst his sensitive nose twitched from the assaulting smells.

Hiei huffed and grabbed his dish, "I like spicy things."

The hybrid grinned and winked, "I know."

"Can I have your salad? I don't think I'll like that thing in a bowl on my apple..."

"I'm afraid not, the mestrea dressing is an acquired taste–"

"Mestrea dressing? I had to force it down once a few years back when this small clan of youkos invited me to dinner! It's horrible, almost like eating something that someone else barfed up!" Yusuke commented, his face growing green at the memory.

"Yes, it's a youko thing I suppose. Our palettes are very sensitive and we can taste each individual flavor– Most of the time youkos treat guests to this to either tease them or use it on the naive as a way to express their dislike for you without your knowledge. To us it tastes like sugar, cinnamon, lemon droplets... basically a sugary salad," he chuckled before picking Hina up and seating her on his lap, "Just give the keuinut cream a try, not everything that smells or looks bad is."

Her small hand grabbed at the familiar slice of apple before dipping it into the gooey, brown substance, "Look, it's like slime–"

With a smirk Hiei flitted over and stuffed the food into her talking mouth. The girl stayed frozen before the taste registered in her mouth as good and chewing it, "Shut up."

Content, the fire demon sat back at the window and started eating as if the meal were merely carrot sticks. Upon a few lingering stares he snapped, "What?!"

"I didn't know ya had it in you to inhale something down so quickly. Hell, I've never seen ya eat more than a few spoonfuls of ice cream," Yusuke laughed.

"Yuu, he's eating for two now, of course he's going to eat a lot!"

His red eyes glared at the blue headed woman before shifting his body so he wouldn't have to look at them and so he can finish he's meal in peace.

He felt a small poke and looked down to find his niece on her tippy-toes holding up an apple slice swallowed in keuinut cream. With a small smile he lifted Hina onto the window seat only to have her crawl into his lap and hold out the apple again, "Mommy says sharing makes everyone happy."

Hiei took it between his fingers and nodded his head, "Thank you."

"Wait, Hiei, the whiju in keuinut cream will undo the affects of the brew I made you this morning," the fox remembered before the food could touch his lips.

"I'm sorry Hina, I can't have it," he sighed out upon lowering it, "Do you want to try some of this? You should like it, fire demons usually do."

Her small finger dipped into a bit of the sauce on the side before licking at it, "Mmm, this is good!"

With a smirk he allowed her to have the rest, the apple being placed on the plate's side.

"What now?"

Kurama smiled softly at the child, "Outside is out of the question now, the clouds have decided this to be the best time to let loose their load."

"What if Yusuke teaches her to manage her youki? It's the first step to being able to control her flames anyway," his mate suggested.

"Sure, why not–"

"Oh, I have just the thing!" Botan took out a ring of sorts and held it out so the others could see, "This is the Ring of Yui. It gives the one wearing it the ability to see youki without having to waste their own to focus on it."

The hybrid chuckled, "Where did you find that? I stole it once as a kit, I had thought it was something valuable."

"I guess that was your den we found then," she giddily shared.

However it didn't please Kurama in the least, "Is that so? Well, be lucky I care not for the dens of my childhood. The items that are most valuable you will never find in a million years."

"Botan, you should know better than to go telling a fox you had taken or found anything of theirs– they're very possessive of their belongings," Yusuke hissed.

"It's fine..."

_--"I'll be taking this."--_

His eyes drifted close for a moment, he had been expecting this for awhile after it being absent for so long...

--_"This too," he smirked, the corners of his lips curling up into his wrinkles._

"_Please, I need those for–"_--

"Kurama?"

A twitch of an ear was all he gave before the memory took full hold over him.

_--"Does it look like I care boy?!" _

_The lilies wilted in his aged fingers, portraying the evil that seeped through his pores. My books and school uniform tucked under his opposite arm._

"_I–if I don't goto school, they'll suspect something's going on– you surely don't want them calling–"_

_The items dropped to the floor, immediately I grabbed for the nearest barrier to cover my bare body with. _

"_Please, don't..."_

_His hands forced me to the floor, the blanket all but ripped from my clawlike grip. "I'll do as I want, got it?! That or I'll frame you for killing your..." he paused and dipped his head down to kiss my trembling lips, "dear," another pause as he forced my mouth open, "sweet," he plundered it for all it was worth before retreating, "mother."_

_Those wicked hands went lower, brushing against my abdomen as he rubbed his body against mine. I tried to make light of the situation for it would be humorous in others' eyes that what he was doing he thought was alluring... but it wasn't to be. I felt my eyes watering, my body jerking and trying to become one with the floor beneath it. _

"_Ah!–"_ _I caught myself before the full scream of being forcibly entered could erupt._

_He pat my head as if I were his pet, which I suppose wasn't too far from the truth, "Good boy. As a reward, I _might_ let you cum."_

_My mind pleaded for him to just take what he wanted and to leave me be but it never happened that way._

_Relentlessly he pounded into me, his hand pulling at the single thing that had gotten me in this mess to begin with. Then, in the corner of my mind I caught a dark youki signature. I was so fixed on trying to see if he was nearby that when a sickening warmth filled me I gasped. _

"_Tsk, tsk, you were distracted. For that I'm afraid I'm going to punish you."_

_My eyes snapped to his twisted ones before following where they were gazing._

"_Please, I let you take me... don't do that..."_

_He fixed me with a glare to stay put as he got up to retrieve that item he used for some of his disturbing schemes. "Let's get one thing straight, _Shu-chan_, you don't _let_ me take you, I just take you. There's no compliance on your side. I take, your mother lives. For that you're going to keep this on until I visit you tonight."_

_My heartbeat quickened as he stretched the elastic band. I scanned for the youki for a moment in hopes that he wouldn't see me like this as the man looked back to me._

_The man grabbed me harshly and wrapped the rubber around my manhood, "There we go. Well, I'll be back later." _

_After a mocking kiss he slammed the door behind him leaving me to wither in pain._

_I drew in a sharp breath and grabbed for my uniform pants– I didn't want him seeing me like this. That's all that filled my mind as I drew the clothing on and lit the scented candles that had survived Hatanaka's rampages. _

_Just as I had finished a tap came upon my window. I steeled my pain before going to the window and drawing it open. _

"_Hello Hiei, how are you?"--_

The pain from the event flooded him as if he were going through it all over again.

A damp rag patted down his forehead cooling down his frantic thoughts for the moment.

"Are you alright?"

His green speckled eyes darted around the room. Once Kurama realized that he was in Hiei's room and that the demon he loved was behind him, nestling his head in his lap, he calmed.

"Kurama?"

"Sorry, I just can't stop them..."

A gentle hand brushed across his cheek pleasantly, "I wish I could have helped, but you were somehow blocking me from talking to you through our mating bond."

"So you didn't see?" he hopefully asked.

Hiei's expression saddened as he placed the rag to the side, "I did."

"Oh..."

"Yusuke carried you here, the baka refused to let me," he mentioned after a pause.

"I would have told you the same," Kurama whispered, the shame evident in his voice.

The fire demon slipped the head of red and silver out of his lap and placed it on the pillow, "I'm not weak, I am still strong even _without_ my youki."

"I know love," he sighed, his body instinctually curling up when he turned on his side, "I just don't want you to strain yourself."

"Whatever," Hiei mumbled while he disappeared behind his back.

"Hiei..."

He heard the sound of clinking ceramic before a grunt made its way to his ears.

"Would you rather me let you do your regular tasks and then you lose our unborn children?"

"What kind of question is that?!–"

"Unborn demons, if not given the needed amount of youki, food, and protection, can die. If you feel strain our children feel that tenfold and _they_ aren't as strong as you. Many demonesses don't have to worry for their mates won't even allow them out of their home but I can't very well do that to you– you wouldn't appreciate that," he sighed and rose his hand to distract his gaze from the other who had moved before him, "When you fainted a few days ago I nearly had a heart attack. I thought that you might have lost them. At only a few days along it's much easier to have a miscarriage; demons are more susceptible than even ningens when it comes to miscarriages."

Hiei snatched the hand into his own and glared at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"When you were reluctant to listen to me when I said not to train or use your youki for that matter I wasn't sure you'd believe me if I threw in the risk that could have–"

The fox's lips were caught by his mate's jut as fast as they was released, "I may be upset that I can't do much because of our children but what did I ever do to make you think that I wouldn't believe you?"

"Hiei, I don't know..."

"Kurama," he pushed him over enough to lay down next to him and tucked his head under his chin, "I know without any doubt that what you say is, for the most part, truth. At times you may not answer directly or tell the whole story but that doesn't mean you're lying–"

A knocked sounded followed by a call, "Knock Knock!"

Hiei growled but pulled himself away, "Come in Yusuke."

"Yeah, sorry you're pissed but I really want some answers," he told once he settled himself at the table.

"Well?"

His chocolate brown eyes looked to Hiei with a silent amusement in them, "Well, I really wanta know what happened after I left that day... I guess you're both well now so that's all that really matters though. However something Koenma said bothered me. It was kinda cryptic, like a metaphor that ya need to know the background behind to actually understand."

"What did he say?" Kurama inquired, his skin growing a tad clammy at the thought of it being about his fate.

"I can't remember it word for word after a certain point but it goes like this; His fate is sealed under glass that if not shattered will be his last/ The impure diamond can cut through but act not soon enough, he'll be gone too. Then something about looming clouds of the past... then accepting them or your clan won't last? I don't remember that part too well, sorry."

"I wonder if he speaks of your father's clan or our kits," Hiei mumbled, his long nailed finger tips twisting within the mix of silver and red hair.

"Most likely my father's clan for it is of my past and I once belonged to it," he sighed, his body rolling over onto his stomach as he buried his head into the pillow.

"Well you guys seem ta know what it means so?..."

"You know what his bastard step-father did so it's a matter of me helping him get over it... If anything were to happen to him I probably would kill myself so all that's understood. Really, when you said _cryptic _I was expecting something more complex then that."

The young lord threw his head back and laughed, "There's more, I just don't remember the words too well."

Kurama sighed and sat up to reach for the parchment upon his bed stand. Upon his touch the compartment opened and the pen was brought to his hand.

When his mate's hand started writing upon the paper he looked over his shoulder and read it aloud, "What is this message that Yusuke was told of about Kurama and Hiei by Koemna?"

In an instance the reply came and was told, "Well after that clouds of the past line comes; The family stolen can be found, start your search beneath the ground/ Within the dark three flames are lit despite them being part kit/ Heed these words of the fates, they're only given to help soul mates."

"Yeah, that's it!... Wait, what the hell is that thing Kurama? Don't tell me ya went into Koenma's vault again?!–"

"No, my real father made this, Koenma sent this over upon your visit to him. Now lets see... family underground? Fox's dig underground but I can't say they were _stolen_ from me."

"But my parents were..."

"I guess, but fire demons don't live underground–"

"Some do. The one's living beneath the volcano where the Koorime Island hovers is just one of many. Many think it to be a mountain but fire demons feel the heat in the very pit of it's stomach."

"Hiei, if you knew or in the least had an idea of where your father once lived then why?–"

Hiei cut his mate off it mid-sentence, "From what I know what my father did was a sin. Somehow he covered up his little affair with my mother though and so not a single one was tried for the violation. If I were to show up now its possible that my father's other family members might be killed. I looked through my files and my parents, the only family member I dare not touch is Yukina's and your's, Kurama."

"There must be a reason why the fates mention them though! Hiei we must go and–"

"I won't!"

"Fine, then I'll go alone!"

"Uh... Didn't he say it was _beneath_ a volcano? How would ya last?"

"Simple, he wouldn't. He'll incinerate in the lava when he's discovered, if he even gets that far," Hiei scoffed while reclining onto his pillow, "Why else would they live there?"

"Listen young one, I'm over a millennium old. There are many things I can do to insure my safety in high temperatures as well as extreme coldness."

Hiei raised a brow and snorted, "_Young one_? Tff you above all should now when to shut your damn mouth baka old fox."

"Excuse me?!"

"Whoa, chill it you two–"

"Butt out Detective!"

Suddenly the hybrid began to chuckle until finally he was full out laughing pissing the fire demon off even more while confusing the hell out of the other room occupant.

"What the hell's so funny?!" Hiei growled after toppling the delirious Kurama onto the bed and digging his nails into his shoulders.

"Hiei," he chuckled a few more times, trying to catch his breath, "Y-you're experiencing mood swings again."

"Mood swings?" Yusuke finally snorted then bit his lip at the glare he received.

"You said that before, what the fuck is that?!"

"Simple, it's your hormones getting the best of you. It's rather common during pregnancies," he stated before his tail swatted his behind, "Please remove your nails?"

Hiei's lip curled in disgust before he pulled away in a huff.

"Yeah... well, anyway, does that parchment thing do anything else?"

With a sigh Kurama regarded Yusuke, "It does however I'm afraid I've said too much as it is right now."

"Aw, come on man, I'm a friend, can't you just let me have a peek at that thing."

"You won't be able to read it," the demon offered nastily, "Even if you were literate."

Yusuke laughed mockingly before looking back at the fox, "Why?"

"It's embedded with a strong spell to insure only those linked by blood can see it," after a small pause he nodded his head, "I will allow one question and only one. The knowledge given cannot be shared and no one is to know of this special artifact, understood?"

"Yeah, I swear," he flopped down beside him the two and sighed, "It's like this, I like Botan... but I can't really commit myself to her–"

"–because of what Keiko did. I'm afraid the parchment cannot help you in this case. I won't allow it to control your decision," Kurama reluctantly said, his hand moving to the detective's knee, "but I can say she does love you. After all she's risking her profession to be with you. Ferries cannot mate with a demon. To do so they must quit first. Just the same, they must remain... innocent. In the long run she has a lot more to lose then you."

The young demon sighed again while his hand ran though his hair, "Can it tell me–"

"It can tell what may be but I would really prefer for you to not ask. Here, let me tell you a bit about ferries."

The brown eyes watched as the quill moved over the paper but made no ink trails.

"Ferries of the river sticks are given both a human and spirit form. These creatures are made from once human souls who were tortured beyond that of complete repair. They are cleansed as best as they can be before undergoing a long process of shaping," he paused to look at the fire demon who had rested his head against his arm.

"It says that it's rare that one even shows any emotions– Tff that explains a lot," Hiei snorted before lifting his finger to the paper, "Exceptions have been made to a selective few. As times changed it looks like the rules did too. They no longer have to be virgins and some have even married. I don't see why you'd be unable to. Koemna owes you above the rest a few favors."

"Ta think I never even knew what I was doing was technically wrong. Thanks, um, I think I'm going to check on Botan and Hina–"

"Two rooms or one?"

"Huh?" the confusion was clear on his face as he turned from the door.

"Would you like me to assign Botan and you one or two rooms? You're not leaving tonight, not unless Koenma can get you a portal."

"Ahh... Let me talk ta her first, I'll get back to you–"

"Just ring for Iva when you're certain," he yawned lightly before waving him off.

Lazily Hiei allowed himself to be drawn in by the long arms of his mate. "Is my little fire demon tired?"

"Does my fox want to die?"

"Mmm if it means dying in your arms..."

"Shut up, baka."

Kurama let Hiei push him to the bed and rest his head upon his chest while his thin fingers gently ran random paths through the black hair.

* * *

**_Sorry, but there's no teasers this time. Please read and review! Thanks!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Happy Thanksgiving everyone! _

_Hope your families and you have a wonderful day! _

_I also hope you enjoy the chapter and review! [Please don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page!_

* * *

_Losing Our Head: Chapter Ten_

* * *

"Sire Hiei, Sire Kurama?"

The tiny head of white popped in when his knocks were not answered. Quizzically he watched the heir nuzzle his cheek into the fox's chest. Affection was rare in the Makai, affection from this once cold fire demon was even rarer.

"Um, Sires?"

A pointy ear twitched as a gold speckled green eye showed behind a rising lid, "Yes Kyi?"

Kyi shuffled his feet but bowed hurriedly as he spoke, "Dinner's ready. The bell rang five minutes ago."

"Oh, thank you, can you please tell them we'll be there shortly? Also can you make sure Hiei receives cranberry juice instead of his usual wine?"

"Yes, of course, Sire."

"Hiei," he called upon the child's leave, "it's time to wake up."

Drowsily the fire demon yawned into his mate's skin, "Mmm?"

"Dinner, we have to change and go to the diningroom."

Half-heartedly Hiei rolled to the side and got up, "Still tired."

"Come now, it's not like you'll die from waking up," he chuckled as his eyes watched with amusement the way his mate staggered to the closet.

"Tff, someone might."

"I suppose but I won't let you do that," the hybrid murmured into his ear as he rose to help him out.

* * *

"My, look who decided to join us!"

The three guest smiled lightly at the sleepy look the demon still held and the fox who guided him to his seat.

"Trust me, it was our pleasure."

She regarded the fox lightly, as if he were no real threat before turning her sights back to the younger lord. "You were saying?"

"It's not that interesting. Merely relaying that the bandits that were causing trouble between our territories have been killed and or captured," Yusuke causally offered, his rough accent smoothed and refined as he spoke.

"At least _someone's _doing their job."

Hiei rolled his eyes, not in the mood at all to deal with such childish stabs, "They escaped into Yusuke's land, I wasn't about to go chasing them and have a whole thing start. It may be his land and thus I may have the right to step foot upon it but I am not law there so I can reinforce it."

"Yes, not even I would have much ruling on how that would have played out. Whatever the case, it was dealt with," he ended affirmatively as he drew the piece of beef up to his mouth.

"Uncle Yusuke, you know her?"

He smiled at the young demoness diagonally across from him, "Yes, we work together to keep the Makai at peace."

Kurama shook his head at the girl as if reading her mind and stopping her next comment from flowing from her mouth.

Uncharacteristically the Lord of the castle cast a look of concern to her heir, "Is there something the matter Hiei?"

His elbow that propped his head up snapped away as he straightened himself and tried to act as if nothing had happened, "No."

"Mhm," she obviously didn't believe him in the least but let it go for now, "So what's this with not drinking your regular eighteenth century Rosalie wine?"

"It's not healthy for our children. If you're trying to embarrassment me you're doing poorly so please cease your efforts," he muttered wearily.

_Hiei, what _is_ wrong?_

"It wasn't meant to do that, it was simply an inquiry. There's no need to take offence, Hiei," a smirk played upon her lips as she sipped at her own drink.

A moment later their food was placed in front of them. Kurama saw his mate pale and discreetly held his hand beneath the table.

Feeling the touch Hiei looked to him almost squeamishly, **_I feel like I'm going to be sick... I thought your mixture was suppose to get rid of that?_"Uncle Hiei, you don't look too good..."**It's possible you're body became immune to it. You have my blood mixed with your own and I don't believe it would work for long period on me... I could give you more–

The mated couple looked to their niece before another added to the observation.

"Quite, you look like you're going to get sick just looking at the tender, juicy meat in–"

"Mukuro!" Kurama growled, his fangs exposed and directed at her, "Stop this nonsense. You may not like the idea that a breed of my kind is mated with your heir but don't you dare take it out on him. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of my mate seeing as _you_ don't care."

Swiftly he stood and helped his lover up, "Hina, Yusuke, Botan, we'll see you in Hiei's domain."

"This is my castle and you will–"

The green in his eyes were overtaken by the gold as he glared at the lord, "Yes, you're a fine Lord. Just look at what you're doing to your heir, it's grand! I mean, he's pregnant and miserable and you seem to think, 'why not make it worse?'! Well _Lord _Mukuro, you can treat me as the shit you step in all you like but I will not allow anyone to–"

"Kurama, you fool," Hiei whispered to him as he hid his face in his clothed shoulder, "Let's just go before we anger her any more..."

"Are you done? Did you have a _grand_ time making a mockery of me in my own castle, in front of guests no less? Hiei I want to see you in–"

"No," muttered her heir.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

He tilted his head towards her and shook his head gently, "I said no. I don't feel well. I'm your heir, Lord Mukuro, not your servant and... I would like you to see me as such. In many cases, from what I've looked up, heirs who have mated have left their Lord's castle and built there own place of living... of living..."

Hiei held his hand over his mouth until his moment of sickness passed, "on the outskirts of the castle grounds. It's only out of consideration that I didn't bring thus up."

Her eyebrows bunched together at this revelation, "That's only if the Lord granted the mating to begin with."

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be, this is my two week's notice," he growled, his hand grabbing at his mate's as he took his leave.

* * *

"Hiei, I'm sorry, I never meant for you to have to make that choice–"

Hiei laid himself lazily on the bed, his arm flung over his eyes, "There was no choice to make. I go wherever you go and will not stand for her interference anymore. I was a fool to allow this for as long as I did."

"You respect her," was Kurama's soft response as he sat beside his demon, "She was the mother you never had and it's completely understandable."

"I hate her..."

"There's a fine line between hate and love. Perhaps your teetering on it," he leaned forward and kissed his lips, "Please think this over a bit more. If we leave where shall we go?"

His red eyes blinked carefully up at him, "Are you suggesting I _love_ that bionic bitch?"

"As a son could love his mother, no more Hiei."

"Yeah, I'm sure," he grumbled, "Well, we can go seek out your clan. Your father seems rather accepting."

"We'll see but I'd rather you not lose your position because of me. At one time you would kill anyone who threatened to take it away... you enjoy this and I would be a poor mate to watch you just leave it behind."

His head turned into the caress his mate offered as he sighed out, "We'll see if she tries getting me back. I refuse to apologize."

"If that's what you wish," a soft gasp escaped him as he was pulled down.

"It is," Hiei grumbled, head now pressed to his fox's side, "I'm so tired fox..."

"Then sleep, when you wake I'll grow you something to eat," his gentle voice carried into the air only to dissipate as it went unheard by the ears of the already sleeping fire demon.

* * *

"He's fine, just tired Yusuke..."

The voice pulled him from his sleep as the detective said, "I still think Botan should check him out. I mean, he was sleepin' right before dinner, then now. I can understand the sickness and all but he's not even a week along and he's out of it..."

"Knock, knock!" the spoken about woman walked in and smiled, "Hina's asleep, but she's worried about her Uncle H."

Hiei growled lowly, "I'm fine bakas, go away."

"Hiei, it can't hurt to just have her look you over..."

He sighed and turned onto his back, pulling away from Kurama, "You practice white magic. It works fine on beings who are on good terms with the gods but my powers are drawn from the pits of hell. Impurity, darkness, that's where my powers come from, the opposite of what gods represent. So if you fucking touch me with it you'll most likely harm me. Test it out on Yusuke, he's half of one of those demons."

"That's ridicules Hiei! I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Like I care if you believe me," he scoffed, "I'm just warning you that you will not touch me with your white magic."

"It must be true..." Three sets of eyes focused on the contemplating fox, "Yukina and I are the only one's Hiei ever allowed to heal him. Yukina manipulated her powers to heal and I, my plants. Even when all of us were healed at Rekai, Hiei refused it. Never once did they insist to heal him either, they just left him to sleep it off..."

"Have you even tried healing Yusuke since he's turned demon?"

Yusuke scratched his head in thought before shaking it, "I don't think you have Botan. Maybe Hiei's right."

She frowned in thought before snapping her fingers and catching the called upon book, "Let me see..."

**_Kurama, can you just check my youki? _The silver-red headed hybrid sat up and closed his eyes, _Oh my... there's not much there at all! _Their eyes met as he moved to hover next to the fire demon. Then the long fingered hand lowered and offered him his own energy.**

Brown orbs swept over the two before taking the book from his girlfriend's hands and looking through it, "Here, white magic can be used only on those with a core of white. It just so happens that fire and flesh-eating demons are only a few that can't be healed by it."

Botan nodded her head, a soft sigh leaving her lips, "I never knew, how odd."

"Yeah, well is there anything we can do to help Hiei without using white magic?"

She turned her back to the demons, a pretty blush upon her cheeks, "Let's read up on this and tell them when we find something."

A smirk grew on Yusuke's lips as his two friends gasped for air before going down for another deep kiss, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"They're gone Hiei..." he breathed, "We can stop now."

"Mmm no you taste so good..."

Kurama allowed one more passionate kiss before pecking his cheek and standing, "What would you like to eat Love?"

Lazily he fell to his bed and sighed, "Anything, everything, I'm so friggin hungry–"

The hybrid smiled softly at his frustrated mate when a knock came to the door, "One moment, Dragonheart."

When he opened the door the white headed boy held up a tray, "My mother sent me to give this to Sire Hiei."

"Thank you," he replied as he accepted the food, "Kyi, does Mukuro know?"

The demon shook his head, "She's mad as it is, that's why I brought it up. I heard her yelling about... Sire Hiei. Is it true that he's leaving?"

The tray was balanced easily with one hand as the other patted his head, "Sadly it is so unless Mukuro apologizes."

"Oh..." his dark blue eyes dropped to the floor in dismay, "I see..."

Kurama looked to his mate before kneeling down, placing the tray on the floor, "Is there something wrong?"

Kyi jumped away and rubbed at his arm, "My mom and a bunch of other servants like Sire Hiei... They say before him the heirs were cruel and just out for power."

"That's true..." he relaid before going on, "If anything I hope Mukuro will consider such and apologize."

He nodded softly before fading away.

* * *

"Hiei, it's not your fault..."

The demon shifted and placed the empty plate on the table, "By doing this I'm letting a lot of demons down..."

"No, Mukuro is. You're doing what any other would do in your position."

"Am I?"

**_---"No."_"Hiei?**

I shivered and crept back into the safety of my black blanket of night.

"Mutt, get your ass back here!"

"You said no..."

"Exactly! I said you can't leave, you haven't paid off your debt!" the clawed hand snapped forward and pulled me back by my hair.

"What do I fuckin' owe you for?!"

I was backslapped into a tree before I found his hand wrapping around my neck, my lungs soon gasping for air.

"For allowing you to live!"

My fingertips dug into the harming hand as the wolf demon's image blurred from my sight.---

He gasped, his hands going for his bare throat before relaxing and huffing out a few calming breaths.

"Hiei... that's the same demon from the first memory I witnessed of yours... Who is he?"

"Phiqu... he was my first owner, before I was traded to the raiders," was his quiet revelation.

Kurama kissed his cheek and lifted his mate from his sitting place at the sill, "He told you that you weren't meant to live?"

"Many did... but that just made me want it all the more. He was the first one I killed when I came back for revenge," he sighed his head resting against his lover's chest, "Anyway, it is my fault and if Mukuro doesn't come for me in a day's time, I will goto her. It's my duty as heir to concern myself with the problems of my followers and not just my own..."

"Whatever you decide upon I'll be right there beside you..."

His head rose to nuzzle his cheek as he said, "Then I'll kill all the bastards that have and dare try to hurt you."

"Hiei..." was all he replied with as he laid both of them down.

"Hn. Kurama can you find out how many kits I hold?"

"I can try and get one of Mukuro's healers to have a look at you," seeing the frown grow on his fire demon's face he sighed, "Or I could check the scroll..."

When Hiei rolled away he retrieved the object and opened it, "Now lets see, how many kits is my mate pregnant with?"

The quill moved quickly across the paper before the answer popped up.

"It says one," he mumbled, moving a bit so his mate could see, "That must be a mistake."

Hiei was silent in thought for a minute before meeting his crimson eyes with his mate's speckled green ones, "Instead of kits try something else, like demons."

"Let's try babies just to be safe," Kurama suggested before rewriting the question.

The answer popped up and the two looked at each other, "Three..."

* * *

For a few hours they laid in silence, spooned against each other.

"Within the dark three flames are lit..."

Hiei twisted and looked at him when the quietness was broken, "What?"

"Within the dark three flames are lit despite them being part kit, that's what the fates told Koenma. Hiei, do you know anything about your father's clan? You never got to meet them so it could be said they were stolen from you..."

He looked to his hands and nodded, "I ran across them about a year ago, after my father had killed himself. Why can't it be yours? Accepting the past or your clan won't last thing applies too!"

Kurama sighed, "Fine, we'll check out my family first then if that doesn't work we'll find out about yours."

A rather large yawn left the demon as he drew impossibly closer to his mate, "Hn, tired now."

"Alright, let's–"

Both snapped apart when a flare of youki made itself known behind the door as it's owner knocked.

_You get the door, I'll hid the tray._With a nod of the head they did as was planned.

Hiei staggered back slightly when pushed from the doorway, his vision swimming. Immediately Kurama grabbed at his mate and steaded him.

"Tff, maybe it's a good thing you resigned," the lord scoffed as she closed their door, "You're becoming a push over."

"I'm pregnant with kits, take a look at my youki, it's probably close to nonexistent," he growled, standing his own ground after the prior incident.

Mukuro clicked her tongue, "Blaming them for everything? What of your mate's attitude?!"

"I'm just protecting him and our kits while he's unable to."

"Right. Well, I want you out of here, now. Hiei's still under contract and you, nor anyone else, will take my heir away until it has ended."

His golden eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of his mate, "I will not leave him. You'll have to kill me first."

"That can be easily arranged–"

"You kill my mate and you'll have to kill me next," Hiei hissed, his youki turning erratic much to his hybrid's dismay.

"Calm down, you're exhausting yourself," Kurama muttered.

"That, or you tell your mate to back off," Mukuro relaid over them, "He nor any other may take you away from your work."

"So long as I get my work done I don't see why it matters if I get detoured."

"I–"

"This is exactly what I'm saying. You're making up your own rules as we go along. I do what I'm told to and in turn, when done, I expect to have liberty to do what I want," Hiei huffed out, "In the least right now..."

"Hiei–"

"No, you'll listen to me. For too long I've accepted all you said, now you accept this. I'm going through a trying time, something that... that is completely overwhelming," he tightly folded his arms over his chest and stared her in the eye as he continued, "Right now, barely two days into my term, I'm experiencing a large decrease in my youki. No matter how much Kurama gives me I still feel drained. The least you could do is give me a friggin break while I try to figure out what the hell is wrong with me! If I don't deal with this now, I may go into hibernation and lose them! Then you'll have to deal with more than just a hormonal fire demon, got it?!"

The demoness leaned back on her right heel and looked him over, "Well then, why haven't you gotten a healer to take a look at you? You'd find out that because of your overstepping mate you're suffering. Kits require their bearer to be around nature so they can absorb nature's energy. Because you're not, they're making that up by taking more of your own. It also doesn't help that a litter can be up to five kits."

"If you fucking knew why didn't you say anything!" he screamed, his hand grasping at his chest when it tightened, "Y-you... you're like the rest of them, aren't you?!"

"What?!"

"Aren't you?!" Hiei bellowed over her, "You don't want the forbidden child to spawn any more!"

The hybrid pushed his mate to the side and received the full blunt attack of the lord. His body collapsed in a heap after colliding with the wall.

"Kurama!"

Mukuro took a step forward towards the demon and growled, "Don't you dare accuse me of such again. I'm the one who started that protection petition for all mixed demons. As for me knowing what I do, I did a little research before I came up here because I _do_ care. However, I must set up boundaries for you. You are my heir, the future ruler of my territory and as such you must act the part. I sent you to eloquence and conduct class for a reason."

He ignored her and crawled to his fallen mate with tears in his eyes, "Kurama...?"

She stepped between them and shook her fist, "Hiei!"

His burning red eyes stilled her as they met with her own. Finally he collected himself and stood to equal out the playing field.

"My family comes before everyone. If that makes me a horrible leader then so be it. It's so foreign, isn't it?! To love another, to love one's offspring?! I care about my followers, strange concept isn't it?! God damn it, if I didn't want to help then I wouldn't have put myself through all the shit you threw at me!"

Hiei was fuming, a new found burst of energy coursing through him, so much so he didn't realize her silence, "_My _trained soldiers won you battles! I killed Yaya! I... I was tortured for a year because I kept your secrets from him...!"

"Hiei..."

"I can see again... my eyes aren't sealed shut by burns anymore. I can walk– my legs are now healed... I.. I can... speak. Do you remember?" red tears traveled the length of his face and dripped from his chin, "He cut my tongue in half... Pierced my jagan..."

"Hiei, I remember."

"I didn't breath a word to him, not a single word," the shaking of his head dislodged the tears causing them to land in clicks upon the stone floor, "I would think that was proof of my loyalty to you. As I look at my fallen mate... I see, finally, that it wasn't. For how can one believe in another's loyalty when they can't first trust?"

"I do what I feel I must."

"Then let me do the same," he looked to Kurama who still lay unconscious against the wall, "I don't want to leave... but I won't let you do this to him, to us. You have to let me live. If not for all the times I've been knocking at death's door than for the years I stayed by your side without question. I don't want to beg but I will if you ask that of me..."

"Hiei, look at me," she waited til he turned his head up to her, "You're on indefinite leave. When you return, be ready to lead. I expect you to return so don't you dare disappoint me."

Blankly he blinked at her before whispering, "I'm not taking your place until you're good and ready to leave it..."

She grinned and shook her head, "And I'm telling you I'm ready when you are. Good bye."

"Where do I go?!" he ran to the doorway when she exited.

"Where do you go?" Mukuro sighed as she turned to him, "Why, wherever you want, Hiei. Need money, wire me; need help, message me. When you're good and ready come back for your throne."

"Mukuro?"

She understood his question and shrugged, "Leave Hiei, I'm giving you a chance to free yourself of me, just don't soften up too much. I expect pictures and a message when you give birth to your kits."

"Thank you..."

Hiei watched her walk off before closing his room's door and sliding to the floor.

_**Kurama... I'm free...**_His eyes traced the floor before meeting with his mate's still limp form.

"Kurama..." _**Kurama...**_

**

* * *

**

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I'm trying to update my other stories so make sure to also check those out. Thanks for being so patient and understand. Hopefully this is enough to spire some more reviews from you guys– Love you all! Hehe Thanks!_

* * *

_Losing Our Head: Chapter Eleven_

_

* * *

_

_His eyes traced the floor before meeting with his mate's still limp form._

"_Kurama..." __**Kurama...**_

Tiredly he dragged himself to his side, "Kurama."

A soft gray mist spilled from the form and Hiei patted the area trying to find him, trying to find out what was happening. He couldn't change forms... right?

"Kurama!"

_Hiei... calm down._

The mist dissipated, his fingers laying on fur of red and silver that belonged to that of a four tailed fox.

"Kurama...?"

_I have a headache... Give me a bit of time and– Mukuro, did she hurt you?!_

_**I'm fine, but what about you? Are you... alright?**_

_I am, what's wrong?_

_**Well, I don't think there's something wrong per say... just different.**_

The fox's eyes struggled to open but when they did they saw the difference which Hiei spoke of.

He watched his tails sway and the hand move through his fur before he looked up at the other.

_**I thought you didn't have any different forms.**_

The head of silver and red strands shook. _I never said that... I said I couldn't change back into Shuichi or Youko. _

"Can you change back?"

_I reverted to this form because I'm either lacking too much energy or my other form needs healing. _

"I'll get Botan, hold still," Hiei was held back by a paw that rose to lay on his leg.

_No, you don't look too well. Take a nap, I'll get her._

"How will she understand you baka?"

_In this form I should be able to speak to her telepathically. Now go rest. _

Wearily Hiei watched the hybrid trot over to the door and skillfully open it while on his hind legs.

_I'll be right back, be ready to tell me what happened when I do._

* * *

Kurama scratched at the locked door for the seventh time.

"What the hell is that scratching?"

"I don't know Uncle Yuu..."

He growled and clawed at the door once more.

"Mukuro wouldn't try harming us, would she?"

His tails beat against the ground impatiently as he waited.

"Well, we'll just not open– Hina don't!"

The young demoness pulled the door opened and jumped back, "Uncle K?

He licked her cheek as he walked in and jumped on the bed beside the blue haired woman. She squeaked when he rested a paw on her leg.

_If possible, can you heal me? My humanoid form is most likely a bit worst for wear..._

"What happened?" Botan gasped.

_Please Botan..._

"If that's Kurama why's he in that form?"

"Uncle Yuu, do I have an animal form too?"

The half demon snorted and pat Hina on the head, "No, Kurama is a fox demon so that's why he has a fox form."

"Hn, that stinks–"

A yip left his mouth as he tried gaining their attention again.

"Alright, let me see..."

The woman shifted and hovered both hands above the creature, a frown forming upon her lips, "It feels like you injured your back and damaged some of your organs... You're going to have to share later how your fox form isn't affected by your other form's condition."

_Different being, different sized organs and structure. Unless my spine is damaged I shouldn't feel much pain that my humanoid form feels. That's really about it._

"Really?"

_Botan... _

"Sorry!" she nervously chuckled before her hands began to glow above his form.

"You can heal too?! So Ika can heal, Mommy can heal, now you can?!"

Yusuke sighed and heaved the upset girl to sit upon his shoulder, "Yeah, demons like us unfortunately are fighters. We're the ones that give reason to have healers. Doesn't mean ya can't learn ta heal though. A bit of knowledge in plant life can help you make paste and heal yourself. You don't exactly need your abilities ta do that after all. Just like you don't need your youki to fight."

Hina grumbled to herself as she leaned against his head.

"He's right," Botan chirped, "I can't exactly manipulate my rei to use as a weapon but that doesn't mean I'm helpless."

Kurama's impatience showed easier in this form as his tails thumped upon the bed before he too nodded his head.

The blue haired woman before him winced before turning her sights back on the other, "I was able to heal the insides but there seems to be a large gash upon your back. Right now I don't have enough energy to heal it but..."

_I'll give it a try if I can shift back. Thank you, I'll see you two in the morning to explain... Don't go down for breakfast. _

With that and a short leisure stretch he sprung from the bed and stopped next to Yusuke.

_Can you open the door for me?_

He grinned and pulled away from his paw, "Sure man, night."

Kurama bowed his head in thanks as he set off back to his own room.

* * *

It took a bit of pain and blood to turn back but when he finally managed it, he regretted it.

He could feel his life force dripping down his back, leaking through his clothing, and dripping upon the floor.

The smell of it was what lazily drew his love from his sleep.

"Kurama?..."

His ears twitched at the groggy whisper as he tried his best to restrict his blood flow.

"Ahh!"

"You fucking baka! What the–"

Hiei's hand stayed placed upon the other's wound as another gasping breath cut him off.

"I-I didn't realize it was this bad," his body hitched forward when the pain became too much.

"I thought that woman healed you?"

"Botan did as much as she could. My insides were worse off, it drained her..."

_**Mukuro did this... i-if this had hit me...**_

"H-Hiei, I need you to stay focused," Kurama muttered through his clenched teeth, "Get me that bowl and pitcher of water."

"You don't have enough energy to grow–"

"Get it..."

Reluctantly he left his mate's side to do his bidding.

His hand skillfully pulled out the needed plants before dropping it into the ceramic bowl. He then added a dab of water and watched the plants sprout as quickly as they would if given his youki.

Quizzically the demon kneeled at his side and watched him mash together leaves, roots, and flowers of the three plants.

"Healing plants of mine," he softly told, "I.. I manipulated them to grow with a touch of water. After all... if I'm in need of it I'm most likely lacking youki."

Hiei shook his head and smiled, "I suppose I should expect nothing less from you."

Lightly the silver-red headed fox leaned against him and sighed, "Can you just spread this over it?"

"Sure," he took it and gently ripped the rest of the shirt off his back.

An apologetic whisper left his lips with ever hiss that left his mate's.

"There, it's done," he softly told.

"Thank you..."

"Do you know where this came from?"

His head rested tiredly against Hiei's shoulder as he gazed to where he had landed earlier that night, "There's nothing there."

"It's possible that Iva cleaned it up... I was asleep after all."

He inclined his head in agreement when he pulled away and went to stand.

"Will you be alright? Absorb the energy of the plants–"

Kurama smiled as he shakily made his way to their bed, "I left it out so the kits could draw energy from them."

Hiei ran to his side and helped him, "But–"

"I just need some rest Dragonheart... In the morning," he yawned softly as he crawled carefully onto the mattress, "you'll tell me what happened?"

"How much do you know?"

"Not much," he revealed as he nuzzled his pillow, "Just... that I shouldn't goto breakfast in the morning."

The head of black nodded despite it obviously going unseen.

"Hiei?..."

"Hn?"

"Drag the plant over... then sleep next to me?"

A smile, however small, lit his lips as he did what was asked of him.

* * *

He didn't know how many times he had done this but it felt like it was never-ending.

"Hiei...?"

The demon in question sat propped against the wall, the trash can to his left, as he tried calming his rebelling stomach.

"Oh Dragonheart..."

His red eyes darted to the mostly gold, "Alright?..."

"Fine," Kurama whispered as he crawled to his side, "And you? How long have you?–"

Hiei lurched to his side when he could no longer hold himself at bay.

"You should have woken me," he sighed as he kissed the back of his neck and ran soothing hands down his back and over his stomach.

He pulled back and reclined fully into his mate's embrace, "Y-you needed sleep... Plus that plant wouldn't help me anymore."

"Hiei, I said it wouldn't work for large amounts of time," Kurama mumbled into his shoulder, "It doesn't mean it won't necessarily do it's job while it does last though."

Feeling the shiver go through the body beneath him he pulled back and frowned, "Hiei?"

The slender lips parted a few times before speaking, "I don't know... but I feel really hot right now..."

"Love, I would think being pregnant would eliminate your heat... I know my romp all but left when you did."

"Well what do you want me to tell you?" Hiei grumbled as he pushed himself up and away from him.

"Hiei," the hybrid tried, his arms going around him to pull him back in his lap, "What I suppose I'm trying to get at is perhaps you get all _hot_ when your body just wants to be pleasured."

He snorted and turned his head to the side, "There were many times that I wanted _pleasure_ but my body never did this."

Kurama nestled his head against Hiei's shoulder, "But you probably had better control over your actions then. Being pregnant tends to limit the control you once had over yourself."

A soft groan parted his lips as the warm breath fanned across his skin.

"It also makes you more sensitive," he purred into his neck, his hand slipping under the loosened dinner shirt.

The demon arched into the teasing touches and gasped out his mate's name.

Slender fingers circled over the tiny pebbles before tickling down to the still small but rounding tummy, "My Spitfire, after this we need a bath and then you need to tell me our plans."

"K-Kurama..."

He smiled and placed a kiss upon him as he unbuttoned the pants of his lover, "Yes Hiei?"

His head arched back into Kurama's shoulder, his breath becoming short and fast, "Uhmm..."

"I've hardly touched you and you're so hot and bothered," he heatedly whispered as his lips moved up to trace his ear, "Lets see if there's anything I can do to help your little problem out..."

Hiei's body stilled as his nose picked up on an unmistakable scent, "Yusuke... door..."

"Okay, but first lets take of you," Kurama decided as he pulled back and laid his lover down.

He tried to resist the hands holding him down but found it too pleasurable to just deny.

Golden eyes twinkled as Hiei finally gave up and submitted to him, "I won't take long, promise."

A moan almost left his mouth as his fox lowered his pants and pumped his staff.

"Shh... relax..." his kissed his inner thigh while he settled himself between the spread legs.

"Nnn... Yuu..."

A soft lick to the head had Hiei arching off the cold stone floor and into the warm mouth.

"He's obviously waiting, now calm down or you'll snap your back in half," he huffed before swallowing the manhood until his lips were pressed against the nest of black curls.

His hands grabbed at the silver-red locks as he twitched and climaxed into the moist heat of his mate.

Kurama gently untangled the fingers from his hair as he drew away to sit up, "I didn't think it was going to last long but certainly not that short either."

The demon's flushed face lay puffing for air upon the cool stone floor before he sat up to glare at the other, "It's... not like I could help it!"

"That's not true, you could have held it in," he teased as he straightened his mate up and stood, "Now lets–"

Suddenly a fist met his cheek and, despite it having no youki behind it, caused him to fall back hard to the ground.

"It's funny how your teases hurt so much worse than your insults sometimes," Hiei growled, "I'm _sorry_ that I'm not some practiced lover... that I can't hold out. I'm _sorry_ for being friggin pregnant and thus not able to help myself because I just know _so much_ about being it that leaks out of my ears. I'm _sorry_!"

The green speckles returned to his golden eyes as they clenched themselves close to hold everything in. His bruising cheek went untouched as his old customs came into play.

--- _"Baka!"_

_My head was slammed into the pointed corner of the desk, a trickle of blood melting into my already red hair._

_Another shove and I was pushed against the opened window's frame, just barely gaining enough control to not go flying out it._

_My already pounding head was jerked down and my body could do no more than follow the one who held it captive. The ground was fifteen stories down, I remembered, as half my body was dangling and looking right down at it. _

"_The next time you try to fuckin' insult me know this is where your life will end! Your mother already thinks your suicidal, she wouldn't think any differently about this!"_

_However, out of all the threats he made, this one frightened me the least. If I died then she could no longer be held above my head as I was now held above this building. Perhaps that's where I went wrong in all of this... I made him think that I wanted to live.---_

"Stop it!"

The scream brought him out of his trance only to lay witness to his mate clawing at his head.

"I-I can't take this anymore! That bastard's going to fucking die! That will–"

Finally the ex-detective rapped upon the door, "What the hells going on in there?!

Hiei was too upset to answer. His throat felt raw, the smell of his own blood on his fingers made him ill, there was no way of holding it in any further; he got violently sick where he knelt.

Regardless of what had just happened between the two the hybrid went to his side to try and help him. He couldn't help but notice the blood that mixed within the otherwise undescribable mess.

"Hiei, Kurama!"

A shiver racked the smaller frame when it was over, he felt weak...

"Are you alright?"

The whisper made him feel even worse, a dark scowl twisted itself upon his lips.

"Hiei?"

His old mask took hold of his features as he gazed down at his soiled garments and fumbling hands.

"Dragonheart, don't you dare close yourself to me! Snap out of it!"

"Kurama–"

"Yusuke, shut the hell up right now!"

It was obvious to anyone that his nerves were rattled and that he no longer was use to having to help pull another out of their dark corner. However, for his mate, he was willing to put forth his best foot and try until he succeeded.

"Now Hiei, this happens... Lovers fight, they remember painful things, they make love... You can't just close yourself up to me anymore, just as I can't mislead you..."

_**--- I lay there for the longest time, the dust and maggots settling on my bloody being. My wrists had long since gone numb from having been suspended from the ceiling. Everything else felt like it was just there... no part of me wanted to move. I was left here to hang in darkness, to think, to wish that death would finally end this continuous torment. My legs still felt pain, I realized, as I unknowingly relieved myself; the fluid bitting at cuts that I knew were caused by my own broken bones. **_

"_**Hello my feisty little kitty, will you be spilling anything today?"**_

_**I sniffed, my nose only picking up my own putrid smell. All my senses were dead, just as this damnable body should be...**_

_**After all this time I've given up trying to fight away his touch, so when his fingers brushed down my cheek I just sighed. It was obviously what he was waiting for. His other hand pinched my jaw open wider as he laughed, "Last chance kitty, after today I promise you'll never see the light of day again. Oh, that's right... you already can't after yesterday. Well you could at least talk to whomever you want if you just spill what Mukuro's weakness is."**_

_**For the first time since I got here I spoke, raspily as it was he still heard what I said, "Your voice."**_

_**He growled and grabbed at my tongue, "I will enjoy watching you die..."**_

_**Bitterly I thought of how it was at times like this, right before harm was done, that Kurama, Yusuke, and the fool would show up to the rescue... As he pierced the tip of my tongue with his dagger I knew it wasn't to ever happen again. So, as I chocked on my blood, I wondered... What would Kurama have thought of me at this moment? Would he had said that this too was something I asked for? He did always say that I could never find Death for he was always in the last place I would look, by my side...---**_

Kurama fought to hold Hiei as he convulsed with the actions placed upon him in his mind's eye. He finally understood why Hiei shielded his memories. Part of the reason might have been that they brought about sorrow and painful emotions but the main reason was... they physically hurt him by forcing him to reenact the scene by himself, his own mind playing the villain.

He had to remain strong when his partner could not, he had to force away his own fears to comfort his mate, he had to...

"Hiei, listen to me!"

At the yell all his actions ceased, his head dropped to the side, his body going slack. If it weren't for the breath the demon parted with a moment later Kurama would have thought him dead. Silently he lifted his lover from the ground to lay him upon the bed before he went about collecting their things for their bath.

"Kurama, what?–" Again Yusuke was cut off as a load of objects was shoved into his arms upon the door's opening.

The man's curiosity grew even further when his friend retreated back into the room to only come back a moment later with an unconscious fire demon.

"He's not feeling very well... I suggest that you join us while we bathe less you wish to hint to Koenma what you've been doing. Afterwards Hina and Botan can," he told as he walked pass him.

Quickly Yusuke followed, a question on his lips but not yet born.

"He has mood swings and morning sickness, you try handling that."

The brunet's nodded to the other, it was obvious that nothing more was going to be revealed.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry, once more, for the long wait but thank you very much for the reviews! I've been focusing most of my attention on **What Lies Within Our Heart** that I must apologize for not writing much for this story. I've been trying to write bits and pieces in my stories in my free time but I'm afraid that this story didn't receive much of that time... _

_All that aside, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please review! Thanks!_

* * *

_Losing Our Head: Chapter Twelve_

* * *

"Hiei..."

Weighed-down eyes lifted to view the speaker before a pain issued from his stomach. Panic woke him fully as he tried concentrating on it but all too soon it was gone.

His fingers, he noticed soon afterward, were tangled in longer ones that pulled them to rest on his lower abdomen, "We're taking a bath. You should be able to absorb the energy of the spring."

Dejectedly he bowed his head and grunted before it again shot up at the feeling of the same pain from before. His felt his hand move again but when he looked down Kurama's hand no longer held his there.

"One of them is moving," was finally whispered in his ear.

"Moving?"

Kurama's eyes darted to the man across from them before settling back on Hiei, "Babies move inside their bearer's stomach when they are developing. This might be a sign that our children are developing much faster than what we first thought."

"But why?"

"Um, well, different demons have different gestation periods–"

"No... why are they moving? Are they hurt?"

He smiled into the damp black strands, "Of course not, it's perfectly healthy, they're stretching their muscles."

"It's only been about three or four days though... and you were saying that they were growing faster?"

"Mhm, I can't say why but as far as I know ningen's don't feel their children move until about four months into their pregnancy. That's about halfway through their full term," he sighed and kissed his collarbone, "If that remains true, then it's possible that you may be giving birth before the week is over. I'm just concerned because a week doesn't seem like nearly enough time for our kits to develop."

"I don't know much about all that but the average demon gives birth within three months," Yusuke finally spoke up, "The earliest successful birth was a month and a half and even then the demon was born with no more energy than a ningen."

Hiei felt like he had just swallowed a weight as he took in what the young lord had said.

"Hiei, from demon to demon it's different. It's very possible–"

The fire demon squirmed out of the hybrid's arms and swam to the edge.

"Where are you going?"

"To consult a healer," he grumbled.

Kurama rested a hand on his shoulder, halting him for the moment, "I'm coming with you, Hiei."

"Fine. Yusuke, bring the girls down when you're done. Wait outside the door for them to finish before going back to my domain. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Here, let me help."

_Don't growl at me. You're not use to using a towel to dry off._

_**Doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing it.**_

_Don't be difficult. _

Both sighed before dressing and leaving.

* * *

"Stupid hair..."

"I don't know, I rather like it down."

Hiei swatted away the hand trying to play with his still damp strands, "Well it's annoying."

"I can tie it back if you like," he offered.

The demon shrugged as he stopped before a door and knocked.

Slowly the door drew open and a slender being met their view.

"Can I help you two?"

Aggravated with everything going on Hiei just pushed him to the side, "I'm in no mood, Phike."

"My apologies, Sire Hiei, I didn't realize it was you. Well, what seems to be the problem?"

Kurama slipped in and closed the door behind him, "You see, we're concerned with the growth of our children."

"Children, Sire Kurama?"

"My idiotic mate forgot that no one knows. I'm pregnant, only about three days along."

Phike's eyes grew impossibly large at that, "You're pregnant you say? If you don't mind I'm just going to take a look for myself."

The hybrid stood protectively at his mate's side as he made himself comfortable on a cushioned examination table.

The blond sighed as he slid on a pair of gloves with little suction cups at the end of every finger and thumb, "Please raise your shirt and roll down your pants."

A soft chuckle left the fox's mouth as he helped his mate with his belt buckles and pants, "Relax."

"Three days along?" he questioned as he eyed the body, "You've put on a lot of weight if that's the case."

"That's why I'm here. What's going on with them?"

"They are developing fast," Phike told after placing his finger tips upon the bared skin, "They've been taking in a lot of your youki and that's their primary main source of growth. You should probably hold back on the energy you two feed them for the rest of the month unless you want your body to go into shock. It needs time to expand to the fetuses' development. You might also want to try eating and having sex a bit more"

"E-excuse me?"

The blue eyes of the healer opened and looked to the golden ones, "Let me break it down for you. Fire demons draw energy from their partners through the joining of sex. This energy can then be used to prepare his body for what is to come. Now, there have been cases of male demon pregnancies. Their bodies underwent _changes_, if you will. So to insure he has enough energy to undergo this its best to at least have sex once a day."

"Can't he just... transfer his youki to me then?"

"Alright, how can I put this," he tried again, "This _energy_ isn't youki. It's... kind of like the energy you get from sleeping but this can only be gained from you, Sire Kurama, spilling your seed in Sire Hiei. Fire demons' bodies usually terminate any sperm but that doesn't mean they don't absorb their energy. It's with this energy that they use to gain their mature form. They're one of the few demons that can use this energy to manipulate their bodies. So he's going to need to gain enough before he gives birth to... _change_."

"I see..."

"Kurama, what does he mean?"

Long fingers brushed through the black hair as he thought of a way to explain this, "What he's saying is that to give birth, a part of you must become female. Females–"

"Kurama, how is turning me female going to help?"

"Sire Hiei, females naturally give birth, for the most part. For that to happen the baby travels from here," he traced his fingers across the roundness and down to between his legs, "to here... That's how they come into the world. That or we could cut your stomach open and remove them."

His already pale skin turned whiter at that, "H-how?"

Kurama sighed at his naive mate, "Well... females don't have penises. Instead they have an opening that expands when the baby is ready to come..."

Hiei looked like he was going to be sick at the news, "A-and here I thought I was going to hatch an egg or something..."

Phike chuckled before he pat the small stomach, "Birds, snakes, gargoyles, dragons, and things of that kind hatch eggs. Here let me give you a better idea of what you're dealing with. Close your eyes and I'll send you an image of what your kits looks like right now."

Seeing the hesitation Hiei held, Kurama squeezed his shoulder and nodded his head.

An image immediately popped up, like it was placed on the back of his lids.

"Alright, here's one of them. Do you see it?"

"It's... odd..." he mumbled out, "It has a big head and what's wrong with its eyes?"

"Nothing is wrong with him," the healer laughed, "It just hasn't developed eye lids yet, as for it's head, it shouldn't grow much larger, it's body will soon grow larger too. Those little arms and legs are what's pushing against my hand right now."

Kurama smiled when the image was sent to him through their shared link, "So I was right, this is equivalent to a ningen's third, forth month."

"Yes, that's why he needs to slow down giving them youki, eat more, and such," his hand was held in place by the heir's when he went to remove it.

"What about the other two?"

"They're fine, now let those two be surprises, alright?"

The image fled their eyes before Kurama spoke up, "How is he suppose to slow down the energy he gives them? He can't exactly control it. If I let them drain him he'll fall into hibernation and lose them."

"I can only suggest he eat and sleep frequently. You'll have only a month, the kits are too far along to try and spread this out any further. If in two weeks he hasn't gained at least ten pounds, three inches on his hip and stomach, breasts haven't started to leak, and the beginnings of a vagina hasn't formed... you might have to do a c-section. Kits are small but even they need more space than just an inch or two."

"Wait, my breasts are going to leak?"

The fox smiled and shook his head, "Yes, milk, it's what the kits will eat until their teeth come in, Dragonheart. I'll tell you a bit more later on..."

Phike looked between them and sighed, "So I heard you were _leaving_, Sire Hiei?"

Hiei pushed down his shirt and fixed his pants before nodding his head, "Yes, but in a few years or so I'll be back."

"I thought you resigned?..."

Kurama listened as his mate continued with the information that he had yet to hear. "Mukuro and me talked it over. I'm on indefinite leave but when I return I will be taking her place."

The blond was taken back but that isn't to say he wasn't happy, he just didn't know what to do with this new knowledge. Apparently neither did the silver-red haired hybrid.

"Thank you for your help, Phike–"

"Wait," he held him in place before he realized what he was doing, "Let me come with you. You'll need a healer with you, wherever you're going."

His red eyes blinked blankly as he looked to his mate's and back to the blue, "Mukuro needs you here for her soldiers..."

"There are five more healers here–"

"But you're the only one who can do what you do."

Phike huffed and leaned against the table, "My powers are useless to the soldiers. I can bounce my energy around and form an image but unless they have some parasite, outside organ problem, or, like you, are pregnant, I can't help."

"Take no offense to this, but if that were the case, why were you hired?" Kurama softly questioned.

"For healing outside wounds and reattaching lost limbs. All healers can do that though," he admitted with a single chuckle, "Plus my mother worked here and when she returned to our village I took her place."

"I'll have to ask Mukuro but there's just one more thing I want to know," Hiei told and once receiving a nod to go on asked, "What type of demon are you?"

He laughed and gestured his still gloved hand around, "That's easy, I'm not a demon. I'm an Eternal. I look human because in a sense you could say I was. The only difference being that we have powers, what often is mistaken as magic, and that we live just as long as demons."

Kurama chuckled into his hand again, drawing their attention, "I'm sorry, I just remember running across them when I was younger. I enjoyed watching this one man that shot these white sparks from his fingers, they reminded me of stars."

"Yeah, there are many of them. Those are the ones that tend to escape to the Ningenkai and say they're magicians," he nodded his head, "Anyway, Sire Hiei, Sire Kurama, take care and please go ask Lord Mukuro."

"Thank you and we shall. It was nice meeting you, Phike," briefly he shook the Eternal's hand before helping his mate up and out the door.

* * *

"You go and tell the others about us leaving then ask that scroll of yours for a map and the whereabouts of your father and his clan. I'm going to talk to Mukuro and then bid her farewell."

"Alright, but stop by the kitchen on your way back and please get something to eat," Kurama bent down and kissed his lips before getting drawn into a more passionate embrace.

"I will, now go," he grinned before swatting his butt and walking away.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading, please review! Also I will try to write more but I can't make any promises. As I mentioned, I'm trying to focus on **What Lies Within Our Heart**. With any luck I'll finish the story within the next couple of months and be able to devote my attention to my other stories! Love you guys and I hope you read my other stories which I plan on trying to update! _


End file.
